DÉJAME AMARTE
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho conoce a una hermosa enmascarada en un baile de disfraces y lo único que pensó fue en besarla, cuando probó sus dulces labios, supo que sería la mujer de su vida, pero ella huyó dejando como recuerdo de esa encantadora velada un medallón
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

**_Marzo, 1750_**

_-Vas a morir maldito desgraciado – amenazó desenvainando su espada – Lo juro_

_-No te tengo miedo muchacho. Ante mi, sólo eres un mocoso insolente _

_-Te enseñare lo que este mocoso es capaz de hacerte _

_Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una batalla, olvidándose de los espectadores, sólo se escuchaba el chocar de las espadas. El segundo hombre quiso atacarlo por la retaguardia, pero el primero no se lo permitió, hasta que de un movimiento logro arrebatarle la espada de sus manos con la de él._

_El segundo hombre cayó al suelo herido, alzó la vista hacia arriba y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados, amos ardían de rabia, era como si mirara el propio infierno a través de ellos. _

_-Tus últimas palabras antes de morir – con la punta de la espada apunto al pecho del hombre _

_-Vete al infierno Inuyasha Taisho. Ahí es donde debes estar _

_-Lo mismo digo. Sólo que yo te veré después infeliz _

_Y sin la menor compasión, le clavo la espada justo en el corazón._

_El hombre cayó muerto ante sus ojos. Inuyasha sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y retiro los restos de sangre que había en su espada, después envaino la espada y arrojó el pañuelo a lado del cuerpo de ese hombre._

_¿Qué hombre no se tocaba el corazón ante la clemencia de sus retadores? No había ninguno y menos él. Su vida había sido tan miserable, tan dura, su propio padre no perdía la oportunidad de humillarlo y decirle mil veces que su madre era una perdida que saltaba en cama en cama, y que una noche le confesó que estaba embarazada, pero su padre le negó todos los derechos, jamás lo reconoció, solo cuando este estaba a punto de ir al infierno y temía que alguien se quedara con su fortuna, sólo por eso ahora llevaba el apellido Taisho._

_Miró una vez más el cadáver del hombre, giró sobre sus talones y entro de nuevo a la taberna, donde en la meza de siempre lo esperaban ya sus amigos, con alguna dulce compañía. _

_-Inuyasha, debiste perdonar a ese hombre – comentó un hombre de ojos azules y pelo castaño _

_-¿Y dejar que me llamara mentiroso? – dijo, mientras extendía los brazos para que una joven tomara asiento en sus piernas – Si no sabe perder ¿Entonces para que juga al pokar? – Contempló los ojos verdes de la joven morena que tenia en sus piernas - ¿No es así cariño? _

_-Por supuesto que si mi señor – la joven le dio un beso en el cuello – Tiene toda la razón _

_El joven le regaló una sonrisa traviesa._

_-¿Quieres pasar un momento agradable conmigo hermosa? – le susurró al oído para que ninguno de sus acompañantes lo escucharan _

_La joven, quien tenía sus brazos entrelazados al cuello de ese hombre, sintió la perturbación de deseo de su acompañante, se mordió los labios y luego asintió._

_-Creí que nunca lo dirías – ella también le susurró al oído _

_-No se hable más_

_Él se levantó de la silla con la joven en brazos, no les dirigió la palabra a sus hombres, y con su acompañante femenina subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones. _

_-Míralo, haya va – se quejó el mismo hombre de ojos azules – Lo que esté hombre debería hacer es casarse ¡Ya!_

_-Lo dudo Miroku. Inuyasha es de los que no creen en el matrimonio, amor, mi vida te amo…etc. – le respondió el segundo de ellos _

_-En eso tienes razón Shippo_

_**XXX**_

_-¿Dónde está? – preguntó su padre a sus dos hijos por su hija menor _

_-No lo se padre – el mayor respondió haciendo una negación con la cabeza – Cuando Bankotsu y yo regresamos ella ya no estaba _

_-Ay que hijos tan incompetentes tengo. No, más bien un dueto de imbéciles – golpeó su escritorio con el puño cerrado haciendo sobresaltar de un susto a sus dos hijos mayores – Tu Koga, vendrás conmigo a buscarla y tu Bankotsu…- hizo una pausa al ver a su hijo, confiaba en él, pero a veces le daba motivos para hacerlo – Mejor quédate aquí por si ella regresa_

_-Pero padre – se quejo Bankotsu, ya que él también estaba preocupado por su hermana y en cierto modo se sentía culpable – Quiero ir en su búsqueda_

_-No – negó su padre – Aquí ayudaras mejor _

_-¿Y si ella regresa? – Inquirió Bankotsu - ¿Cómo les avisare que ella volvió? _

_-Fácil, manda a Myoga a informarnos _

_Frustrado Bankotsu sólo se dedicó a observar como su padre y su hermano montaban en sus caballos y salían a todo galope en busca de su hermana menor._

_¡Ay, esa niña! Pensó para si mismo, a estas alturas con sus escapes haría que su padre le diera un infarto por la preocupación. Él sabía perfectamente donde estaba, así que cuando esperó a que su padre y hermano desaparecieran se su vista para ir en busca de ella._

_Y así fue, cuando no los pudo ver a simple vista, monto su caballo y se adentró en los bosques rumbó al cercano arroyo que había allí. _

_**XXX**_

_Una joven de cabello azabache, casi del color de la noche, se encontraba recargada bajo el tronco de un viejo sauce, las largas ramas del árbol dejaban que se filtraran los pocos rayos del sol. _

_Leila uno de sus libros favoritos, soñando con que algún día el amor tocaría las puertas de su corazón. Soñaba con el hombre perfecto, amoroso, detallista, aquel que le robara el corazón con cada beso y cada sonrisa. _

_-Sabía que aquí te encontraría _

_La joven se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su hermano, dejó el libro a un lado y se levanto del suelo, se sacudió las ramitas y ojos que se habían adherido a su vestido y por último alzó la vista a su hermano, quien aun permanecía montado en su caballo._

_-Bankotsu me asustaste – respondió la joven, tocándose el pecho con las manos para tranquilizar su respiración _

_-¿Imagínate si no hubiera sido yo? – Bankotsu bajó del caballo y se acercó a su hermano con una mirada acusadora - ¿Por qué te haz escapado una vez mas? _

_-No me escapé, simplemente quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, eso es todo _

_-Si tanto querías tomar aire, lo hubieras hecho en el jardín de la casa _

_-Tú bien sabes que…_

_-Que no te gusta por que te sientes vigilada – terminó la frase por ella – Kagome eras una niña irresponsable, en los tiempos en los que estamos es muy peligroso que una mujer ande sola por allí _

_-Se cuidarme de mi misma – su hermana se cruzó de brazos _

_-Y no tengo duda de eso, pero nuestro padre esta muy preocupado y molesto _

_-¿Qué esta que? – inquirió la joven, sabía lo que su escape le iba a ocasionar, esta vez tendría a una dama que la siguiera a todos lados y un guardia de tras de ella_

_-Esta molesto- repitió su hermano - Casi creo que le da un infarto _

_-Debo ir a verlo y a disculparme con él_

_Su joven hermano la ayudó a montar en su caballo y en pocos segundo ambos se encontraban cabalgando de regreso a casa._

_En el trayecto hubo silencio, Kagome contemplaba el hermoso paisaje verde, mientras se despedía de los arboles, flores, pajarillos ya que no sabía si algún día tendría la oportunidad de volverse a escapar para ir a su lugar privado._

_Koga y Bankotsu eran casi idénticos, ambos tenían ojos azules y el cabello de color negro pero Bankotsu era más alto que su hermano mayor, los dos había heredado el parecido de su padre mientras que Kagome era idéntica a su madre. _

_Al llegar a casa, los hermanos vieron los caballos de Koga y su padre que eran llevados a los establos._

_-Mi padre me va a matar – susurró para sus adentros Bankotsu _

_-¿Por qué fuiste en busca de mi? – Kagome arqueó una ceja confundida _

_-N-no – tartamudeo su hermano nervioso – Por que me ordenó que me quedara en casa para recibir noticias y pues le desobedecí _

_-Tranquilo – Kagome le regaló una tierna sonrisa y ambos bajaron de los caballos – No tendrá por que enfadarse contigo si me haz traído de regreso – su hermana extendió una mano hacia él y su hermano estrecho la suya con la de ella – Ambos le hemos desobedecimos y estamos juntos en esto _

_Bankotsu no dijo nada y sólo hizo una mueca a causa de su nerviosismo. Todo en él temblaba, sentía cómo comenzaba a sudar, ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera nervioso, si la que debía estarlo era su hermana pequeña?_

_Juntos entraron a la casa, en la sala de estar ya los esperaban su padre y Koga._

_Kagome quiso correr a abrazar a su padre y ofrecerle una disculpa, pero con su sola mirada la hizo sentir miedo._

_-Kagome – su padre pronunció su nombre con acides – Te espero en mi despacho. Debemos hablar – dicho esto, salió de la sala y dejo a sus hijos_

_Koga esperó a que su padre se fuera para poder hablar._

_-¿Otra vez? – Dijo Koga – En este tiempo te haz escapado más de 30 veces Kagome, ¿Qué no tienes idea de los peligros que puedes correr? Hasta ahora tienes suerte _

_-Basta Koga – intervino Bankotsu – Suficiente va a tener del regaño de nuestro padre, como para que tu vengas y le reclames también _

_-No te metas Bankotsu. Ustedes dos son mi responsabilidad y más Kagome_

_Kagome sólo observaba a sus hermanos pelear. _

_-Bueno ya – dijo desesperada su hermana - ¿Qué no se puede arreglar todo con un "lo siento, no lo vuelvo hacer"?_

_-Ese es el problema – Koga señalo a su hermana con un dedo – Que siempre dices lo mismo y es lo primero que haces _

_-Kagome, será mejor que vayas a ver que quiere nuestro padre – comentó Bankotsu – Koga esta muy alterado _

_Kagome asintió, pero antes de ir a hablar con su padre, se acercó a su hermano mayor, lo miró a los ojos._

_-¿Me perdonas? – Le dijo con una sinceridad que se reflejaba en los ojos – Esta vez no lo haré lo juro _

_Para Koga su punto débil era su hermana, y que ella lo mirará a los ojos con esa carita de ángel que ella sólo poseía hacia que su muro se derribara ante sus pies. _

_Koga esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza al darse por vencido. La atrajo hacia si y la abrazó._

_-Como no hacerlo si eres mi princesa – le dio un beso en la frente – Nunca lo hagas de nuevo, si quieres salir, dinos a Bankotsu o a mi ¿De acuerdo?_

_Kagome asintió – De acuerdo, será como tú digas _

_-Muy bien, ahora ve a hablar con él – señalo con la cabeza la puerta que estaba en la sala y conducía al despacho _

_Kagome asintió, giró sobre si misma y avanzó hacia la puerta de color caoba que se encontraba en la sala de estar. Antes de girar la perilla de la puerta volteo a ver a sus dos hermanos y estos la alentaron a que entrara, ella asintió, giró la perrilla, abrió la puerta y entró. _

_Su corazón era una bomba de tiempo, ella sabía perfectamente como se ponía su padre cuando ella se escapaba o simplemente lo desobedecía, ya sabía sus regaños, una semana sin salir de su habitación y se le llevaría las comidas. _

_Su padre le daba la espalda, miraba por la ventana y ella también lo hizo, el clima había cambiado tan repentina mente, ahora estaba nublado y se avecinaba una tormenta. _

_Sintió un escalofrió que recorrió por todo su cuerpo, esto podría llegar a ser una mala seña. _

_-Padre…-pronunció su nombre con suavidad y dulzura _

_-¡No hables! – Ordenó su padre al escucharla – Siempre me he caracterizado por mi buen juicio, mi honor, mi sinceridad y por crear a mis hijos de la mejor forma, pero tus constantes travesuras me han llevado a tomar medidas _

_Esas medidas ya se las imaginaba, una doncella y un guardia vigilándola todo el tiempo, encerrada por una semana en su habitación, o ponerle barrotes en las ventanas de su habitación para evitar otro escape._

_-¿Q-q-q…. – rayos, no podía hacer su pregunta debido a su nerviosismo y la incertidumbre al no saber de que hablaba su padre_

_-¿Qué medidas, preguntas? – Su padre formulo la pregunta por ella – Esta será tu última noche aquí Kagome_

_-¿Cómo? – Dijo sorprendida – No entiendo _

_-Así es – su padre giró sobre si para serle frente a su hija – He dedicado mandarte mañana mismo a un convento _

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola **

**Aquí con una nueva historia de época llena de celos, engaños, traiciones y mucho amor, ya saben que soy una fiel amante a este genero xD, espero les guste.**

**Muchos Besos y Abrasos**

**P e r l a  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Kagome no se había esperado esa noticia, esperaba que le reclamara y después darle un severo castigo pero nunca cómo eso. ¿Por qué había tomado una decisión cómo esa? Estaba consiente de que su escapada era de lo mas irresponsable, pero se sentía atrapada entre esas cuatro paredes.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos chocolates, quiso avanzar hacia su padre y arrodillarse ante él para suplicarle que no hiciera algo así y que le prometía cambiar, haría todo lo que fuera para que no la mandara a un convento.

Por que si de por si su vida era aburrida ¿Qué sería de ella en un convento, en donde sólo se la pasaban rezando día y noche?

-O al menos que…- dijo su padre

Un destello de esperanza se reflejó en los ojos de Kagome ¿Estaría cambiando de opinión?

-¿O al menos que, padre? – La joven repitió la palabra que había dicho su padre

-Hay una condición para que no te mande a ese convento – comentó girando sobre sus talones para estar frente a frente con su hija

Eso no le gustaba ¿Qué condición eran? No quiso pensar en ello así que asintió y su padre continúo.

-Mi condición es simple hija…- Hizo una pausa, había una botella de Whisky en el escritorio, la tomó y se sirvió en un vaso, preparándose para darle su condición

Kagome no pudo soportar tanto el silencio de su padre, lo vio terminar su Whisky y cada minuto silencioso que pasaba eran una eternidad.

-¿Cuál es esa condición, padre? – inquirió intrigada

-Que te cases

Si, asintió para ella misma, esa condición no le gustaba, prefería todo menor ir a un convento y el matrimonio, le desagradaba esa idea, el sólo hecho de casarse con un hombre la hacía sentir prisionera.

-¿Casarme? – Kagome arqueó una ceja – ¡Antes preferiría huir, a que casarme o irme a un convento! – espetó Kagome

-No me importa lo que tu prefieras Kagome – dijo su padre con voz severa – O te casas o un convento

**XXX**

Los dos compañeros de Inuyasha habían permanecido en el mismo lugar esperando a su amigo, no tuvieron éxito en sus conquistas ya que algunos hombres les habían ganado terreno con algunas bellezas.

-Definitivamente hoy no es mi día – comentó Miroku

-Al menos para uno de nosotros tres si – dijo Shippo haciendo referencia a su amigo Inuyasha, quien de seguro en estos momentos la estaba pasando de lo más lindo

-¡Maldito! – Miroku esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza – Es un perro con suerte

-¿Dónde está? – inquirió una tercera voz

Ambos hombres al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, alzaron al mismo tiempo la cabeza y se encontraron con un par de ojos dorados iguales a los de Inuyasha.

-¿Dónde está quien, Sesshomaru? – inquirió nervioso Miroku

-No te hagas el estúpido Miroku – respondió Sesshomaru - ¿En donde esta mi hermano? Y será mejor que ustedes dos me lo digan

Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio.

Sesshomaru era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, los dos tenían rasgos similares, estaban de la misma altura, pero Inuyasha tenía el pecho más ancho y brazos musculosos, pero lo que los distinguían a los dos era que Sesshomaru tenía el pelo plateado e Inuyasha negro.

Además Sesshomaru tenia un gran sentido de la responsabilidad mientras que su hermanito menor no, se la pasaba en taberna en taberna mientras se acostaba con quien sabe cuantas mujeres, y claro, su hermano trataba de manejar los negocios de Inuyasha por que no confiaba en él ya que no tenía cabeza para eso.

-Este…em…- Miroku se aclaró la garganta – No lo se – dijo al fin

Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa irónica, le arrebató a Miroku su copa de vino y la arrojo a un rincón de la taberna.

-No juegues conmigo Miroku – los ojos de Sesshomaru ardieron de ira – Yo no soy Inuyasha, así que en este maldito momento me van a decir los dos donde esta y si no lo hacen soy capaz de buscarlo por cada rincón de este desagradable lugar

**XXX**

-No te detengas…- suplicó la mujer entre jadeos, debido a la pasión extrema que ambos cuerpos experimentaban, apretó un poco más sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Inuyasha

-No tengo pensado hacerlo – dijo agitado

Las caderas de la joven se movían al compas de las embestidas de Inuyasha, besó con frenesí uno de sus seno… pero alguien llamó a la puerta y lo desconcentro.

-¡Rayos! – dijo Inuyasha - ¿A que maldito se le ocurre tocar la puerta en el mejor momento?

-No abras – protestó la joven al tiempo que sintió a Inuyasha apartarse de ella

-Tengo que hacerlo

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama, recogió del suelo su pantalón y se lo puso, avanzó a la puerta para abrirla y se llevo el mayor susto de su vida.

-S- s-sesshomaru – dijo sorprendido

Sesshomaru torció una sonrisa – ¿Ejercitando el cuerpo, hermanito? – Preguntó cuando miro de reojo hacia la cama y se encontró con la joven cubierta por una sabana – Quiero hablar contigo, pero lo haré cuando estés completamente vestido. Te espero abajo y no tardes

Inuyasha asintió, miro a su hermano bajar las escaleras, volvió a entrar a la habitación sólo para terminar de vestirse.

-¿Ya te vas? – preguntó la joven

El ojidorado no respondió a su pregunta y siguió vistiéndose.

-Tengo que hacerlo – le dijo al fin cuando se abrochaba los botones de su camisa – Luego terminamos este encuentro cariño

-Podría ser en este instante – la joven dejo caer la sabana, esta se deslizo lentamente por su cuerpo hasta las caderas, dejando al descubierto sus generosos pechos

Inuyasha pasó su lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos, el cuerpo de esa joven era muy tentador y el deseo se apodero de él, esbozó una media sonrisa pero por más deseo que tuviera su hermano lo esperaba abajo y si no quería verlo enfadado tenía que ir a su encuentro.

-Será mejor que pospongamos en otra ocasión – avanzó a la puerta y la cerro tras de si

En una mesa ya lo esperaba su hermano, lo había visto rechazar a varias mujeres que se acercaban a él pero las veía con una mirada fría haciéndolas intimidar y alejarse de él.

Cuando Inuyasha se acercó tomó asiento en una silla en frente de su hermano.

-Y bien ¿Qué es eso de que me quieres hablar? – preguntó Inuyasha

Antes de hablar Sesshomaru permanecía serio antes de hablar.

-Vamos, di algo – dijo Inuyasha desesperado

-¿Tanto deseo tienes de regresar con esa mujerzuela? – inquirió su hermano mayor arqueando una ceja, pero cuando Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa supo que así era – Por lo que veo tu nunca vas a cambiar

-Es mi naturaleza, no veo por que he de cambiar

-Inuyasha…- Sesshomaru hizo una pausa – Ya estoy arto de tu vida, tienes que cambiar. Tu libertinaje ya ha sobrepasado todo limite y el mío incluso

-Lo siento Sesshomaru, pero continuare con mi vida hasta donde llegue

-Pues como hermano mayor te exijo que lo hagas. Esta vez no te hablo como un amigo, si no como tu hermano, es tiempo de que le des atención a tus negocios y por que no casarte

-¿Casarme? – repitió la última palabra de Sesshomaru

-Así es y si no lo haces te juro que lo lamentaras- amenazó su hermano

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y que pasa si no lo hago? – lo retó Inuyasha

-Me veré en la penosa situación de bajarte tus mensualidades a un nivel muy bajo en el cual no podrás ni pagarle a una prostituta

-¡¿Qué? Tú no puedes hacer esto – Inuyasha golpeo la mesa con su puño cerrado –Ese dinero es mío

-Pues en ese caso hazte cargo de tus negocios por que yo ya no puedo. Muy apenas puedo con los míos como para mantener los tuyos. Esa es mi condición o te casas o te quedas en banca rota. Tú decide

**XXX**

Esa noche Kagome muy a penas probó bocado, tuvo que retiraste antes del postre ya que no se sentía bien.

Cuando entró a su habitación se quito el vestido y se puso un camisón. Miró desde la ventana las oscuras calles, la lluvia había comenzado hace como media hora y aun no cesaba, sin duda la lluvia había sido un mal presagio.

Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared o se casaba o iba a un internado.

¿Cuál de las dos opciones era la indicada?

-Huir sería lo mejor - susurró en medio de la noche al mismo tiempo que retiraba una lágrima de sus mejillas

Continuar..

* * *

**Holaaa **

**Bueno aquí con un capitulo más, espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué pasara? ¿Huirá Kagome con tal de no ser enviada a un convento o verse obligada a casarse? ¿Aceptara Inuyasha las condiciones de su hermano?**

**Por cierto voy a modificar el resumen ;).**

**Nos vemos en otro cap**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Perla**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_Inuyasha miró a su hermano y una gran coraje lo invadió, seguramente su hermano estaba bromando con algo tan serio como eso y si era así era la - peor broma que en su vida le había dado._

_-No se te da bien bromear Sesshomaru – comentó Inuyasha – Seguramente estas molesto por mi forma de vida_

_-Sabes perfectamente que yo no bromeo y más si se trata de algo tan serio -su hermano mayor se levantó de la silla dispuesto a marcharse – Por ahora piénsalo bien, te doy hasta mañana para que me des tu respuesta _

_-Te la puedo dar en este preciso momento – él también se levanto para estar a la altura de Sesshomaru – No me casare de eso puedes estar seguro _

_-De acuerdo – Sesshomaru asintió – Pero no me vengas con reclamos cuando te mande poco dinero de lo habitual, recuerda que soy tu administrador y el poder que me haz dado sobre tus bienes me permite hacer eso _

_-¡Maldita sea! _

_-Si, maldita sea. Pero si tengo que corregirte desde ahora así lo haré. Nuestros padres se han de estar avergonzando de ti al ver en lo que se ha convertido su hijo – Sesshomaru inclinó la cabeza –Regresa a la habitación con esa mujer y termina con lo que dejaste pendiente, si eso puede aclarar tu mente, hazlo - avanzó hacia la salida de esa taberna y lo dejo solo_

_En el instante en que su hermano se fue, sus amigos se acercaron a él._

_-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Miroku _

_-No es nada – Inuyasha negó – Vámonos de aquí, de repente me aburrí _

_Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo salieron de la taberna, los pensamientos del ojidorado recordando una y otra vez las condiciones de su hermano mayor, si quería seguir con su estilo de vida tendría que quitarle el poder de todos sus vienes a Sesshomaru y contratarse otro administrador que se hiciera cargo ya que él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y mucho menos se casaría. _

_**XXX**_

_Casarse, esa palabra provocaba una oleada de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, ¿Cuándo pensó su padre eso? Apenas iba a cumplir sus 18 años y había vivido poco, el hecho de pensar en el compromiso la aterraba, odiaba esos compromisos por conveniencia, el resto de sus amigas ya estaban casadas e incluso algunas tenían hijos ¿Estaba ella preparada para un compromiso como ese? _

_Aunque se sintiera madura, aun no estaba lista y por desgracia su madre no estaba a su lado para aconsejarla sobre matrimonio, pero sabía quien si lo haría._

_Abrió la puerta de su habitación, miró el corredor y estaba en penumbras, seguramente tanto sus padres cómo sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos. Así que bajó con cuidado las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarse con la ama de llaves y mas que ama era cómo su madre._

_Kaede estaba sentada en un banco mirando por la ventana de la cocina, giro su cabeza hacía la puerta de la entrada y se encontró con la mas joven de los Higurashi. _

_-¿Necesitas algo, mi niña? – preguntó dulcemente la anciana _

_Kaede era una mujer ya grande, sus canas reflejaban el tiempo y los años vividos pero sobre todo la experiencia de la vida. _

_-No nana – ella negó y tomó asiento a lado de la anciana Kaede _

_-¿Qué te preocupa? – inquirió nuevamente la anciana _

_-Kaede…- hizo una pausa antes de hablar, pues estaba formulando la pregunta en su mente - ¿Cómo se prepara una para el matrimonio? Es decir…_

_-Se justo a lo que te refieres – la interrumpió la anciana, hizo a un lado el vaso en donde había bebido un poco de agua – El matrimonio por conveniencia es algo por lo que debemos pasar, nadie nos explica que cosas debemos afrontar o como será la noche de bodas_

_Al escuchar eso último, el pánico la invadió, no estaba preparada para eso, había escuchado a algunas mujeres hablar de ese tema, algunas hablaban con felicidad y otras no tanto. _

_-Pero… no se nada _

_-Lo sé cariño, tu madre pasó por lo mismo, me preguntaba si alguna vez iba a ser feliz con el hombre que eligieron sus padres y mira, fue más que feliz_

_-Pero yo no me quiero casar. Ni mucho menos quiero ir a un convento, antes prefiero huir _

_-Huir no te serviría de nada. En tal caso que lo hicieras ¿Te has puesto pensar lo que te puede deparar la vida? _

_Kaede tomó una delicada mano de Kagome – Hija, el matrimonio no es tan malo, veras que con el paso del tiempo aprenderás amar a tu futuro marido. Ahora ve a dormir, es tarde y debes de estar bien para mañana en la noche, recuerda que mañana es la fiesta de Lady Brigitte_

_Kagome no muy convencida asintió. Decepcionada por que Kaede no le había explicado nada subió de nuevo a su habitación, se recargó en la cama y el sueño vino a ella. _

_**XXX**_

_El carruaje de Inuyasha se detuvo en la entrada de su casa, suspiró y bajó del coche, estaba frustrado, su muy querido hermano había interrumpido en el mejor momento, ¿Ahora que tendría que hacer para calmar las ansias que sentía por tener a una mujer? _

_Toco la puerta y un hombre anciano, chaparro y flaco le abrió la puerta. _

_-Buenas noches, señor – saludó el hombre_

_-Buenas noches Totosai – respondió el saludo amargamente cuando entro a la mansión, se detuvo en el vestíbulo y miró a su mayordomo - ¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia?_

_-Lady Brigitte vino personalmente a entregarle esto – extendió un sobre color crema e Inuyasha lo tomó_

_-Gracias Totosai. Me iré a dormir, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo _

_Inuyasha subió las escaleras y fue directo a su habitación. Dejó el pequeño sobre en medio de la cama y tomó su bata para dormir, se la puso y después se sirvió un poco de Brandy._

_Dio un pequeño trago a su copa y miró el sobre que estaba en la cama ¿Qué le había mandado esta ves Brig? Para nadie era secreto que él y esa pelirroja de ojos azules pasaban momentos agradables incluso en la propia casa de Inuyasha. _

_Se acercó lentamente a la cama aun con la copa en su mano, la dejo sobre la mesa y tomó la carta para abrirla. Era una invitación a un baile de disfraces que se llevaría acabo mañana en su casa con honor al cumpleaños de su madre, maldita fuera Brig por que no se lo había dicho con anticipación, ahora tendría que rebuscar entre su armario para usar, pero para él no era problema, tendía trajes de sobra y un sinfín de mascaras, pero mañana elegiría que ponerse, ahora lo que quería era descansar._

_Asistiría mañana a ese baile y persuadiría a Brigitte de pasar un momento agradable en el jardín, sólo habían pasado dos días desde su último encuentro y estaba ansioso por verla._

_-Brigitte – susurró y se durmió _

_**XXX**_

_Al d+ia siguiente en la noche._

_-No voy a ir – se aferró a su decisión _

_-Pues no me importa lo que digas, así que sube en este momento a tu habitación y cámbiate. Esta noche debe ser importante, ya que comenzaremos a buscarte un pretendiente _

_-Pero…_

_-Kagome – la interrumpió su hermano mayor – Obedece a nuestro padre y sube a tu habitación, mandare a Ayame y a Eri para que te ayuden _

_La joven subió a su habitación sin decir nada. Los bailes y más de disfraces le desagradaban, odiaba estar alrededor de gente hipócrita que se dedicaba a criticar los vestidos de las mujeres y la vida de las personas._

_Pero lo que mas detestaba no era el baile si no Brigitte, aunque sus padres fueran amigos ellas dos nunca congeniaban, por eso a la edad de diez años se impuso al no seguir frecuentándola, por desgracia se la topaba cada vez que acompañaba a Kaede al mercado, se había puesto hermosa, su cabello cobrizo le llegaba hasta la cintura y esos ojos azules, hacían que cada hombre de derritiera a sus pies._

_Lo sabía por que escuchaba a su hermano Koga hablar de ella, hace tiempo el estuvo enamorado de ella, la frecuentaba de vez en cuando pero jamás mostro interés a su hermano, pero cuando Ayame vino a trabajar a la casa de los Higurashi se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, tal vez su padre nunca aceptara a esa relación pero sabía de sobra lo que su hermano tramaría si se oponía, lo último que sabía de Brigitte era que tenia un amante nunca supo la identidad del hombre y ni si quiera deseaba saberlo._

_Ayame y Eri entraron a su habitación y la ayudaron a arreglarse._

_-Te vez hermosa, Kagome – dijo Ayame una vez que terminaron _

_-Gracias chicas – Kagome asintió - ¿Pueden dejarme sola un momento? Lo necesito _

_Ambas chicas asintieron, le hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación. _

_Kagome se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo, llevaba puesto un vestido color turquesa ajustado de la cintura que se moldeaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, además tenía las mangas caídas y eso dejaba al descubierto los hombros permitiendo un poco la visión del nacimiento de sus senos. Cómo peinado llevaba una diadema y su pelo ondulado caía por los hombros y por su espalda, había querido algo sencillo y ese era perfecto. _

_Se apartó del espejo y fue a su tocador para terminarse de arreglar ella sola, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró su padre con un pequeño alhajero entre las manos. Su expresión era de asombro, ya que Kagome era el mismo retrato de su madre y verla arreglado de esa forma se parecía mucho más._

_Kagome se puso de pie y avanzó hacia su padre._

_-Luces hermosa esta noche – pasó una mano por las mejillas de su hija – Eres idéntica a ella -__Haciendo referencia al parecido que tenía Kagome con su madre_

_-¿En cerio? – preguntó emocionada y su padre asintió _

_-Así es, así que esta noche he decidió darte esto _

_Su padre abrió el pequeño alhajero y Kagome dejó escapar un susurro al ver el hermoso collar. _

_-Le perteneció a tu abuela – comentó la cabecilla de la familia Higurashi – Después a tu madre, este diamante a estado en generación tras generación, al morir tu madre me hizo jurar que te lo diera cuando fuera el momento – su padre esbozó una sonrisa y suspiro – Y creo que es el momento_

_-Es hermoso _

_El padre de Kagome sacó el collar del alhajero y se lo puso a su hija, era de plata, llevaba pequeños diamantes incrustados y por último uno diamante grande en el centro del mismo color del vestido. _

_-Pero esto aun no me ha hecho cambiar de opinión – dijo su padre – Recuerda que aun me debes una respuesta _

_Antes de salir Kagome tomó su antifaz, se colgó del brazo de su padre y ambos bajaron hasta el vestíbulo donde sus otros dos hijos los esperaban._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pues bien, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, tengo que decirles que en un principio tenía pensado otra trama para el fic, pero ya saben como es mi cabesita de ocurrente y pues a ella llegaron ideas xD. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que se llamara "Un encuentro....¿Apasionado?"... jejeje con eso ya saben que pasara.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, las quiero mucho de mucho.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 **_

_Inuyasha se decidió por un simple traje compuesto por un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un sacó negro, para hacer contraste un antifaz del mismo color, había guardado la invitación en el bolsillo de su gabardina, tomó un bastón y en cuando bajó las escaleras el carruaje ya lo esperaba justo en la entrada de su casa._

_-No me esperes temprano Totosai – le informó a su mayordomo – Puede que esta noche no regrese _

_Y salió de la casa, subió al carruaje que lo llevaría la casa de Lady Brigitte, había sido generosa en mandarle una invitación, después de todo un Taisho era bienvenido en cualquier lugar. _

_El carruaje de Inuyasha se detuvo justo en la entrada de la casa de Lady Brigitte, las luces estaban encendidas y aun seguían llegando gente, el camino que conducía hacia la entrada de la casa estaba adornado por rosas rojas y rosas, seguramente esto había sido obra de Brigitte._

_Entró a la casa y dejó sus cosas con un mozo, después entro por el vestíbulo y había un sinfín de gente conocida, algunas bailaban, otras platicaban mientras bebían. Visualizó a los padres de Brigitte en una esquina y se acercó a ellos para saludarlos. _

_-Buenas noches señores Wells – hizo una reverencia, tomó la mano de la señora Wells y deposito un gentil beso – Le deseo un feliz cumpleaños señora Wells, el día de hoy luce hermosa _

_-Gracias hijo – la señora Wells le regaló una sonrisa – Justamente estábamos hablando de ti, le decía a mi hija Brigitte que no vendrías _

_-Nunca dude señora Wells, en cuanto recibí la invitación no dude en venir – Miró hacia ambos lados ya que Brigitte no se encontraba en con ellos - ¿No saben dónde está Brigitte?_

_-Se encuentra en el salón de baile hijo – explicó la Señora Wells_

_-Señores Wells con permio _

_-Estas en tu casa. Diviértete_

_Inuyasha en lugar de ir al centro del salón de baile y buscar a Brigitte fue a una barra donde estaban sirviendo licor. Se recargó en la mesa y observó a los invitados bailar, todos llevaban antifaces y se veían alegres al bailar, Brigitte no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que estaba bailando con un joven de su misma edad._

_Y en ese momento fue cuando la vio por primera vez, justo en la entrada ella aprecia con tres hombres, llevaba puesto un vestido color turquesa y un antifaz del mismo color. La siguió con la mirada y contempló como saludaba a los señores Wells._

_Algunas mujeres habían reconocido a Inuyasha, pero él sólo tenia ojos para una, no se dio cuenta que comenzó a caminar involuntariamente hacia esa mujer de vestido color turquesa._

_Kagome se sentía incomoda con tanta gente, sus hermanos la habían dejado completamente sola y no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo estar a lado de su padre quien charlaba animadamente con los señores Wells._

_Poco a poco Kagome se fue apartando de ellos, iba tan distraída cuando sintió que había chocado contra el pecho de un hombre. Kagome alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban intensamente, algo en ella hizo sentirle sensaciones que nunca había experimentado._

_-Discúlpeme – dijo Kagome un poco nerviosa – No lo vi _

_-No se preocupe – él esbozó una sonrisa – Yo iba distraído y tampoco la vi venir _

_El corazón de Kagome dio un pequeño brinco, jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre tan atractivo como él. El hombre era alto, de pecho ancho, de un brillante cabello negro y ojos dorados. _

_Inuyasha se perdió en ese par de ojos color chocolate que muy apenas podía ver por ese antifaz que ocultaba la belleza de esa mujer, era más bella incluso que la pelirroja con la que estaba dispuesto a pasar una velada intensa, pero esas intenciones desaparecieron cuando la vio entrar, estaba seguro que si alguna vez la había visto la reconocería pero no nunca había visto sus ojos. El aroma de su piel lo inundaron y un deseo por poseerla se apodero de él ¿En que estaba pensando? Nunca experimento eso, es verdad que se dejaba llevar por el deseo cuando estaba con mujeres, pero con ella era diferente, era como si deseara ser diferente en ese momento. _

_Iba a decirle algo pero una pelirroja se aceró a ellos e Inuyasha tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo por soltarla aunque no quisiera y en ese momento odio a Brigitte por haber interrumpido el momento. _

_-Oh aquí estás – la pelirroja lo tomó de un brazo – En cuanto mis padres me dijeron que habías llegado comencé a buscarte y aquí estas – Brigitte no le había prestado atención a la joven, sólo la miró por el rabillo de sus ojos - ¿Le importa si me llevo a este hombre?_

_Kagome solamente negó y observó como la joven se llevaba a ese hombre._

_Brigitte se había llevado a Inuyasha al salón de baile, la joven llevaba un vestido en color rojo con un escote muy prolongado y un antifaz en color negro. _

_-Esta noche no pienso compartirte con nadie – la joven le susurró al oído –Eres solamente mío_

_-¿Desde cuanto me haz compartido? – Inuyasha soltó una pequeña risa _

_-Con todas las que están aquí – dijo Brigitte - ¿Te gusta mi vestido? _

_El ojidorado deslizó su vista desde los ojos de Brigitte y un poco más al escote, se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego se mordió el labio inferior. _

_-Está…está algo escotado – comentó nervioso _

_-Lo elegí especialmente para ti – Brigitte esbozó una sonrisa seductora – Y estoy esperando a que me lo quites – le susurró fogosa al oído _

_-Brigitte no puedes decir eso aquí – respondió Inuyasha algo nervioso – Están tus padres y hay mucha gente ¿Qué van a decir?_

_-¿Desde cuando Inuyasha Taisho se preocupa por lo que digan los demás? ¿No te gustaría verme desnuda ante ti, como en otras ocasiones? _

"_Si" dijo para si mismo, pero a la única que quería ver desnuda era precisamente a esa joven del vestido turquesa. _

_Por un momento Kagome había tenido la sensación de poder conocer a ese desconocido, pero la pelirroja se lo había llevado y con ella esa esperanza de saber su nombre._

_-¿Me complace este baile Señorita? _

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con él._

_-No se – ella negó – No lo conozco mi señor y no bailo con un extraño – bromeó _

_-Eso puede arreglarse – Koga se inclinó – Koga Higurashi. Ven – su hermano la tomó de la mano – Quiero bailar esta contra danza y no me la pienso perder_

_-Pero Koga…_

_Koga no escuchó las protestas de su hermana y en cambio la arrastró hacia la pista de baile, aun el desconocido se encontraba bailando, cuando la danza la separó de su hermano en ese instante la unía a ese desconocido. _

_-Creo que el destino se aferra en unirnos señorita – le dijo con voz dulce _

_-Eso parece – respondió Kagome algo sonrojada _

_-Puedo…_

_Pero antes de que hubiera dicho algo se volvieron a separar y Kagome volvió a encontrarse con su hermano. _

_Inuyasha esperaba el momento a que el baile terminara para ir con esa dama y preguntarle de una vez su nombre._

_-Inuyasha te veo distraído ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Brigitte cuando la contra danza los unió _

_-No es nada – Inuyasha negó – Si me disculpas Brigitte. De un momento a otro me sentí sediento _

_Y se apartó de ella lo más rápido posible. _

_La velada pasaba lenta para él, tuvo que esconderse varias veces de Brigitte ya que ella lo buscaba impaciente por todos los rincones del salón._

_En cuanto a la bella enmascarada, quería ir a su encuentro y sacarla a bailar, pero sabía bien que si hacia eso, Brigitte estaría al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Para su fortuna Brigitte en ese momento se encontraba bailando con un joven y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella. _

_Pero no podía hacerlo, ya que ella se encontraba platicando con dos hombres ¿Eran familia o uno de ellos era su pretendiente? Sin saber por que, comenzó a experimentar una especie de celos, cosa que nunca llegó a sentir por ninguna otra mujer, solo con ella._

_Esa angustia de no saber quien era lo estaba matando, calcinando por dentro, cada una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas hacían que sintiera mariposas en el estomago, tenía ese deseo impulsivo de acerarse a ella y apartarla de esos dos hombres y tenerla sola para él, pero sería estúpido si lo hacia ya que llamaría la atención._

_El joven ambarino observó como uno de esos hombres se llevaba a su dulce enmascarada al salón del baile, así que solo permaneció en el mismo rincón y dedicarse a contemplar cada rasgo de su belleza, era extraño, pero presentía que la había visto en algún lado, de haber sido así, la hubiera reconocido al instante. _

_-¿Qué tienes, Kagome?- le preguntó su hermano Bankotsu – Te veo distraída _

_-Sólo estoy cansada Bankotsu – comentó la joven de ojos chocolate – Es mas, quisiera tomar un poco de aire fresco – Kagome se detuvo en medio del salón - ¿No te importa? _

_-Claro que no – Bankotsu negó y encogió los hombros – Ve a tomar aire fresco, lo necesitas _

_-Gracias – Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla y abandonó el salón de baile _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa al verla salir por ese balcón, esa era la oportunidad que había esperado en toda la noche y no la iba a desperdiciar, salió del balcón, bajó unas escaleras y se escondió tras unos arbustos. _

_Kagome salió al balcón a tomar aire fresco, la gente y el ruido la hicieron sentirse sofocada, no estaba acostumbrado ese tipo de bailes. Estuvo a punto de quitarse el antifaz para sentir el aire fresco pero no lo hizo, ya que una voz masculina la distrajo. _

_-Nos encontramos de nuevo, señorita _

_Kagome giró su cabeza y se encontró con un hombre a lado de ella, el mismo desconocido de ojos dorados. _

_-¿A caso me esta siguiendo, señor? – preguntó Kagome arqueando una ceja _

_-Si se refiere a seguirá con la mirada…si – admitió – La he estado observando toda la noche _

_-¿Debo sentirme incomoda o alagada? – volvió a preguntar _

_El ambarino esbozó una sonrisa – Créame que lo último que quiero es no hacerla sentir incomoda _

_Antes de que Kagome contestara, una pareja entro al balcón. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de disgusto, tomó la mano de la joven y la llevó más allá del jardín._

_Kagome quiso soltarse de él, pero le fue imposible._

_-¿A dónde me lleva? – volvió a preguntar esta vez nerviosa por tener tan cerca a ese hombre_

_-A un lugar donde nadie nos moleste – respondió Inuyasha seductoramente _

_Se alejaron más del balcón hasta que solo se escuchaban los mormullos de la música, Inuyasha se detuvo detrás de unos arbustos y recargó a la joven en el tronco de árbol. _

_Un pánico invadió el ser de Kagome, estaba sola, en medio de la oscuridad con un completo desconocido. _

_-Lo siento por lo que voy hacer. Pero he pasado la velada completa pensando en besarla _

_Y sin previo aviso le dio un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, pero los labios de la joven no eran expertos. "Una virgen" pensó por sus adentros, así que bajo de intensidad sus besos, lentamente abrió sus labios y paso su lengua por la cavidad de la joven, era tan tibia, fresca y cada beso robado era inocente. _

_El deseo se apodero de él, si ella era virgen como pensaba tenía que conformarse con un simple y casto beso._

_El corazón de Kagome latió tan fuerza, nunca lo había sentido latir de esa manera, era su primer beso y no sabía como hacerlo, pero ese hombre le fue indicando como hacerlo con sus delicados movimientos. ¿Quién era él?_

_Inuyasha se vio obligado en detener el beso, ya que a ambos les faltaba el aire. _

_-Necesito saber quien eres – Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a quitarle el antifaz pero la joven se apartó de él_

_-No lo haga – le rogó Kagome – Esto no debió pasar, ni siquiera lo conozco y usted a mi no – y con esto ella se retiraba lo más rápido de ese lugar_

_-¡Espera, no te vayas! _

_Pero ella no le hizo caso y se marchó de aquel lugar._

_Inuyasha observó la huida de esa joven ¿Ahora como iba a saber quien era? Lo había echado todo a perder, si tan sólo en el salón se hubiera acercado a ella y le hubiera preguntado su nombre las cosas habrían sido distintas._

_Lanzó una maldición por sus adentros, estaba dispuesto a seguirla y ofrecerle una disculpa, pero algo le dijo que mirara hacía abajo y se encontró con un medallón de plata y un diamante redondo color turquesa, era de ella y estaba dispuesto a regresárselo y ofrecerle una diamante redondo color turquesa._

_Cuando entro al salón la buscó por todos lados y no la vio por ninguna parte, ella se había marchado, sin ningún nombre, sin ningún indicio en donde buscarla, sólo había dejado como recuerdo ese collar._

_Continuara_

* * *

_**Hola, hola**_

_**Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… ¿El collar perdido de Kagome los unirá? No se a ver que pasa.**_

_**En cuanto hacer los capítulos mas largos, claro que los haré mas largo, denme tiempo, por el momento ya comenzó hacerlo un poco más largo =). **_

_**Yo las veo en la siguiente actualización.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_

_**(Loca 2, cambio y fuera xD) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 "Compromiso, uniendo familias"**_

_Kagome entró al salón y buscó a su padre, para decirle que la llevara a casa ya que se sentía mal, él accedió de buena manera, pero Koga y Bankotsu se que quisieron quedarse pero no se los permitió el jefe de la familia._

_Al llegar a casa la joven sólo se despidió con un "buenas noches" y subió rápidamente a su, habitación, se quitó el antifaz y lo arrojó a un rincón de su habitación, y después se dejo caer al borde de la cama y comenzó a llorar._

_Jamás había estado en esa situación, y no comprendía por que lloraba, pero ese hombre la había hizo sentir humillada pero al mismo tiempo había gozado cada uno de sus besos, aun sentía los labios de ese desconocido en sus labios era como una llamarada de fuego en sus labios._

_Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, se llevó las manos al cuello y…_

_-¡Mi collar! – Dijo desesperada- Lo he perdido _

_En ese momento Ayame toco la puerta y entro._

_-Buenas noches Kagome, vengo a ayudarla a desvestirse _

_-No te preocupes Ayame – Kagome negó –Puedes irte a dormir, yo lo haré sola_

_La joven asintió y estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación pero Kagome la detuvo._

_-Ayame… ¿De casualidad no haz visto un collar con un diamante turquesa aquí en mi habitación?_

_-No Kagome– la joven negó – Después que usted se fue, vine para acomodar sus cosas pero en ningún momento vi ese collar que usted dice_

_-Gracias Ayame, puedes retirarte _

_-Buenas noches Kagome_

_-Descansa Ayame _

_Ayame salió de la habitación y dejo sola a Kagome, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a desatar los listones de su vestido y este se deslizó por su cuerpo, por ultimo se quitó el corsé y tomó la bata de dormir que estaba en la cama y se la puso._

_Había perdido el collar de su madre en la casa de los Wells estaba completamente segura, pero cuando salió del balcón aun lo llevaba puesto y era probable que cuando estuvo con ese desconocido se le había caído. _

_Sintió nostalgia ya que ese era un tesoro familia, era de su madre y lo había perdido, vaya problema en el que se había metido, si su padre se daba cuenta que perdió el collar de su madre ahora si se enojaría y mucho._

_Y todo por haberse dejado llevar por esos momentos con ese desconocido. _

_**XXX**_

_Esa noche aunque tuvo la invitación de Brigitte de entrar a su habitación y pasar un dulce encuentro, no estaba de humor para eso, ninguna mujer se le había escapado de las manos como esa desconocida lo había hecho._

_Tocó la puerta de su casa y Totossai le abrió, le dio las buenas noches y subió a su habitación. Se quitó el antifaz y lo dejo en un pequeño escritorio, tomó una botella de brandy y se sirvió un poco, después se recargó en la cama y su mente le pasaba una y otra vez la dulce imagen de esa desconocida._

_Su cabello ondulado y azabache, sus ojos color chocolate, su esbelta figura, en nacimiento de sus pechos que se asomaban discretamente por el escote, sintió un dolor en la entre pierna, si hubiera aceptado la oferta de Brig no estaría pasando por estos momentos._

_De pronto se acordó que había encontrado tirado el collar de esa joven, lo sacó de su pantalón y lo contemplaba una y mil veces, era evidente la joven buscaría esa valiosa joya hasta el rincón de cada ciudad y cuando diera con ella, esta vez no había antifaces que ocultaran su hermoso rostro._

_¿Era tan hermosa sin el antifaz? _

_-Te encontraré – juró en medio de la noche – Aunque así sea lo último que haga, daré contigo, mi dulce enmascarada _

_Al día siguiente Sesshomaru fue a visitar por asuntos de negocios al señor Higurashi, en cuanto entró Kagome fue la primera en recibirlo._

_-Señor Taisho que gusto tenerlo por aquí – Kagome le hizo una pequeña reverencia _

_-Buenos días señorita – Sesshomaru tomó la delicada mano de Kagome y la besó - ¿Está su padre en casa?_

_Justo en ese momento salía el padre de Kagome desde la sala de estar, la joven los dejo solos y el señor Higurashi llevo a Sesshomaru al despacho._

_Ambos hablaban de negocios y Sesshomaru observó un poco distraído al Señor Higurashi._

_-¿Ocurre algo, Señor Higurashi? – le preguntó _

_-Me ocurren muchas cosas hijo – comentó el padre de Kagome – Me temo que estoy mas concentrado en buscarle a mi hija un esposo, que no puedo concentrarme en mis negocios_

_De pronto Sesshomaru armó el rompecabezas en su memoria, ya estaba, si él también quería ver a su hermano casado que mejor con la hija de uno de sus socios, sin duda sería un matrimonio que a ambas familias les convendría y así serviría que su hermano cambiara el estilo de vida._

_-Que coincidencia – dijo Sesshomaru – Yo en cambio ando buscando una prometida para mi hermano _

_Y como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Sesshomaru el padre de Kagome pensó justamente lo mismo._

_-Sesshomaru – el Señor Higurashi aclaro su garganta - ¿Te gustaría ver unidas a amabas familias? ¿Es decir, que hubiera una boda de por medio?_

_-¿Esta pensando lo mismo que yo? – inquirió Sesshomaru arqueado una ceja _

_-Mi hija esta soltera, tu hermano también lo esta, tu andas buscándole una prometida a tu hermano y yo un prometido a mi hija… _

_-¿Casar a su hija con mi hermano? – mas que hacerle esa pregunta al Señor Higurashi, Sesshomaru se la hacia para si mismo, Kagome era hermosa y no habría problemas en unirlos a ambos – Es buena idea_

_-¿Entonces, unimos a las familias? – el padre de Kagome extendió una mano hacia Sesshomaru_

_-Unimos a las familias – y estrechó la suya con el Señor Higurashi_

_Ambos terminaron de hablar de negocios, Sesshomaru le comunico al señor Higurashi que dentro de unos días vendría con su hermano para pedir la mano de su hija._

_Kagome se la pasó en el jardín, esta vez no pudo ir a su lugar secreto, bueno no tan secreto ya que Bankotsu sabía a la perfección donde encontrarla. Aun estaba preocupada por su collar ¿Y si iba a la casa de los Wells y preguntaba si no habían encontrado un collar perdido? Estaba segura que aunque fuera ellos le dirían que no, era un collar demasiado fino y muy antiguo, seguramente sus antepasados y mas las mujeres estaban enfadadas con ella. _

_Pero no sólo era el collar quien la tenía distraída, era su encuentro con ese desconocido de ojos dorados y pelo negro, seguramente era mucho más guapo sin esa mascara y por algún momento deseo volverlo tener frente a ella y que la estuviera besando como lo hizo la noche anterior, con ese beso apasionado que robaba hasta el alma. _

_-Kagome _

_Una joven la sacó de sus pensamientos y giró para verla, era su amiga Eri._

_-¿Qué pasa Eri?_

_-Tu padre quiere hablar contigo – informó la joven – Dice que es urgente _

_Esto le dio pánico, seguramente había notado la ausencia del collar y no había inventado alguna escusa que decirle. La joven asintió, se levantó de la banquita en donde estaba sentada y fue directo al despacho de su padre._

_Tocó la puerta varias veces hasta que a la tercera recibió respuesta. Kagome entró y vio a su padre sentado en una silla mirándola fijamente._

_-¿Y bien? – Inquirió su padre - ¿Qué elegiste?_

_Cielos con todo lo que había pasado, se había olvidado por completo de aceptar las condiciones de su padre._

_-No he tenido tiempo para pensarlo – dijo sinceramente, la verdad era que estaba perdida a culpa de unos ojos dorados_

_-Pues yo ya lo hice por ti – informó su padre_

_El silencio se apodero de Kagome, si su padre había decidido mandarla a un convento estaba perdida, ahora mas que nada no quería ir a ese lugar, quería buscar su collar y encontrar a ese hombre._

_-¿Cuándo me voy al convento? – preguntó resignada_

_-No hija – su padre negó – No iras a un convento, por que te he conseguido al mejor pretendiente _

_-¡¿Qué? – Kagome sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba _

_-Lo que haz escuchado Kagome. Esta mañana cuando vino Sesshomaru me dijo que estaba buscando una prometida para su hermano, ¿Qué casualidad, no? Así que ambos hemos decidió unir a las familias. Prepárate hija, por que te casaras con Inuyasha Taisho, el hermano menor de Sesshomaru..._

_Continuara_

* * *

**Hola**

**Pues pobre Kagome, aunque ni tanto, hay quienes desearíamos estar en su lugar jeje (Yo soy una de ellas).**

**Mis queridas niñas, bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, si tengo hacerlo pensado algo asi como la Cenisienta pero a mi manera, aunque aqui no habrá hadas madrinas, ratoncitos que hablan ni mucho menos una calabaza como carruaje jejeje :p.**

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**P e r l a**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_En cuanto Kagome escuchó eso, comenzó a ver borroso y sólo escucho el murmullo de su padre antes de perder la razón._

_Kagome sentía que estaba flotando sobre una nueve cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró recostada en el sofá del despacho, a su alrededor estaba su padre y sus dos hermanos. _

_-¿Me vas a comprometer con él? – inquirió Kagome al tiempo que se levantaba, se mareo y antes de caer de nuevo Koga la retuvo en sus brazos - ¿Con ese libertino? _

_-Hija – habló serio el padre de Kagome – Ya esta acordado, en unos días Sesshomaru vendrá con su hermano a pedir tu mano_

_-Lo dudo – Kagome negó – Ese tipo de hombres son de los que nunca se casan, reconocería a uno libertino en cuanto lo viera _

_Lo cierto era que Kagome conocía la fama del libertino de Inuyasha Taisho pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con él, y si lo haría lo reconocería en cualquier instante._

_Pero ignoraba por completo quien la había besado y quien tenía su collar era precisamente él. _

_-Pues aunque te opongas, esta tomada mi decisión así que no intentes nada estúpido ¿Quieres? _

_-¿Cómo que? – Kagome se apartó furiosa de Koga _

_-Cómo huir, te conozco y se por lo que esta pasando por tu cabecita, así que si no quieres tener a un guardia que te vigile día y noche no pienses en eso. Ahora ve a descansar, la notica te ha caído de golpe _

_Kagome no dijo nada y salió furiosa del despacho._

_-¿En cerio la comprometiste con él, padre? – le preguntó Koga_

_-Así es hijo – asintió el señor Higurashi_

_-Pero Inuyasha tiene pésima fama, dudo que llegue a ser buen esposo – intervino Bankotsu _

_-Hijos, ustedes son hombres, para las mujeres es distinto. Si los padres eligen un prometido para su hija ese será y Kagome tendrá que aceptarlo quiera o no quiera_

_-¿Y si me opongo? – inquirió Koga entrando a la defensa de su germano_

_-Tú no harás eso- amenazó su padre - Este matrimonio resolverla por completo la vida de Kagome_

_Tanto Koga como Bankotsu sabían que ya no tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar, así que salieron molestos rumbo a la cocina y se encontraron con Ayame y Eri._

_-Te vez molesto Koga – dijo la joven pelirroja en tono dulce - ¿Pasó algo? _

_-No es nada Ayame – Koga negó sentándose en una silla_

_-¿Quieren algo de tomar? – preguntó Eri_

_-Gracias Eri, por el momento no – respondió Bankotsu - ¿Qué vamos hacer? – le preguntó a su hermano en cuanto las chicas los dejaron solos_

_-Aceptar lo que ha decidido nuestro padre, no nos queda mas remedio _

_-Pero conozco a Inuyasha, lo he visto juga siempre en la misma casa de apuestas, cuando esta aburrido va a una taberna, en los eventos sociales siempre lleva a una mujer distinta cada semana. Kagome es una mujer dulce y dudo que pueda aguantar a un tipo como él – dijo Bankotsu _

_-Lo mismo pienso – Koga observó el camino por donde se había ido Ayame y suspiro_

_-¿Ya se lo haz dicho? – Bankotsu prefirió cambiar de tema _

_Koga observó a su hermano y esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que negaba._

_-Dudo que me haga caso. Para ella sólo soy el hijo de su patrón y no el hombre que la ama ¿Y tú, ya hablaste con Eri? – Y recibió una negativa por parte de su hermano – Que complicado, amamos a esas mujeres y no podemos decirles nada_

_-¿Crees que nuestro padre las acepte en la familia?_

_-No lo creo – Koga negó con amargura – Es capaz de conseguirnos prometidas sin consultarlo_

_-Si lo hace soy capaz de huir con Eri_

_-¿Y en donde nos dejan a Ayame y a mi? _

_Inuyasha había pasado toda la noche pensando en esa dama enmascarada, cuando entró Totosai a despertarlo._

_-Señor - lo llamó en voz alta para que lo escuchara _

_Aun adormilado de vio obligado a despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con su mayordomo._

_-¿Qué...pasa? – preguntó con voz perezosa _

_-La señorita Wells acaba de llegar y solicita hablar con usted – informó el anciano _

_-Dile que no puedo atenerla en este momento, que la veré mas tarde – dicho esto se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza y volvió a dormir _

_-Le he dicho eso señor, pero ella insiste en hablar con usted _

_-Muy bien – Inuyasha se incorporó en la cama – Hazla pasar al despacho _

_El anciano asintió y salió de la habitación. _

_Frustrado por haberse visto obligado a despertarse temprano se puso lo primero que encontró y bajó hasta el despacho._

_Entró y se encontró con la pelirroja, lo estaba esperando sentada al borde del escritorio, llevaba un vestido de color violeta con diseños de flores bordadas en azul y un tremendo escote._

_-¿Te he interrumpido el sueño? – inquirió con voz dulce y una mirada seductora_

_El joven esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura._

_-Tú nunca interrumpes nada – le susurró al oído, la rodeó por la cintura y se acercó mas a ella - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_-Bueno…- ella jugueteo con los botones de la camisa de Inuyasha – Ayer te fuiste tan rápido sin despedirte de mi e incluso te espere toda la noche pero no llegaste _

_-Disculpa si me fui sin despedirme, se presento un problema, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensar tu desvelo? _

_Brigitte esbozó una media sonrisa, tomó la mano de Inuyasha y lo guió hasta a uno de sus senos._

_-Ya sabes lo que quiero – ronroneo en su oreja _

_-Brigitte aquí no – intentó apartar la mano pero la pelirroja lo impidió _

_-¿Por qué no? Estamos en tu casa y no hay nadie quien se de cuenta – la joven pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Inuyasha – Sólo tus empleados, pero dudo que ellos digan algo _

_Y sin dejar que hablara lo arrastró hacia ella y lo besó. El beso fue demandante, en ellos le decía que la tomara ahí mismo sobre el escritorio._

_Inuyasha respondió al beso y sintió endurecer su entrepierna, las manos del joven se deslizaron más abalo del vestido y comenzó a levantar lentamente la falda hasta dejarla a la altura de sus muslos, después con sus dedos expertos deshizo cada nudo del vestido, este se deslizo hacia por el cuerpo de la joven hasta detenerse en l cintura y ahora seguía el corset._

_Una vez que se libero de él, besó uno de los rosados pezones de la pelirroja y con la otra estimulaba el otro. Brigitte soltó un gemido al sentir un ardor en medio de sus muslos. _

_-Tómame Inuyasha – suplicó – Tómame aquí mismo _

_Inuyasha no respondió y soltó un gruñido, se desabrocho los pantalones y libero su miembro._

_-¿Deseas que te haga mía en este momento? – Le susurró al oído al mismo tiempo que acercaba su miembro al húmedo hueco de la pelirroja - ¿Realmente lo deseas?_

_-Oh…si – jadeó la joven – Hazme el amor Inuyasha – volvió a suplicar _

_No necesitó preguntarle nada más y la penetró en lo más profundo de su ser. Brig gimió al sentirlo moverse dentro de ella._

_Había ido a buscar a su hermano a darle la noticia de su compromiso, tocó la puerta y le abrió Totosai._

_-Buenos días señor – el anciano le hizo una reverencia _

_-Buenos días Totosai – respondió cordialmente el saludo Sesshomaru - ¿Está mi hermano en casa? _

_-¿El amo Inuyasha? – inquirió un poco nervioso_

_-¿A caso tengo otro hermano, Totosai? – Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja, por la expresión en el rostro del anciano algo no andaba bien - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? _

_-Señor, el amo Inuyasha…._

_Pero unos ruidos no dejaron terminar su frase. Iba a hablar pero Sesshomaru se lo prohibió, comenzó a caminar y se dejo guiar por esos ruidos, por lo que escuchaba eran gemidos de places y sobre todo de una mujer que provenían del despacho._

_-¿Quién está con él? – le preguntó al anciano una vez que él se había acercado a Sesshomaru y Totosai no respondió – Totosai si no me dices en este momento juro que entrare en ese despacho y le armare el peor escándalo que ha tenido en su vida _

_-Lady Brigitte Wells_

_-¡¿Qué? – tuvo que contener el un grito de ira - ¿Esa buscona? _

_El anciano Totosai sólo asintió._

_-Muy bien, lo esperare en la sala de estar. Por lo que veo esta muy ocupado como para atender a su propio hermano_

_Cuando Inuyasha sintió que iba a llegar al clímax se retiró de la joven y dejo caer su líquido al suelo. La miró, pero una parte de él se había sentido insatisfecho, no era a ella a quien le hacia el amor, se había imaginado a su enmascarada, imagino que esos jadeos eran de ella y le rogaban que la hiciera suya. ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer? ¿Por qué aun la seguía teniendo en sus pensamientos?_

_-¿Por qué te quedas callado? - la voz de Brigitte lo interrumpió _

_-Creo que es mejor que regreses a casa Brig – dijo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que le entregaba su corsé – Hoy espero a mi hermano y no me gustaría que nos encontrara así _

_-Pero creí que podríamos pasar más tiempo_

_-En otra ocasión – respondió Inuyasha acariciando la mejilla de la joven – Lo prometo _

_Ayudó a la joven a ponerse nuevamente el vestido y la acompaño hasta la salida, Brigitte quería despedirse dándole un beso apasionado pero Inuyasha se apartó, esto le molestó a la pelirroja y se fue._

_-Señor – lo interrumpió Totossai al verlo que subía de nuevo las escaleras_

_-Dime – dijo Inuyasha cansado, aun tenía sueño y ese encuentro tan temprano con Brigitte lo dejo más exhausto _

_-Su hermano lo espera en la sala de estar – informó _

_Inuyasha al escuchar que su hermano estaba en casa, se puso tenso y deseo que un hubiera escuchado nada en el despacho. Avanzó hacia la sala, y efectivamente ahí estaba su hermano bebiendo un café, en cuanto él se dio cuenta de su presencia le lanzó una mirada fría y sería._

_-El ejercicio matutino es bueno para la salud – comentó sarcásticamente – Al menos tuviste la decencia de hacerlo en tu casa y no en otro lugar _

_-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – cambió de tema cuando tomó asiento en un sofá que daba frente a su hermano mayor _

_-Muchas cosas – comentó – Por lo que veo lo que te dije te entro por un oído y te salió por el otro. Inuyasha ¿Cuándo vas a tomar bien el significado de la responsabilidad? – Inquirió y prosiguió con su discurso – Si no te haces cargo de tus responsabilidades nadie mas lo hará por ti, ya es hora que comiences a madurar, tienes casi veinticinco años y no te has casado _

_-Me gusta la vida que llevo _

_-Si, pero tarde o temprano comenzaras a envejecer y a las jóvenes ya no les agradaras ¿Y que es lo que te dejará la vida? Nada, sólo el vacio y la soledad _

_-¿A que viene este discurso, perdón? _

_-Mi intención era venir a hablar de buena manera contigo, pero esto cambia las cosas – Sesshomaru suspiro antes de darle la noticia a su hermano – Como veo que no me haz dado una respuesta y veo que no va a ser así, tome una decisión por ti_

_-¿Una decisión por mi? – preguntó curioso _

_-Así es – Sesshomaru asintió, esto lo comenzaba a gozar, ver la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro de su hermano – Te he conseguido una prometida, una mujer respetable. Hermanito te casaras con Kagome Higurashi, la hija de Alexander, nuestro socio _

_-Oh, no – el negó – No me casare con esa niña caprichosa_

_-¿Cómo sabes que es caprichosa? – inquirió Sesshomaru_

_-Desde que nuestro padre nos llevaba a la casa de los Higurashi, odie esa niña ¿Recuerdas que se la pasaba jugando con sus hermanos? Seguramente ahora se viste de hombre_

_Sesshomaru quiso reír ante ese último comentario, si, era cierto, Inu Taisho era socio del señor Alexander Higurashi, pero al morir él Sesshomaru tuvo que tomar su lugar. Era evidente que su hermano llevaba tiempo sin ver a Kagome, se había perdido el crecimiento y el desarrollo de esa mujer, en gran parte lo envidiaba, por que ella tenía una belleza oculta que atraía a un hombre con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. _

_Pero no podía ser él quien se casara con Kagome, le había dado su palabra a Alexander que su hermano menor se casaría con su hija. _

_-Pues aunque te opongas, mañana mismo iremos a pedir la mano de ella_

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno aqui con una actualización mas, Ohhh ni modo Inuyasha se te acabo la buena vida. En serio, no sé a quien odio más si al personaje de Hanna que sale en la segunda parte de MI Destino En Manos De Un Pirata o a Brigitte..**_

_**Disfruten el Mundial hoy inicia y mucha suerte para su respectiva Selección .**_

_**¡Vamos México!**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_Sesshomaru se había retirado y de tras de él dejaba a un Inuyasha muy pensativo._

_A lo que él suponía un matrimonio era lo peor que en su vida había pasado ¿Qué se supone que le ofrecería a su futura esposa? ¿Amor? No – él negó para así mismo – Lo único que podía ofrecer era placer, pero si ella buscaba algo más Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a dar más, Kagome Higurashi solo se tenia que conformar con un esposo que cumpliera los placeres mas íntimos ya que jamás cambiaria su estilo de vida, aun si estuviera casado o no. _

_Pero sus pensamientos no estaban con su futura prometida, si no con su hermosa y bella enmascarada, ¡Rayos! ¡Maldita sea! Eran las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez, si tan solo la hubiera alcanzado aquella noche en la que ella se escapó de sus brazos en estos momentos ya sabría su nombre e incluso la tendría en su lecho, pero por alguna razón no supo por que se quedó como piedra al verla irse._

_¿Quién era ella? ¿Alguna vez se encontrarían en otra ocasión libres de mascaras? _

_Tanto pensar en su bella enmascarada le provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aun tenía algo de sueño así que subió a su habitación para descansar un poco._

_Pero no lo pudo hacer, así que sacó el collar de un cofre y lo observó._

_-Primero debo encontrarte a ti y después lo que decida el destino_

_Si quería investigar quien era esa enmascarada debía ir primero a la casa de los Wells para pregunta si a ninguna dama se la había perdido un collar._

_Y así fue, en lugar de dormir, tomó un baño, se arregló y por ultimo salió con dirección a la mansión Wells._

_**XXXX**_

_Un hombre entró a una taberna en busca de su hermano, pero nadie le daba razones era como si ocultaban algo. _

_-¿Dónde está Hakudoshi? – tomó a un hombre del cuello _

_-N-n-n….- no podía decir nada debido al miedo que ese hombre le causaba _

_-Ah largo de aquí – soltó al hombre y lo dejo caer al suelo – ¿Es que nadie sabe donde esta mi hermano? – gritó con fuerza para que todos los presentes lo escucharan_

_-Yo se donde está, Naraku _

_La misma mujer con quien había estado Inuyasha se acercó a él._

_-¿Dónde está, Jazmín? – preguntó aun más furioso _

_-Muerto – respondió de una manera tan fría, era como si no le importara la gravedad del asunto_

_-¿Cómo dices? – Dijo y se dejó caer en una silla – Pero si hace dos días lo vi bien. ¿Quién lo mató?_

_La joven dudo un poco antes de revelar quien había matado a su hermano, sabía quien fue y ese era Inuyasha Taisho._

_-Inuyasha Taisho – revelo la identidad del asesino – Hace dos días tu hermano y él estaban jugando cartas, Hakudoshi lo llamó tramposo y este lo reto a duelo, donde ganó él_

_-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?_

_-Pregúntale a quien sea, todos saben que fue él_

_-¿Sabes donde vive? – Preguntó nuevamente, pero sólo tuvo como respuesta una negación por parte de la joven -¿Cómo era?_

_-Pues…alto, digamos que de tu estatura, pelo negro y ojos dorados_

_Con las características que le había dado esa mujer salió furioso de la taberna, jamás había escuchado ese nombre pero estaba dispuesto a dar con ese él y vengar la muerte de su hermano, si tenía que correr sangre inocente para eso, así sería._

_**XXXX**_

_Kagome en lugar de haberse ido a su habitación a descansar, salió de la casa a escondidas y fue hacía aquel viejo sauce, tomó asiento y se recargo en el viejo tronco del árbol, el sonido del pequeño arrollo la tranquilizaban un poco, aunque no lo suficiente._

_¿Así que todo ya estaba decidido? Así era como su vida iba a terminar, casada con ese hombre que con el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre le provocaba asco. Pero sus esperanzas se habían perdido cuando su propio padre le prohibió huir, si lo hacia ¿A dónde irá? No podía huir pero tampoco podía casarse con Inuyasha Taisho._

_No lo amaba, de hecho no sentía nada por él. Sus pensamientos se encontraban con una sola persona, un hombre que la había besado la noche anterior y con un simple beso le había robado el corazón. _

_Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a la casa de los Wells para preguntar por su collar y así lo hizo, acompañada de Ayame fue a la mansión de los Wells._

_-Ayame – dijo la joven mientras caminaban por la calle - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-La que usted quieras Kagome – respondió la pelirroja _

_-¿Qué sientes por mi hermano Koga? _

_-Señorita yo…- Ayame agachó la cabeza y se sonrojo al momento – No puedo contestarle eso_

_-Vamos, no seas tímida – la animó Kagome, para ella tanto Ayame como Eri eran sus amigas, por eso cuando no estaba su padre cerca de ellas se hablaban de tu unas a las otras – He visto como lo miras y como él te mira _

_-Kagome, tú bien sabes que no puedo permitirme sentir nada por Koga, recuerda que yo soy solo una empleada y el señor Higurashi no aceptaría tal relación, soy inferior a ustedes_

_-Por favor, eso es una tontería – dijo Kagome molesta – Si ambos sienten lo mismo ¿Por qué ocultarlo? _

_-Kagome… creo que ya llegamos a la casa de los Wells – Ayame se interrumpió a si misma al verse en frente de la casa de los Wells_

_-Bueno, pero recuerda que tú y yo no hemos terminado nuestra platica_

_-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí _

_La voz masculina de un hombre las interrumpió, Kagome alzó su vista y se encontró con su peor pesadilla hecha realidad._

_-Si es nada mas ni nada menos que mi futura prometida _

_-Inuyasha Taisho – Kagome pronunció el nombre de ese tipo entre dientes - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-De visita – respondió el joven esbozando una sonrisa – ¿Y tú, que haces aquí? _

_-Eso no te incumbe_

_-No me conteste así jovencita – Inuyasha se acercó un poco más a ella – Si en un futuro quieres que nuestro matrimonio funcione será mejor que me hables en un tono más…dulce _

_-Falta ver si yo quiero casarme contigo _

_-Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero lamentablemente ya esta decidido, tu padre y mi hermano acordaron nuestro matrimonio así que mañana o en un par de día iré a pedir tu mano _

_Un coraje invadió el ser de Kagome, quería darle una cachetada pero lo que hizo fue tomar de la mano a Ayame y retirarse del lugar, ya en otra ocasión vendría a preguntarle a la señora Wells por su medallón. _

_-Así me gusta – gritó Inuyasha para que Kagome lo escuchara – Directo a casa amor _

_Quiso darse la vuelta pero Ayame se lo impidió._

_-Es un idiota – gruño Kagome - ¿Y con ese imbécil me van a casar?_

_-Kagome, será mejor que cuides tu vocabulario – sugirió Ayame – No vaya ser que alguien te escuche y se lleve una mala impresión _

_-Pues no me importa, ese hombre me saca de mis casillas. Ni tiempo me dio de hablar con la señora Wells_

_Inuyasha se encontraba en la sala de estar de la mansión de los Wells, para su fortuna Brigitte no se encontraba en casa. Tomaba un café cuando apareció la señora Wells en la entrada, Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mano a la señora._

_-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Inuyasha? – preguntó la señora Wells al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en un sofá _

_-No se como empezar señora Wells – Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta _

_La señora Wells esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, por fin Inuyasha venia a pedir la mano de su hija._

_-Pues tú dirás – fingió interés _

_-La noche anterior en el baile, ¿No recuerda a una joven de un vestido color turquesa?_

_-Inuyasha, senito decírtelo pero no recuerdo a nadie – mintió ya que sabía perfectamente quien era esa joven… Kagome Higurashi, quiso decirle, pero no se lo diría, tenía pensado casar a su hija con Inuyasha Taisho y nadie se lo impediría – A lo mejor fue una alucinación tuya _

_-Puede ser – Inuyasha asintió - ¿Pero ninguna dama ha venido a preguntar por algo que se le haya extraviado? _

_-La verdad no- la señora Wells negó - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Pasó algo? _

_-No, no es nada, simplemente curiosidad – el joven Taisho se levanto del sofá – Bueno señora Wells, creo que me voy _

_-¿No te quedas a comer? – Preguntó ilusionada – Brigitte llegara en cualquier momento y se alegrara de verte_

_Eso era precisamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer Inuyasha, evitar a toda costa a Brigitte desde que había ido a verlo en la mañana._

_-Será en otra ocasión – Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza – Tengo que arreglar unos pendientes _

_-Bueno, que tengas buen día_

_Ambos se despidieron e Inuyasha salió rápidamente de la mansión de los Wells, no había tenido suerte en saber tan siquiera el nombre de esa joven, su única esperanza era la madre de Brigitte pero ella no le había ayudado en nada. ¿En donde más buscaría a esa joven? ¿Estaría tan cerca de él que era posible que no se diera cuenta?_

_**XXXX**_

_Al día siguiente Inuyasha y Sesshomaru iban rumbo a la casa de los Higurashi. El hermano mayor le entregó una pequeña caja a su hermano._

_Inuyasha la abrió y en el encontró un anillo de compromiso, ese anillo significaba su condena._

_-Gracias – asintió su hermano – Pero no eres mi tipo – bromeó esbozando una media sonrisa _

_-Tú tampoco eres mi tipo – Sesshomaru le siguió el juego – Por si no lo haz notado, es la misma sortija de compromiso de nuestra madre. Se supone que yo se la daría a mi prometida, pero como serás el primero en casarte, le corresponde a tu esposa usarla_

_-¿Y por que no te casas tú con ella? – preguntó frustrado, cerró la pequeña caja y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón _

_-Por que no puedo Inuyasha. Además le di mi palabra al señor Higurashi que tú te casarías con su hija_

_Inuyasha hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le complacía verse casado con Kagome, aunque el día que la vio de sorprendió, esa joven había crecido demasiado y se puso realmente hermosa, pero eso no lo haría cambiar nunca de parecer ya que su principal objetivo era buscar a su dulce enmascarada._

_Ambos llegaron a la casa de los Higurashi, había luces prendidas y tal parecía que los estaban esperando, Inuyasha sintió ese impulso de darse media vuelta y salir huyendo, pero no era un hombre cobarde, si su hermano le dio su palabra al padre de Kagome Higurashi de que él se casaría con su hija tendría que aceptarlo para no dejar en ridículo a su hermano._

_Sesshomaru llamó a la puerta y una joven de pelo negro los atendió y al ver quienes eran de inmediato los dejo entrar y los llevo a la sala de estar donde ya los esperaba el padre de Kagome y sus dos hermanos._

_Inuyasha contemplaba cada habitación de la casa, en ella se sentía una especie de tranquilidad era como si la palabra "hogar" se viera reflejada en esas paredes y más con los integrantes de la familia._

_-Sesshomaru – dijo el padre de Kagome – Los estábamos esperando – le dio un abrazo a Sesshomaru y cuando el posó los ojos en Inuyasha el señor Higurashi extendió una mano hacia él – Me alegra de verte hijo, haz crecido mucho_

_-Señor Higurashi – Inuyasha estrechó su mano con la del hombre que tenia en frente y que se convertiría en su suegro _

_Su hermano mayor le dio una palmada en el hombro a Inuyasha y este compendió lo que le quería decir._

_-¿Y su hija? – Inuyasha preguntó por Kagome y después miró a su hermano Sesshomaru quien mostraba una mirada complaciente ¿Acaso no quería que se mostrara interesado en Kagome?_

_-Está arriba, bajará en un momento – comentó el señor Higurashi _

_Pero el señor Higurashi no tuvo necesidad de mandar a buscar a su hija, ya justamente en ese momento entraba._

_Inuyasha al verla se le abrieron mas los ojos al verla con ese vestido color rojo, se moldeaba perfectamente a las delicadas curvas de la joven y que decir del pequeño escote, aunque era discreto dejaba mucho a la imaginación cuando sobresalía el nacimiento de sus sensuales pechos._

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno, pues aqui con un capítulo más de ´"Déjame Amarte", espero que les gaya gustado, jeje esa Kagome, cautivo a Inuyasha con su vestido :p...¿Qué hará Naraku ahora que sabe quien mato a su hermano? **

**Las veo en otro capítulo **

**Besos y Abrasos**

**P e r l a**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Inuyasha avanzó lentamente con dirección hacía la mujer que tenía en frente, sin importarle que la sala estuviera repleta de personas, lo único que quería era llegar a su destino y su destino era Kagome._

_Pero a medida que se acercaba a ella, más clara era su imagen, ahora que lo pensaba, no la había podido ver bien aquel día en que se encontraron frente a la casa de los Wells y más que el encuentro no fue muy agradable que digamos. _

_Kagome era una mujer sumamente hermosa , sus ojos color chocolate brillaban intensamente, era como si con una simple mirada lo quisiera hechizar y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo, sus labios, tiernos y sensuales lo invitaban a besarlos y él siendo hombre no podría dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa, su cuerpo, dios su cuerpo, esa silueta iba acompañada de dos hermosos pechos que perfectamente se podrían moldear en sus manos, sus tentadoras curvas moldeaban maravillosamente su cuerpo y era como ver a una musa desnuda recibiendo los rayos plateados de la luna y él a su lado haciéndole el amor. _

_Cerró sus ojos ante esos pensamientos, pero ella iba a ser su esposa así que no tenía nada de malo pensar en ello y cuando ambos estuvieran casados no sólo él lo disfrutaría, si no ella también_

_Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tomó su mano derecha y la besó._

_A pesar de tener guantes Kagome pudo sentir el potente beso atravesar su tersa piel._

_-Señorita – dijo con voz condenadamente seductora – Esta noche esta especialmente hermosa_

_Kagome no podía negar sentir una fuerte atracción hacia Inuyasha, pero no debía y no podía permitirse el sentir eso, ya que él era un libertino que no podría ofrecer nada…solo pasión._

_-Gracias – dijo ruborizada _

_-¿Por qué no vamos al comedor? – los interrumpió él señor Higurashi – La cena ya esta lista_

_-Ustedes vayan – comentó Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a los ojos a su futura esposa – ¿Me permiten unos momentos con la dama?_

_-Por supuesto Inuyasha – respondió el padre de Kagome_

_Sesshomaru y el señor Higurashi salieron juntos. Koga no quiso moverse de su lugar, no le gustaba dejar a su hermana con ese tipo, peor Bankotsu lo empujo hasta salir de la sala de estar._

_-¡Ya déjame! – dijo enfurecido y se trato de soltar – No me gusta dejarla con ese tipo _

_-Tranquilo Koga, él es su prometido_

_-No – Koga negó – Aun no le ha dado el anillo de compromiso, así que no tiene derecho de estar a solas con ella_

_-Este comportamiento se debe a ¿qué no te agrada Inuyasha o que tienes celos? – preguntó Bankotsu cruzándose de brazos _

_-Ni me agrada ni tengo celos – explicó su hermano – No me gustaría ver a mi pequeña hermana sufrir por un imbécil _

_-¿Prefieres que se vaya a un convento?_

_Koga no dijo nada, estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a la sala, pero su hermano menor lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo caminar en dirección al comedor._

_-Recuérdame golpearte el trasero cuando está velada termine – murmuró _

_-Por supuesto que te lo recordare, pero falta ver si yo me dejo _

_Koga y Bankotsu entraron al comedor. El padre de ambos ocupaba el asiento del señor de la casa, a su izquierda estaba Sesshomaru, los dos jóvenes tomatón asiento a un lado de Sesshomaru, ya que los dos asientos de la derecha fueron reservados para Kagome e Inuyasha._

_-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos solos? – preguntó Alexander a Sesshomaru_

_-Por supuesto. Inuyasha se siente presionado cuando hay demasiada gente a su alrededor, es mejor dejarlo solo para que le pida a Kagome matrimonio – explicó Sesshomaru _

_-Si es que no se arrepiente y sale corriendo – comentó Koga, pero sintió que alguien lo golpeo en un tobillo y ese era su hermano Bankotsu, al verlo le lanzo una mirada llena de furia y si no hubieran estado su padre y Sesshomaru lo habría matado _

_-Disculpen a mi hermano – dijo Bankotsu – Anda de buen humor está noche _

_**XXX**_

_Ninguna de los había dado iniciativa, Kagome iba a tomar asiento pero Inuyasha se lo impidió, si tenía que hacer esto, tenía que verla a los ojos para darse un poco de valor, en lo personal le desagradaba la idea de estar casado ya que como lo había dicho en un principio, no sería el esposo que toda mujer deseara fiel y amoroso pero podía cumplir con las obligaciones que le correspondían._

_-Escucha – antes de sacar la cajita donde estaba guardo el anillo tenía que dejar algunas cosas bien claras con ella – Antes de dar el siguiente paso, quiero que sepas que esto yo no pedí – tomó una gran cantidad de aire y después fue exhalando un poco – Tal vez no pueda ser el marido fiel y amoroso que desea, pero de una cosa puedes estar segura – se acercó a ella lentamente y le susurró al oído – Mientras estés en mi lecho no tendrás queja alguna_

_Kagome al escuchar lo atrevido de sus palabras retrocedió unos pasos un poco sonrojada y se llevó una mano al pecho._

_-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? – dijo ofendida _

_-Simplemente soy sincero – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – No puedo ofrecer más allá de lo que deseas _

_A estas alturas o aceptaba ir a un convento o aceptaba ese matrimonio aun y con las condiciones de Inuyasha._

_-¿Y dejar que hablen de mi? – Preguntó Kagome – Se la clase de hombre que eres Taisho ¿Qué pasará si alguien te ve con una de tus conquistas mientras estemos casados? _

_-Seré muy cuidadoso, te lo prometo _

_-Vaya consuelo_

_-Kagome, aquí hay dos opciones. Puedes aceptar casarte conmigo o irte a un convento – comentó y asintió cuando Kagome lo miró – Lo sé todo, sé por que tu padre quiere casarte. ¿Aceptas o no?_

_-¿Acaso tengo una tercera opción? _

_-No – está vez Inuyasha sacó la cajita de su saco, la abrió y reveló el hermoso anillo de compromiso – Esté anillo le perteneció a mi madre - tomó una mano de Kagome – Y ahora te pertenecerá a ti, cuídalo ya que es el único recuerdo que tengo – le colocó en anillo en el dedo meñique – Y con esto te pregunto ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Pero antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta, comenzó a sentirse presionada por todo lo que había pasado, su compromiso, el hombre que la besó en aquel baile de mascaras en donde perdió en collar de su madre, no pudo más y se desmayó, pero antes de cayera al suelo Inuyasha la sostuvo entre sus brazos._

_En ese momento entró Ayame a la sala de estar y al ver a su amiga desmayada se alarmó, pero Inuyasha le pidió que no dijera nada y que la llevara a la habitación de la dama._

_Mientras subían las escaleras, recargó a Kagome en su pecho y sintió su calda y suave piel, la miró pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados, esbozó una sonrisa ya que aun más hermosa durmiendo._

_Entraron a la habitación e Inuyasha llevó a Kagome hasta la cama, sin prestarle atención al vestido color turquesa que estaba recargado en el sofá._

_-Será mejor que la deje descansar – dijo Inuyasha – El día de hoy ha sido mucho para ella – Inuyasha antes de salir vio a Ayame acercarse a Kagome y salió_

_Fue directo al comedor y los hombres que estaban ahí, al verlo guardaron silencio. _

_-¿Dónde está mi hija? – preguntó el señor Higurashi _

_-La proposición la ha dejo impactada que terminó por desmayarse – informó_

_-¡¿Cómo? – el seño Higurashi al escuchar eso, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a ir en busca de su hija_

_-Tranquilo, ella está bien. Yo mismo la lleve a su habitación para que descansara _

_Pero si alguien no presto atención en sus palabras fue Koga, ya que se levantó y salió del comedor directo a ver a su hermana, al entrar se encontró con Ayame._

_-¿Cómo está? – le preguntó a la joven _

_-Acaba de reaccionar hace unos segundos, pero le dije que durmiera – respondió Ayame con una sonrisa _

_Koga buscó un banquito y lo dejo a un lado de la cama y de Ayame. Tomó asiento y miro a su hermana._

_-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó dulcemente Ayame_

_Koga al escuchar su dulce voz negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Ayame tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos que cualquier mujer pudiera tener, incluso más que Brigitte, recordaba lo estúpido que había sido en dejarse encaprichar con una mujer que nunca le haría caso y cuando conoció a la mujer que tenía enfrente le dio gracias al cielo por tenerla cerca de él, y con el paso del tiempo se iba enamorando más y más de ella._

_Si su padre no aceptaba dicha relación le pediría que huyeran juntos, ya que no le gustaría verla con otro hombre que no fuera él. _

_Koga tomó las delicadas manos de Ayame._

_-No me pasa nada pequeña – y las besó_

_Pero no se conformaba con eso, ya que se levantó y con la inercia atrajo a la joven hacía si._

_-Ko...ga – el corazón de la joven latía con mucha fuerza - ¿Qué te propones? – preguntó nerviosa _

_-Besarte _

_Dicho esto, acercó sus labios a los de ella y los hizo presos de un beso abrazador y lleno de amor, donde los sentimientos salían a flor de piel._

_Se besaron sin saber que alguien los había visto. _

_-Lo siento – Ayame se apartó de él – Esto no es correcto _

_-Ayame – Koga intentó tomarla nuevamente del brazo para atraerla hacia él_

_-No – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y saló de la habitación _

_Koga observó como la joven se marchaba sin decirle nada más y esto lo hico sentirse frustrado, ya que la amaba y si no podía decírselo se lo demostraría con hechos. Probablemente Ayame pensaba que él estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y que por ser el hijo de su patrón podría darse ciertas facilidades con ella, pero no era así, él la amaba sinceramente, más que a nada en este mundo. _

_No quiso hacer ruido y despertar a su hermana, tomó asiento en el banquito y velo su sueño._

_-Si querías decirle que la amabas, bastaría con se lo hubieras dicho_

_Koga abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz de su hermana y se sonrojó._

_-Se supone que estabas dormida – su hermano mayor inclinó un poco la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos _

_-No pude dormir – dijo sinceramente – Además, no quise interrumpir tu momento con Ayame. ¿La amas, verdad?_

_-Ay, Kagome – Koga suspiró con solo recordarla – Mucho, sólo que no se da cuenta de cuanto la amo_

_-Pues díselo – lo aconsejó _

_-No puedo, nuestro padre jamás lo permitiría ¿Cómo te sientes? – Koga prefirió cambiar de tema, ya que si en algo era celoso era precisamente el tema del gran amor que le profesaba a la pelirroja _

_Kagome roló los ojos antes de contestar -Bien – y después observó el anillo de compromiso – Supongo que la boda ya es un hecho_

_-Así es – Koga asintió – Una vez llevando ese anillo, ya no hay marcha atrás _

_**XXX**_

_Esa noche Inuyasha había llegado a su casa, en gran pate se sentía preocupado por su joven prometida, esperaba que ella estuviera bien._

_Cuando Totosai abrió la puerta le informó que Brigitte lo estaba esperando en la sala de estar por más de media hora y que no se había querido ir sin antes de hablar con él, suspiró antes de entrar y encontrarse con ella._

_La joven se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás tomando un poco de té, en cuanto lo vio se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él. Inuyasha por lo que veía en sus resplandecientes ojos verdes la joven no se encontraba de buen humor. _

_-Te estaba esperando – se detuvo ante él y se cruzó de brazos – Tu sirviente no me quiso decir donde habías ido, además me trató mal – se quejó _

_-No veo que te haya tratado mal, por lo que veo cuando entre estabas muy cómoda, incluso bebiendo té – a lo que Inuyasha le molestaba era que se metieran con sus empleados y más el tono en que Brigitte se había referido a Totosai, más que su empleado era como un amigo incluso un padre_

_La joven no supo que responder, así que la mejor opción fue cambiar repentinamente de tema y así lo hizo._

_-¿Dónde estabas? _

_-¿Te importa? – Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, lo menos que había deseado era verla, quería llegar a casa y descansar _

_-No me hables en ese tono Inuyasha – la joven alzó la voz ante la manera en que Inuyasha se dirigía – Te hice una pregunta y no me gusta que me respondan con otra_

_-¿Quieres saberlo? _

_-¡Dónde estabas! – insistió en saberlo _

_Inuyasha frunció el entre cejo, ninguna mujer por más hermosa que fura le hablaba de esa manera, aun no nacía la mujer que gobernaba en su corazón, de hecho no existía tal mujer. Y si Brigitte creía que por el sólo hecho de tener encuentros íntimos ya era su dueña estaba en un tremendo error, ahora se daba cuenta que era tiempo de cortar con esa relación por lo sano, y la mejor manera para hacerlo era informarle que se iba a casar, aunque esto significara que para el día siguiente todo Londres se enteraría de que el famoso libertino se casaba con la única hija de Alexander Higurashi. _

_-Estaba en casa de mi prometida – dijo sin bacilar y esa palabra lo había sorprendido incluso más que a la pelirroja _

_-¿T-tu prometida? – Balbuceó y se llevó una mano a sus hermosos labios rojos – Es una broma verdad- pero se dio cuenta que no fue broma cuando Inuyasha negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿Pero cómo? Tú… el famoso libertino, comprometido, no puedo creerlo _

_-Pues creerlo. Está misma noche me acabo de comprometer – explicó Inuyasha _

_-Creí que tú y yo…_

_-Pues creíste mal Brigitte, los dos disfrutamos en su momento esta pequeña relación, pero las cosas han cambiando _

_-¿Y quien es la afortunada? –peguntó con profundo pesar, ya que en el fondo pensaba que Inuyasha terminaría por elegirla a ella _

_-Confórmate con saber que me caso dentro de unos días, prefiero reservarme el nombre de mi prometida_

_Brigitte se acercó a él y le susurró al odio con un tono sensual y provocador – En ese caso, déjame darte tu despedida de soltero _

_Esto a Inuyasha hizo que se le despertara el deseo, pero era mejor mantener la calma, prefería mantenerse alejado por un tiempo del libertinaje, ya después de que se aburriera de su matrimonio regresaría a las andadas._

_-Tus palabras son muy provocadoras – admitió Inuyasha – Pero mucho me temo que no puedo aceptar una propuesta tan tentadora _

_-¿Por qué no? – Brigitte inclinó un poco la cabeza -¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso ya no me deseas? – la pelirroja rosó sus senos en el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha_

_Al sentir el contacto de sus tibios pechos, Inuyasha gruñó por sus adentros, deseando en ese instante que ella se retirara, pero su deseo fue más grande que terminó por tomarla de la cintura para atraerla hacia él y besarla, después examinó si no había nadie en la recepción y salió con la joven, para subir por la escaleras y llevarla a su habitación._

_Una vez adentro cerró la puerta con uno de sus talones, ambos se desvistieron y al poco tiempo se encontraban haciendo el amor._

_Media hora después, Inuyasha contempló las sabanas en donde había estado hace unos momentos Brigitte antes de irse, a pesar del placer que ambos habían experimentado, por primera vez se sentía vacio y no sabía por que._

_Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia una mesa de noche y se sirvió un poco de brandy y salía al balcón a contemplar la luz de la luna, en ese momento a su mente vino esa joven de vestido color turquesa, aun no la podía sacar de su mente, no podía borrar esos labios tibios sobre los suyos, aun tenía su sabor, su aroma, su esencia, esa esencia de una mujer pura que era la primera vez que besaba._

_¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se ocultaba? Los intentos por tratar de averiguar quien era cada lo hacían frustrase más e incluso llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez ella era un sueño, un castigo del cielo por ser lo que era, pero no, no se resignaba a creer eso, ella no fue una ilusión ya que la sintió tan real y por primera vez se dijo que si la tuviera en frente renunciaría a su vida con tal de ser sólo para ella._

_Y no supo por que, pero la relacionó mucho con Kagome, al decir verdad, ambas eran parecidas, incluso si su prometida llevara el mismo vestido, el antifaz y el collar que tenia en su poder, llegaría a la conclusión de que eran la misma persona, pero era evidente que esto no iba a ser, ya que seguramente allá afuera había jóvenes que podrían ser la dama que él buscaba._

_-Aparece por favor – rogó al cielo por que ella se hiciera presente – aparece antes de que sea tarde _

_Eso último era más que una suplica, por que si ella se hiciera presente, él mandaría al diablo su compromiso y le sería fiel a esa misteriosa mujer. _

_**XXX**_

_Naraku había logrado averiguar con facilidad quien era el tal Inuyasha Taisho, ¿Así que era un libertino, eh? Bueno al menos ya sabía cual era su punto débil, las mujeres, solo era cuestión de saber por donde atacarlo y ya sabía perfectamente quien lo iba ayudar. _

_Entró a la habitación de aquella mujer, ella se encontraba maquillándose y dejo de hacerlo al verlo, en ocasiones cuando él se sentía aburrido buscaba su compañía ya que era una de las mejores amantes._

_-Necesito tu ayuda – Naraku se había acercado a ella y miró sus ojos negros y fríos reflejados en el espejo – Pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros dos _

_-Tú dirás – y la joven de cabello negro esbozó una sonrisa _

_Continuara_

* * *

**Hola**

**Antes que nada, gracias a todas(os) los que se preocuparon por mi, quiero que sepan que tanto mi familia como yo estamos bien.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho amor a todos aquellos que fueron afectados por el huracán Alex. Fuerza, ya que es lo único que nos queda. ánimo Nuevo León, si nos recuperamos del Gilberto, con mayor razón sera con Alex.**

**Ahora si, al fic... espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro capítulo ¿Quien será esa mujer que sale al ultimo? (NA: no sé).**

**Nos vemos**

**Perla**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

_La mujer de cabellos negros como la noche giró sobre el pequeño taburete en donde estaba sentada, cruzó su pierna derecha y observó al hombre que justamente se acababa de sentar al borde de la cama. _

_-¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó arqueando una de sus delgadas cejas negras _

_Naraku esbozó una media sonrisa, tomó asiento al borde de la cama y comenzó a jugar con un listón de color rosa que se encontraba a un lado. _

_-Quiero que me ayudes a deshacerme de un tipo – al verla que arqueó un pocos mas la ceja y entraba en una especie de confusión prosiguió – No se trata de matarlo si es lo que piensas, aunque eso es lo que mas desearía en el mundo _

_-¿Y como quieres deshacerte de él?_

_-Tú – la señaló – Te encargaras de eso, hazlo sufrir, enamóralo y cuando este perdidamente enamorado de ti… apuñálalo en el corazón, pero de sufrimiento _

_-Hablas como si ese hombre te hubiese hecho algo terrible _

_-Claro que me lo hizo – en ese momento los ojos de Naraku se tornaron de un color rojo muy intenso – Mató a mi único hermano y eso no se lo voy a permitir _

_-Lo siento Naraku, si es para vengarte ten por seguro que te ayudare, pero aun no me haz dicho quien es _

_-Su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho – explicó – Ha lo que sé, bueno más bien, me dijo un amigo de él, una noche en un baile de mascaras, conoció a una mujer que casualmente coincide con tu descripción, solo que ella tenia distinto color de ojos_

_Kikyo al escucharlo comprendía cada una de las palabras de Naraku._

_-¿Y tú quieres que me haga pasar por esa "enmascarada", lo enamore y lo haga sufrir? _

_-Es correcto – extendió una mano hacia ella - ¿Estas conmigo o no? _

_-Desde cuando te he dicho "no" a todo lo que me pides _

_Kikyo tomó la mano de Naraku pero el la atrajo hacia él, la besó salvajemente y luego ambos terminaron desnudos en la cama._

_-Solo una cosa más – dijo Naraku acariciando las rosadas mejillas de Kikyo – No quiero que por ningún motivo te haga el amor ¿entiendes? _

_-¿Acaso está celosos, mi señor? – ella esbozó una sonrisa seductora que hizo inflamar más el deseo de Naraku por ella_

_-Si- admitió al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus labios y los besaba – Moriría de celos al verte en su cama, en sus brazos _

_-¿Pero y como quieres que se llegue a enamorar de mi? – preguntó apartándose un poco de él _

_-Mejor no hablemos de él _

_**XXX**_

_Pasaron varios días y aun por más que deseara huir sabría que no podía hacerlo, en el fondo era una cobarde y no podía causarles un terrible daño a su padre y a sus hermanos._

_En esas semanas se habían hecho los preparativos para la boda de Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho y ahora era la comidilla de todo el Londres, hablaban a sus espaladas y podía sentir los susurros, las mujeres de su misma edad la miraban con envidia al verla pasear del brazo de su prometido._

_Aunque él le prometió que sería discreto en sus relaciones amorosas aun no sabía si se acostumbraría a eso, había deseado tantas veces que ese enmascarado que conoció en aquel baile viniera por ella y se la llevaría lejos de todo y sólo pudieran existir él y ella. _

_Ese día era su boda y en unas pocas horas dejaría ser Kagome Higurashi para convertirse en Kagome Taisho, ella hizo una mueca al recordar ese apellido._

_Así que con profundo pesar se levantó de la ama para darse un baño, media hora después habían entrado Kaede, Eri y Ayame para ayudarla a arreglarse._

_No quiso verse en el espejo una vez que ya estaba lista, esperó a que las tres mujeres salieran, la joven mantenía la cabeza agachada, no quería ver su reflejo en el pequeño espejo, así que se levantó y fue directo al espejo de cuerpo completo._

_Suspiró al verse con ese vestido color perla, era el mismo que había usado su madre en su boda, claro que se le hicieron unas pequeñas modificaciones, pero el diseño seguía siendo el mismo._

_Alguien abrió la puerta, cuando ella giró para ver quien era, se encontró con la mirada de su padre._

_-Idéntica a tu madre – comentó cuando se acercaba a ella – Con ese vestido me haces recordad el día en que nos casamos – su padre se limpió una lagrima y Kagome lo abrazó – Cuando entró a la iglesia y la vi tan sonriente – alzó la barbilla de su hija – Supe que sería la mujer de mi vida, la única a quien podría amar, con la única que compartiría el resto de mis días – todo lo que decía lo decía con el corazón, ya que al verla con ese vestido le había causado melancolía _

_-Ya papá – Kagome trató de tranquilizarlo – Sólo me voy a casar ¿O quieres arrepentirte y mandarme a un internado? _

_-No- su padre negó – Sabes que no hay marcha atrás Kagome, el día ha llegado y ya demos partir a la iglesia, si no llegaremos tarde _

_-He escuchado que la novia tiene el privilegio de llegar tarde – aun en su estado de melancolía se vio forzada a sonreír y su sonrisa había salido de una forma tan natural_

_-Privilegio que no puede ser concedido señorita _

_Tomó el brazo de su hija y ambos salieron de la habitación, Koga y Bankotsu se les unieron en la recepción._

_-Te doy un abrazo no de despedida, si no de un hasta luego – le dijo el hermano mayor – Te voy a extrañar pequeña – Koga trató de evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos_

_-Y yo a ti _

_-Si algo te hace ese Inuyasha, tú sólo dime y hago que te pida perdón de rodillas _

_-Koga, creo que no va a ser necesario – intervino su padre _

_Kagome no dijo nada más y se acercó a Bankotsu, ya que estaba un poco apartado de ellos._

_-¿No te vas a despedir de mi? – preguntó la joven poniéndose en frente de él _

_-Que te puedo decir – en los ojos de Bankotsu se reflejaba la tristeza – Al igual que Koga te voy a extrañar_

_Kagome sabía perfectamente que él era quien más la iba a extrañar, ya que desde que eran unos niños ella y él siempre habían estado juntos, andaban de un lado a otro, corrían de aquí a allá y sobre todo compartían el mismo amor por los caballos. _

_-Sabes que a ti es a quien voy a extrañar más – Kagome dejó su ramo de flores en la mesita que estaba en medio de la recepción – Eres mi hermano favorito – y Kagome lo abrazó _

_-Te repito lo mismo que te dijo Koga – le susurró muy quedito en el oído – Si ese desgraciado te llega a herir juro que yo mismo lo matare _

_-Bueno ya basta de despedidas y amenazas – dijo el padre de los tres – Debemos partir a la iglesia o se nos hará tarde_

_Los dos hermanos subieron a un carruaje mientras que Kagome y su padre subían a una carroza adornada con flores y listones de color blanco. _

_**XXX**_

_En la iglesia, Inuyasha esperaba a la novia y a su hermano ya que no había aparecido en las últimas horas y eso lo preocupaba._

_Inuyasha lucia un elegante esmoquin negro, para esa ocasión se había hecho una coleta en su hermosa cabellera negra, esperaba impaciente ya fuera la llegada de su hermano o de la novia. _

_Brigitte al verlo nervioso se acercó a él._

_-¿Nervioso de que no llegue la novia, querido? – la pelirroja llevaba un vestido en color amarillo y con un escote muy prolongado_

_-No estoy para bromas Brigitte – respondió Inuyasha quien no puedo evitar dejar de ver el escote de la pelirroja y le susurró al oído - ¿Te he dicho lo tentador que resulta tu escote?_

_Brigitte esbozó una sonrisa complacida – ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó e Inuyasha asintió – Lo siento, pero no me lo puse para ti está vez – le giño un ojo y se retiro dejándolo solo_

_-Inuyasha_

_Esa era la voz de su hermano, al darse vuelta para verlo, vio que iba acompañado de una hermosa damita, la joven era un poco mas baja que Sesshomaru, su cabello era negro y tenía ojos parecidos a los de Kagome. _

_-Hasta que llegas – Inuyasha le dio un abrazo a su hermano mayor_

_-Creí que ibas a ser tú el que llegaría tarde – Sesshomaru atrajo más a la pequeña joven y se la presentó a Inuyasha – Inuyasha, ella es Rin Collins _

_-Mucho gusto señorita, Inuyasha Taisho – el ambarino tomó la mano de la joven y deposito un beso _

_-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Taisho – dijo la joven_

_-Por favor, háblame de tu_

_-Como tú digas Inuyasha_

_En ese momento la carroza blanca llegaba e Inuyasha al ver Kagome, suspiró, ya que en tan sólo unas horas dejaría de ser libre para estar unido a una mujer que no amaba._

_Todos comenzaron a entrar a la iglesia a esperar a la novia, Inuyasha ya estaba frente al altar y cuando vio a su futura esposa entrar del brazo de su padre, todo el lugar comenzó a verse solitario y sólo podía verla a ella, se veía hermosa con ese vestido color perla, caminando con pasos suaves y graciables, sonriendo a quienes la saludaban de lejos y un poderoso impulso por querer besarla se apodero de él._

_Cuando por fin ella llegó con su padre hasta el altar, el señor Higurashi le entregó la mano de su hija a Inuyasha y así comenzaba la ceremonia._

_El corazón de Kagome latía con fuerza, había sido una travesía cruzar el pasillo de la iglesia hasta el altar y cuando lo vio, allí esperando por ella todas sus defensas bajaron, se veía realmente guapo con ese traje de novio, con esa sonrisa suya que derretía un sinfín de corazones. _

_Pasó media hora y la hora de los votos había llegado._

_Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha y pronunció sus votos – Yo…Kagome Higurashi, te tomo a ti, Inuyasha Taisho como mi legitimo esposo, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida – y con este final, con sumo cuidado colocó el anillo en el dedo anular_

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, suspiró nuevamente ya que ahora era su turno, con cuidado tomó la mano de Kagome y la recargó en su mano izquierda, la miró a los ojos que por alguna extraña razón tenían mucha influencia en él, era como si lo hechizaran y a la vez le daban valor._

_-Yo Inuyasha Taisho, te acepto a ti, Kagome Higurashi como mi esposa, para amarte, respetarte cada día de mi vida "y hacerte el amor todos los días de mi vida" – esto último lo pensó para si mismo y así le colocó el anillo de bodas en el dedo anular _

_Y el sacerdote terminó la ceremonia con un "los declaro marido y mujer", ahora el momento de besar a la novia había llegado, Inuyasha retiró lentamente el velo y pudo ver más claros los ojos de Kagome, se acercó lentamente a ella y depositó un tierno beso en los labios, pero cuando sintió ese fino rose se le habían hecho conocidos, en alguna parte lejana él había probado esos labio, sólo que no se acordaba en donde. _

_Continuara_

**_Hola_**

**_Ah ya salió esta tipa y con lo bien que estábamos, pero bueno, un fic sin villanos no le da esa sazón a la historia._**

**_Y en cuanto a la boda, uf por fin se casaron, jeje yo creí que Inuyasha saldría corriendo de la iglesia xD, pero no. Bueno mis queridas lectoras, mis niñas, les tengo una buena noticia que se que las alegrara ¿Quieren saber que es? Yo creo que si…¡EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO TENDREMOS LEMONNNNN! (oh si, oh si) estamos de acuerdo que en una boda no puede faltar la luna de miel ¿verdad? Pues bueno, no se pierdan la luna de miel de Inuyasha y Kagome… prometo entregarles el mejor lemon que haya escrito._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10 **_

"_**Una noche de pasión"**_

_La celebración fue en el jardín de la casa de Inuyasha, ambos bailaron el primer vals y después Kagome bailó con su padre, hermanos y hasta el mismo Sesshomaru._

_Inuyasha conversaba con sus dos mejores amigos, Miroku y Shippo pero no podía quitarle la mirada a Kagome ya que ella se veía realmente hermosa con su vestido color perla, a pesar de que faltaba poco tiempo para que la reunión llegará a su final, no podía dejar de sentir el impulso o más bien el deseo de tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación y consumar el matrimonio, pero ¿y si ella se opondría? No había pensado en esa posibilidad pero jamás ha forzado a una mujer a dormir con él._

_Los Wells se habían despedido hace una media hora y en los ojos de Brigitte había una profunda melancolía al saber que Inuyasha ahora estaba casado, tal vez Kagome era ya su esposa pero eso no quería decir que fuera su dueña._

_Inuyasha dejó a sus amigos para acercarse a su hermano._

_-Y dime ¿Qué hay entre tú y esa dama que te acompaña? – le preguntó su hermano menor señalando a la joven Rin quien platicaba con Kagome…su esposa_

_-¿Tienes interés en ella? – Sesshomaru le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa – Recuerda que ahora estas casado y si tratas de quitarme mi conquista…_

_-No, nada de eso – Inuyasha lo interrumpió – Sólo que se me hace extraño verte acompañado de una mujer _

_-¿Tan feo soy? – su hermano mayor hizo una mueca _

_-Veamos…eres mi hermano, y al ser mi hermano eres apuesto – bromeó _

_-Es una amiga, bueno más bien estoy haciendo todo lo posible por cortejarla _

_-Es hermosa – comentó con sinceridad sin querer ir mas allá _

_Ya más entrada la noche Inuyasha despedía a los últimos invitados, Kagome ya había entrado a su nuevo hogar y fue guiada por Tsubaki quien la llevó hasta la habitación que compartirían ella e Inuyasha de ahora en adelante._

_Al entrar se sorprendió, la cama nupcial estaba adornada por sabanas blancas y al borde de ella se encontraba una cantidad de pétalos de rosas de distintos colores, desde rosas, rojos y blancos, las velas estaban encendidas y había un incienso de lavanda que aromatizaba toda la habitación. _

_-¿Quiere que la ayude a vestirse, señora? – le preguntó Tsubaki_

_Señora, que diferente se escuchaba, era cierto ya no era señorita ahora era señora, pero eso no era lo que le aterraba, si no su noche de bodas, Kaede le dijo una noche antes que no debía temer que era de lo mas natural. _

_-No, gracias Tsubaki – negó débilmente – Lo haré yo_

_-Cómo usted guste señora – la mujer le hizo una reverencia y cuando estuvo a punto de irse Kagome la detuvo _

_-Tsubaki ¿Dónde está el señor?_

_-El señor Inuyasha está atendiendo a los últimos invitados – al decir esto la mujer salió y la dejo sola _

_Su camisón se encontraba perfectamente doblado en la cama, avanzó hacia él y comenzó a desatarse los listones de su vestido, que se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, luego lo mismo hizo con su corsed y con el resto de su ropa, después tomó el ligero camisón y se lo puso, luego se deshizo su peinado y se soltó el cabello ondulado que cayó en cascada por sus hombros y espalda._

_Y ¿Ahora que más podía hacer? Sólo esperar la llegada de su ahora esposo._

_Inuyasha subió de dos en dos los escalones, pasó por el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta la habitación en donde ella estaba, caminaba lento ya que no sabía que era lo que se podía encontrar al momento de que abriera la puerta. _

_Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, respiró profundamente y exhaló, tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba alumbrada con algunas velas, el aroma a lavanda le llegó hasta la nariz y esbozó una sonrisa al ver la cama perfectamente adornada tal y como el lo había ordenado, pero su esposa no se encontraba allí y fue cuando vio la puerta del balcón abierta ¿había huido?_

_-¿Kagome? – pronunció su nombre con un tono dulce_

_Y cuando la vio entrar por las puertas del balcón, su corazón dio un pequeño salto, se veía realmente hermosa con ese ligero camisón, era como se la había imaginado el día que fue a pedir su mano._

_-Aquí estoy – dijo con un matiz de nerviosismo en su voz _

_-Ven _

_Él extendió su mano hacia ella y Kagome avanzó hacia él y la tomó y al instante en que sus pieles se tocaron una corriente los estremeció a los dos._

_Con Kagome tomada de su mano, el ambarino fue directo hacia una mesita donde se encontraba una botella de brandy, soltó por un momento la mano de la joven para poder servir dos copas, luego extendió una a ella._

_-No bebo, gracias – trato de negarse _

_-Vamos, sólo por está noche_

_Kagome la tomó y observó el liquido ¿Acaso él quería embriagarla para que sucumbiera a todos sus deseos?_

_-Si tratas de embriagarme para que pueda sucumbir a tus…_

_-Desde luego que no – el ojidorado negó esbozando una encantadora sonrisa que logró derretir el corazón de Kagome - Quiero que estés en tus cinco sentido – susurró seductoramente en su oído _

_El corazón de la joven comenzaba a latir mucho más y pensó que podría salirse de su pecho, pero no, en cambio hay estaba martillando cada parte de su ser, esas palabras que no significaban nada habían logrado inquietarla un poco y sobre todo poniéndola roja como un tomate. _

_-¿Vas a beber conmigo o no? – preguntó Inuyasha al ver que su esposa no se había llevado la copa a sus labios _

_Su esposa asintió, y se llevó la copa a sus labios, pero antes de que le pudiera dar el primer trago Inuyasha se lo impidió ya que quería hacer un brandis primero._

_-Brindo por que está noche sea inolvidable para ambos_

_Inuyasha alzó la copa hacia Kagome y la joven hizo lo mismo y las chocaron con cuidado, antes de llevarse el primer trago a la boca Inuyasha la miraba y los destellos en los ojos de la joven hacían un hermoso contraste con la luz de las velas._

_Estaba listo y la hora de la seducción había comenzado aunque Kagome no se hubiera dado cuenta._

_La observó beber la copa que él mismo le había ofrecido vio una gota de brandy resbalar por la comisura de sus labios, se acercó a ellos y con su lengua saboreo esa gota que poco después fue subiendo y delineo cada curva de sus labios hasta depositar un tierno beso._

_Kagome intentó apartarse pero Inuyasha la tenía sujetada de la cintura con un brazo._

_-Tranquila – le dijo al fin en un susurró _

_-Es que…_

_-Se lo que estas pensando – su voz era dulce y sensual, pero al mismo tiempo era tranquilizadora – No hagas caso de lo que te hayan dicho _

_El joven puso un dedo en los labios sin dejarla que pronunciara una palabra, luego tomó ambas copas y las dejo sobre la mesa donde se encontraba la botella de brandy._

_Inuyasha se acercó mas a Kagome, deslizó un brazo por la delgada cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia si, con su mano libre, aprovechó para acariciar su hermosa melena y luego se posicionó debajo de su nunca y atrajo el bello rostro de la mujer a sus labios, esos labios que deseaba nuevamente probar, Kagome al sentirlo tembló ya que una corriente le atravesó por todo su cuerpo._

_Suavemente introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de Kagome, el corazón de la joven ya estaba a punto de la explosión y sintió que un fuego nacía en su interior, fuego que deseaba ser consumido por las llamas del deseo._

_El ambarino dejó de besarla por un momento sólo para besar la curva de su cuello, sentía la fragancia dulce de su piel y esto ponía sus sentidos en alerta haciéndolo experimentar un deseo intenso por esa mujer._

_La cargó de la cintura y la joven entrelazó sus brazos al redor de su esposo sin dejarlo de besar, Inuyasha se estaba volviendo loco con cada rose y las caricias tímidas de Kagome, quería hacerle ya el amor, quería sentirse dentro de ella, saborear sus delicados pechos mientras ella arqueaba su espalda bajo de él. _

_Con sumo cuidado la tendió sobre los pétalos de rosas que adornaban las sabanas blancas de la cama, se recargó sobre ella sin dejar caer por completo su peso e hizo un esfuerzo por apartar los labios sobre los de Kagome, la miró, y ella tenía los ojos cerrados, era como si estuviera avergonzada por un simple beso, con un dedo acarició sus mejillas, su frente y por último enredó sus dedos en la melena de la joven._

_Kagome al ver que no hacia nada, abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos color ámbar que la miraban fija e intensamente y en ellos pudo notar el fuego que avivaba en su interior. _

_-¿En que piensas? – le preguntó con una voz llena de dulzura _

_-En que…- la joven bajó la mirada ya que no podía sostenerla frente a Inuyasha_

_El ambarino comprendía a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo, tanto para ella como para él esto era nuevo, ya que nunca había tocado a una virgen y sinceramente tenía miedo de lastimarla y causarle una especie de trauma, quería que ella gozara y disfrutara con él lo maravilloso de hacer el amor._

_Tomó su barbilla para levantar su rostro y poder ver sus ojos chocolates, y al verlos llenos de ternura lo cautivaron, toda la habitación se había convertido en un encuentro intimo, ideal para dos amantes._

_-No tienes por que temer hermosa – su voz era ronca y llena de tranquilidad – Así como estas nerviosa, yo también lo estoy – dijo sinceramente – Esto puede tan hermoso como uno lo desea, no te preocupes y dejarte amar – esto último lo susurró al oído _

_Y sin darle tiempo de decir algo más la volvió a besar frenéticamente, sus lenguas se habían encontrado y él le enseñaba como hacerlo. Se había recargado a un lado de ella y se recargó con el codo de su brazo en el colchón de la cama, pero aun así la seguía besando, los dedos de su mano comenzaron a bajar lentamente por el delgado camisón de Kagome hasta llegar a la última costura, las metió por debajo de la falda y comenzó a subirlas lentamente hasta llegar a los mulos._

_Kagome se movió instintivamente a sentir tal atrevimiento, una parte de ella le decía que lo apartara de ella, pero la otra le indicaba que se dejara llevar por ese momento._

_Le acarició ambos muslos con la palma de su mano hasta que uno de sus dedos tocó los delicados bellos de su triangulo femenino. _

_Al principio la rosaba dándole suaves y tentadoras caricias que hacían el corazón de Kagome latir y nuevamente sentía ese fuego que nacía justamente en la parte que Inuyasha estaba tocando y quería más, quería sentirlo de otra forma que ella no se podía explicar. _

_Cuando la sintió húmeda, con delicadeza introdujo un dedo en su interior, no hizo ningún movimiento y espero la reacción de Kagome, la miró a la cara y ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero en el no había rastro de dolor y eso era bueno, esbozó una medía sonrisa y comenzó a mover su dedo en forma de circulo en el interior de su esposa._

_Kagome al sentir ese calor abrazador en su interior arqueó su espalda mientras se dejaba llevar por el deseo, comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente mientras que las poderosas envestidas de los dedos de Inuyasha iban aumentando. _

_Inuyasha al sentir que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo, retiró su dedo, bajo de la cama y apagó las velas mientras se desvestía, una vez desnudo se acercó a su joven esposa y termino por quitarle por completo el camisón._

_Kagome al sentirse desnuda ante él, se cubrió los pechos con sus brazos._

_-¿Por qué te cubres? – Susurró Inuyasha en medio de la oscuridad retirando los brazos de Kagome para poder ver el valle de sus senos – No debes de sentir pena, es así como desee verte la primera vez que te vi _

_-Pero no soy perfecta_

_Esas palabras le dolieron más a él que a ella, ya que era una vil mentira, había visto muchos cuerpos desnudos ante él, pero nunca una belleza como la de Kagome y decidió que esa noche la amaría tiernamente y le haría el amor como a ninguna se lo había hecho._

_-Eres más perfecta de lo que llegue a imaginar. Créeme que cuando te digo que eres perfecta es verdad _

_Esas palabras causaron un vuelco en el estomago de Kagome, una lagrima resbaló por sus rosadas mejillas pero Inuyasha se las secó con sus dedos y la besó tiernamente, deslizando sus labios por la curva de su cuello, por su pecho y por último por uno de sus endurecidos pezones saboreándolos con su lengua y formando círculos alrededor de este y con su otra mano frotaba el otro pezón , ella al sentirlo arqueó su espalda contra él, era como si lo invitaba a seguir haciéndolo y no tardo mucho tiempo en prestarle atención al otro seno._

_Ya no soportaba más, quería estar adentro de ella, las dolorosas punzadas de su miembro clamaban el calor de la joven._

_Le dijo suavemente al oído que abriera un poco más sus piernas y así fue como ella lo hizo, con su miembro endurecido por la excitación lo frotó en las delicadas puertas que mantenían oculto el paraíso de Kagome, tocándolas para que estas le dieran el permiso de entrar_

_Kagome al sentirlo dentro de ella hizo que se retorciera por el dolor que le causaba._

_Le susurró cosas lindas al oído y para que ella olvidara el dolor que sentía la besó y ella comenzó a tranquilizarse con sus besos y fue ahí donde la penetró por completo derribando las frágiles paredes de virginidad, ella gritó al sentir ese dolor que le quemaba por dentro se movía de un lado a otro queriéndolo apartar de ella. _

_Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil esperando a que ella se adaptara a la nueva sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Lo había hecho todo, besarla, tranquilizarla con palabras llenas de amor y más sin embrago se sentía frustrado al ver como ella se estremecía de dolor debajo de él._

_Kagome estaba acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación, era cierto, al principio había dolido pero ahora el dolor comenzaba a disiparse al grado de ya no sentir nada, solo sentirlo a él dentro de ella, abrió lentamente sus ojos y volvió a encontrarse con los de su esposo, sus lágrimas nublaban su vista y no podía verlo bien. _

_-¿Mejor? – preguntó viéndola a los ojos y retirando uno de sus mechones que se habían pegado en la frente de su esposa debido al sudor_

_-Un poco – respondió con un hilo en su voz_

_-¿Quieres que me detenga y te deje sola? – no quería formular esa pregunta, ya que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que ella le contestara que si y la dejara sola, que nunca más la molestara, y eso era lo que él se estaba imaginando _

_-¡No! – Respondió negando con la cabeza –Muéstrame como hacerlo _

_Inuyasha abrió más los ojos y por un momento estaba a punto de gritarle a los cuatro vientos por la emoción que sintió al escucharla decir eso, ella le había dicho que prosiguiera y ahora no sabía si morir de deseo o por las dulces palabras que escuchó hace unos momentos. _

_-Como usted dese, mi señora – asintió –Sus deseos para mi son ordenes – y susurró por último en su oído antes de comenzar _

_Y así Inuyasha se movió lentamente en su interior, no quería ir rápido ya que deseaba que Kagome lo siguiera en la danza del amor, pero sentir su tibio interior hacía que se transportara al borde de la locura, a ese impulso de quererle hacer el amor frenéticamente, pero se recordaba así mismo que para ella era su primera vez y si era preciso sacrificarse así mismo…así lo haría. _

_Sentía como ese calor le invadía todos sus sentidos, olvidándose por completo en donde estaba, solo recordaba que se encontraba en los brazos de Inuyasha y dejándose llevar por ese placer que la envolvía, sentirlo dentro de ella, moverse dentro de ella era una experiencia nueva, arqueando su espalda al sentirlo y clamando por que ese fuego fuera consumido por las llamas de la pasión._

_Kagome rodeó la cintura de Inuyasha con sus piernas para intensificar el encuentro, sus gemidos y sus respiraciones cortadas eran la melodía indicada en esa habitación._

_-Si amor, déjate llevar – le susurraba Inuyasha con una voz ronca, mientras acariciaba su cintura con los dedos de una de sus manos_

_-Ahh…_

_Las corrientes eléctricas pasaban por todo su cuerpo y se concentraban en su parte intima hasta que empezó a convulsionar debido a las ráfagas de la pasión y fue entonces cuando ella estalló en mil fragmentos cuando llegó a la culminación de lo que tanto había deseado._

_Segundos después Inuyasha la siguió derramando su semilla en ella, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa y escuchó los fuertes latidos de su corazón, levanto la mirada y retiró nuevamente unos mechones que se habían acumulado en su frente, recorrió las sabanas para cubrirlos a los dos y los pétalos de rosas se dispersaron, rodeó la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia él. _

_-Dulces sueños, amor – le susurró a su esposa en el oído, no sabía cuantas veces le había susurrado pero eso ya no importaba, sentir el calor de su cuerpo era nueva sensación y algo le decía que esto iba más allá del placer_

_Kagome se había quedado completamente dormida entre sus brazos y él lo pudo sentir por su respiración calmada, Inuyasha recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño hipnótico. _

_Continuara…_

_**Hola =D**_

_**Ohh cuanta pasión jeje, bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, como ven es un discreto lemon pero fue hecho con amor para ustedes, deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que el objetivo de que fuera mejor que los anteriores que he escrito diera resultado.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Kumiko (Perla)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos color chocolate, parpadeo varías veces, la habitación estaba completamente oscura ya que aun era de noche, sintió un brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura y la respiración de Inuyasha sobre su cuello._

_Giró con cuidado para no despertarlo y tenerlo frente a ella, a pesar de no haber luz, pudo ver su hermoso rostro, esbozó una sonrisa al verlo ya que nunca lo había visto así, tenía una expresión serena como si de verdad se hubiera entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, así que retiró la mano de su esposo para liberarse, bajó de la cama y buscó su camisón por toda la habitación hasta dar con él, se lo puso y luego volvió a salir al balcón._

_La noche era fresca pero no le importó, miraba las calles y eran contados los carruajes que pasaban, una brisa golpeo su hermoso rostro y alborotó sus cabellos color azabache, sin duda iba a extrañar su antiguo hogar pero ahora tenía uno nuevo, tenía a un esposo con la fama de libertino y sinceramente no sabía si lo iba a soportar toda su vida, había sido tierno con ella esa noche pero ¿Con cuantas mas no lo había hecho? ¿A cuantas más no les entregaba sus besos, sus abrazos sus caricias?_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Escuchó una voz dulce al mismo tiempo que sentía unos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura y la hacían girar para encontrarse con él._

_Kagome al verlo casi se le iba la voz, tenía el pecho desnudo y solo llevaba puesto un pantaloncillo de seda en color negro, sus manos se detuvieron en el ancho pecho de Inuyasha y esto hizo que se sonrojara. _

_-No podría dormir – respondió la joven – Creí que tú estabas durmiendo _

_-Eso hacía – el ojidorado asintió – Pero sentí frio, abrí los ojos y ya no estabas, vi las puertas del balcón abiertas lo que me supuso que estarías aquí _

_No hubo más palabras que decir ya que Inuyasha se acercaba lentamente a ella, inhaló y exhaló en su oído, el tibio aliento golpeo a Kagome con intensidad que un desgarrador deseo por volver a ser suya atravesó por su mente. Inuyasha levantó la barbilla de la joven y acercó sus labios a los de la joven._

_Al sentirla tan cerca su deseo por ella volvió a palpitar con tanta fuerza y furia y Kagome lo pudo sentir como rosaba el miembro de Inuyasha en su delgado camisón._

_Desesperado por hacerla nuevamente suya la tomó entre sus brazos y entró de nuevo a la habitación, no quiso perder tiempo en cerrar las puertas del balcón así que las dejo abiertas, depositó a Kagome en el suelo y el frágil cuerpo de la joven resbaló por sus brazos, acto seguido tiro de un jalón el camisón de la joven para tenerla desnuda ante él, besó la cuerva de su cuello, luego uno de sus suaves y tiernos pezones, con su lengua jugaba con uno de ellos y formaba círculos._

_Kagome cerró los ojos y se apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su esposo, arqueó la espalda al sentir nuevamente esa sensación que experimentó la primera vez, sabía hasta donde la llevarían esas caricias y besos que Inuyasha le daba. _

_Sin dejar de prestarle atención a los senos de su esposa, como pudo se quitó su pantalón para estar parejo con ella. _

_-¿Te gusta? – preguntó mientras exhalaba por su boca en uno de los pezones ya endurecidos de su esposa _

_-…si…- fue lo único que respondió ya que al sentir el aliento tibio que provenía de la boca de Inuyasha provocó que la joven temblara debido a las mil y un sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir _

_Inuyasha subió la mirada para ver el rostro de la joven, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras arqueaba su cuerpo contra él, ya no lo podía soportar mas, la deseaba más de lo que la deseó la primera vez, quería apagar ese ardor punzante que sentía en su entrepierna y sabía que ese fuego sería apagado una vez que se hundiera en el interior de la joven._

_¡Dios! Era hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera tenido en su vida, ninguna respondía tan tímidamente a sus caricias, las demás damas no disfrutaban los encuentros y se entregaban a él de una manera fácil, como Brigitte._

_Pero no quería pensar en ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Kagome, ¿Por qué se quiso oponer al matrimonio la primera vez que le había dicho su hermano? Sinceramente tenía miedo, miedo de que la buena vida que llevaba se fuera al demonio, ya que la idea de una esposa no estaba en sus planes._

_Dejo de besar sus pezones para retomar su postura y besar a la joven, una de sus manos se deslizó por toda la cintura de Kagome y él la acercó a su entrepierna, donde su fuerte masculinidad rosaba el delicado valle de la feminidad de su esposa._

_Kagome al sentir ese contacto dejo escapar un gemido._

_-Te deseo – susurró con voz ronca_

_La respuesta de Kagome fue besarlo intensamente y enredar sus brazos por su cuello. _

_Inuyasha la tomó entre sus brazos, avanzó con su hermosa carga hacia la cama, la depositó con cuidado y le hizo nuevamente el amor con tanta ternura y pasión, y de nuevo se comenzaba a escuchar esa melodía por toda la habitación._

_Ambos llegaron al clímax, el joven se tumbo a un lado de Kagome y con su brazo la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo una vez mas hacia su pecho, de nuevo los cubrió a los dos con las sabanas blancas y esta vez se quedaron profundamente dormidos. _

_Las luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y Kagome tuvo que verse obliga a abrir los ojos, al despertar se encontró con Tsubaki preparando el baño, sintió un vacio a su lado, giró y no encontró a Inuyasha._

_Kagome se levantó y tomó su camisón se lo puso y saludo a la mujer que estaba en esa habitación._

_-Buenos días Tsubaki – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca a causa de un pequeño bostezo _

_-Buenos días señora – respondió la mujer al mismo tiempo que vaciaba una cubeta de agua tibia a la tina _

_-Tsubaki ¿No sabes donde esta mi…esposo? _

_-El señor Inuyasha salió muy temprano – comentó la mujer – Pero dijo que regresaba a la hora de la comida _

_Los ojos de Kagome se fueron mas allá y un millón de posibles respuestas cruzaron por sus ojos chocolates, seguramente se había ido con una de sus amantes ya que con ella no se había sentido satisfecho, ese pensamiento atravesó su corazón como si fuera una flecha ¿Si era verdad? ¿Si él estaba con otra como se lo iba a reclamar? _

_-¿Quiere que le ayude con su baño, señora?_

_-No Tsubaki, lo haré yo– Kagome negó _

_La mujer se fue no muy convencida con las palabras de Kagome, la noche anterior se reusó a que le ayudara con su vestido de novia y ahora se negaba a que le ayudara a bañarse, vaya mujer con la que se había casado su amo, pero sabía que en el fondo Kagome era una mujer buena, ya que la conocía desde que era una niña gracias a su hermana Kaede. _

_Una ves que Tsubaki se retirara, Kagome se quitó su camisón y se metió a la tina del baño, al instante que sintió el agua tibia por todo su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse un poco y un poco más otro poquito más hasta cerrar sus ojos y quedarse completamente dormida._

_**XXX**_

_Inuyasha salió de la casa de su hermano mayor, lo había ido a ver para conversar asuntos de negocios, pero por más que permanecía allí los minutos pasaban como si fueran siglos, lo único que deseaba era salir cuanto antes de allí, regresar a su casa y hacerle el amor a su esposa._

_No era un pervertido si es lo que estaba pensando, de hecho nunca en su vida estaba deseoso de hacerle el amor a una mujer y eso lo comenzaba a experimentar con su joven esposa, a pesar de llevar dos días casados empezaba a sentir cariño por ella. _

_Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pelirroja Brigitte._

_-¿Por qué tan solo, Inuyasha? – Preguntó la mujer con cierta seducción en su voz - ¿No me digas que tu esposa ya te dejó?_

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso último – No, ella me espera desnuda en nuestro lecho de bodas_

_Todo el buen humor que la joven tenía despareció al oír esas palabras pero prefirió no darle importancia._

_-Entonces tú la abandonaste ¿eh? – Insistía con su buen humor - ¿Tan mala fue tu noche de bodas? Me hubieras buscado y te aseguro que te habría dejado satisfecho _

_-Para tu desgracia – Inuyasha se acercó un poco a ella – Fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido. Si me disculpas, debo regresar a casa, mi esposa me espera _

_Prosiguió su camino, pero la pelirroja lo siguió y lo detuvo._

_-Espera – lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo girar – Mañana por la noche habrá una fiesta en casa de los Johnson, por que no vas con tu esposa y la preses en publico _

_El joven se quedó por un momento pensando en si ir o no, no tenía ánimos para asistir a una fiesta y mucho menos si iría Brigitte, si su esposa notaba algo entre él y ella era probable que le hiciera preguntas y no quería que se enterara que entre la pelirroja y el hubo algo. _

_-Lo pensare – respondió al final – Pero no te aseguro nada _

_-Tienes que ir – volvió a insistir – Dicen que hoy llegó un francés adinerado a Londres y va ser presentado en dicha fiesta ya que toda la sociedad va a estar presente _

_-Gracias – asintió – Pero como te dije, lo pensare _

_-Bien, es tu decisión – antes de irse señaló – Te veo allí cariño – giñó un ojo y se fue _

_Inuyasha permaneció en su mismo lugar mientras observaba a la joven retirarse, aunque si no tuviera ese gran animo de ir tal vez Kagome si querría ir, pero primero tenía que hablar con ella y ya después lo que dijera el destino. _

_Después de varios minutos ya estaba en casa, había sido recibido por Totosai y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su esposa, pero su mayordomo le respondió que la señora un permanecía en su habitación. _

_Subió las escaleras en dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de recién casado, giró la perilla mucho cuidado, pero vio la cama vacía y fue cuando entró por completo, ella no se encontraba allí, así que la buscó en el cuarto de baño y se detuvo en seco, ahí estaba ella, en la tina de baño con los ojos cerrados ¿Estaría durmiendo?_

_Una sonrisa se dibujo por toda la comisura de sus labios al tener ese pensamiento pecaminoso, sólo faltaba llevarlo a la practica... ¿Se atrevería a despertarla de esa forma?_

_Continuara _

* * *

**_Hola _**

**_Si, yo sé que las deje en una de las mejores partes y sé que se estarán pensando en las mil y un formas en las que Inuyasha pudiera despertar a su bella esposa, hagan sus apuestas sobre que es lo que hará._**

**_Bueno chicas, les regale otro Lemon, no quise decírselos en el capítulo pasado ya que quería tomarlas por sorpresa, creo que en este fic habrá mucha pasión entre Inu y Kag así que no se me sorprendan si hay lemon a cada momento =D (Yo sé que es lo que mas desean, ya que todas o algunas somos pervertidas) así que vayan preparándose, Eridani ve haciendo algunas citas al hospital ya que tendrás muchas hemorragias._**

**_Chicas, mis queridas lectoras quiero agradecerles mucho por apoyar está historia, en cerio que me alegran muchos sus comentarios y no tienen que agradecer nada, aquí la única que debe decir gracias soy yo, por leer cada capitulo y por darse ese tiempo en dejar un comentario._**

**_Pero lo importante aquí es que ustedes disfruten está historia como yo la estoy disfrutando en escribirla, es una de mis favoritas seguida por Pasión y sin olvidar mi primer fic "Mi Destino En Manos de Un Pirata". _**

**_Nos vemos en otro capítulo más, se me cuidan mucho y no olviden que aquí ando para lo que sea que necesiten._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_Perla _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

_Con una sonrisa endemoniadamente seductora se quitó su saco y dejó en un rincón de la habitación, caminó lentamente hacía la tina de baño, se inclinó de rodillas y apoyó una mano en la tina para luego recargar su cabeza, la miró dormida, su expresión era relajada y quiso tocar un mechón de sus cabellos mojados pero no lo hizo por temor a despertarla._

_El agua cubría sus pechos y sólo podían verse el nacimientos de ellos, se levantó y se arremangó las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos, luego se colocó detrás de Kagome, encontró una esponja que estaba a un lado, la tomó y la llenó de jabón, se volvió a inclinar de rodillas y rosó la esponja en uno de los hombros de Kagome._

_Kagome al sentirlo se despertó de golpe y quiso levantarse pero Inuyasha se lo impidió. _

_-Shh – le susurró al odio – Soy yo – dijo con una voz seductora que hizo a Kagome ponerse nerviosa_

_-¿Qué haces? – preguntó con la respiración entrecortada _

_Inuyasha esbozó otra sonrisa - ¿No puedo ponerle jabón a mi esposa?_

_Kagome no supo que contestarle ya que en ese momento sus manos se acercaban sigilosamente por su pecho._

_-Tienes una piel suave – volvió a susúrrale al odio –Tan suave como los pétalos de una rosa _

_Mientras cubría su pecho de jabón, besaba con ternura y pasión las tentadoras curvas de su cuello, un suspiró por parte de Kagome hizo que todos sus sentidos se encendieran junto con su ya endurecido miembro._

_Dejó a un lado la esponja y con sus expertas manos tocó la suave piel de Kagome, deslizó poco a poco sus dedos por la piel de la joven, hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones tomó entre sus manos los dos pechos y dibujó círculos en cada pezón, Kagome se arqueó al sentirlo y también sus sentidos comenzaron a encenderse pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió que una de sus manos de deslizaba mas abajo acariciando su ombligo._

_-Tranquila – su voz era más que un susurro en su oído _

_Y esas palabras la hicieron relajarse y dejarse llevar por el momento, pero Inuyasha no buscaba su obligo si no su botón mágico, sintió ese valle de risos de su entrepierna, acarició las puertas que mantenían oculto el paraíso y con uno de sus dedos la penetró. _

_Kagome al sentir las potentes caricias de su esposo se arqueó una vez mas, debido al intenso calor que nacía en su entrepierna, movía sus caderas de arriba hacía abajo, el agua se mecía a su mismo ritmo, formando pequeñas olas en la tina, buscó los labios de Inuyasha y cuando por fin los encontró los besó frenéticamente y en cada uno era una suplica a que siguiera con sus embestidas. _

_Desesperado él también la besó, pero el deseo de querer sentirse dentro de ella dejó de penetrarla, la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, no le importó que lo empara ya que quería hacerla suya, hacerle el amor como lo había deseado tanto. _

_La dejo con cuidado sobre la camba y después se desvistió, Kagome quiso cerrar los ojos pero su curiosidad fue mucho mayor que su timidez y se dejó maravillar por su cuerpo, era alto y poseía un físico increíble, su cabello largo y de color negro acompañaban esos ojos dorados que la cautivaban, ahora entendía por que todas las damas que conocían estaban locas por él._

_Lo sitió subirse a la cama, después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él besaba sus mejillas, sus labios su cuello, mientras que sus manos moldeaban cada cuerva de su cuerpo._

_-Te deseo – lo oyó susurrarle al oído y el corazón de la joven volvió a latir con más fuerza _

_Sus expertas manos separaron poco a poco las piernas de la joven y con su miembro erecto rosaba de arriba hacía abajo las puertas de la tierna feminidad de Kagome, y sin mas que decir la penetró con urgencia, con ese fuego que lo había estado consumiendo, se movía en su interior, besó nuevamente a su esposa y ella rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas intensificando el momento, los latidos de sus corazones eran un solo latido, sus cuerpos eran uno sólo y los gemidos de ambos eran una sola sinfonía, hasta que después ambos estallaron en mil fragmentos cuando llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo._

_Tambaleándose se recargó a un lado de su esposa, la tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacía si, Kagome recargó su cabeza en el duro pecho de esposo y pudo escuchar los acelerados ritmos de su corazón. _

_-¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio _

_Kagome alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa y esto provoco algo en el interior de Inuyasha que no se pudo explicar así mismo._

_-Bien – ella asintió – Aunque me sorprendió no verte esta mañana _

_-Lo siento – se disculpó sinceramente – Pero tuve que hacerle una vistita a mi hermano, por cierto escuche que llegó un francés a Londres y van hacer una fiesta en casa de los Johnson – no quiso revelar la verdadera fuente de quien se lo comunicó ya que prefería que el nombre de Brigitte siguiera anónimo - ¿Te gustaría ir?_

_Su esposa lo vio fijamente, al decir verdad a Kagome no le gustaba ir a fiestas su padre y sus hermanos la obligan casi llevándola arrastrando, no le agradaba ver gente hipócrita mientras hablaban saludaban cordialmente y en un descuido hablaban mal a sus espaldas. _

_-No me gustan las fiestas – se mordió el labio inferior – Hace poco fui al baile de marcaras que organizaron los señores Wells _

_-¿Fuiste a ese baile de mascaras? – preguntó sorprendido _

_-Si – ella asintió, pero era conveniente que no dijera los que después paso, aquel joven que la tomó entre sus brazos y la basó no sería indicado desrícelo a su esposo _

_-No te vi – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, de hecho el estaba al pendiente de la joven de ese vestido color turquesa y que nunca se fijo en otra mujer mas que de ella _

_-Se supone que era un baile de mascaras, nadie tenía que reconocer a nadie. Pero si quieres ir al baile que están organizando los Johnson vamos _

_-¿Segura? No quiero que te incomode ver tanta gente _

_-completamente segura_

_Inuyasha la miró con ternura y la volvió a besar mientras terminaban una vez más haciendo el amor hasta media noche._

**XXX**

_Miraba su reloj ¡Dios! Nunca había esperado tanto en su vida a una mujer, caminaba de un lado a otro de la recepción mientras bebía un poco de brandy, escuchó pasos y giró sobre sus talones y por poco de ahogaba con el vino al verla._

_Allí, en el último escalón se encontraba su bella esposa, quien llevaba un vestido color verde, se moldeaba a su delgada figura luciendo sus tentadoras cuervas y un ligero escote, el ojidorado parpadeo varias veces, dejó la copa de brandy en una mesita y se acercó a ella, le tomó una mano y la besó con ternura. _

_-Bella – susurró regalándole una sonrisa – Serás la envidia de cualquier mujer y yo seré la envidia de cualquier hombre al tener una esposa tan hermosa_

_Kagome se sonrojó – Gracias_

_Inuyasha apoyó la mano de Kagome en uno de sus brazos y ambos partieron con destino a aquel baile. _

_Entraron y en la recepción dejaron sus abrigos, luego se adentraron mas al salón, todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo, algunas murmuraban al verlos otras miraban con recelo a Kagome ya que según ellas, tenía tanta suerte por tener un esposo tan apuesto y apasionado como lo era Inuyasha. _

_Saludaron a algunas personas incluyendo a los Johnson, el tal francés aun no había llegado, de pronto una joven pelirroja se acercó a ellos. _

_-Bienvenidos – dijo Brigitte – Creí que no iban a venir _

_-Buenas noches Brigitte – dijo Inuyasha haciendo una pequeña reverencia pero sin soltar a Kagome_

_La joven pelirroja al ver a Kagome sintió coraje, ya que tenía las ilusiones de que Inuyasha apareciera solo en dicho baile. _

_-Kagome, luces hermosa – comentó Brigitte con cierto sarcasmo en su voz _

_A Kagome nunca le había caído bien Brigitte por lo que le había echo a su hermano Koga, ya que él siempre estaba enamorado de ella, la cortejaba pero simplemente ella le dijo que ya no lo hiciera, que nunca iba a sentir nada por él. _

_-Gracias Brigitte – respondió Kagome aferrándose más al brazo de Inuyasha, ya que la miradas constantes de la joven pelirroja hacía su marido provocaban algo de celos en ella – También tú luces bella _

_Inuyasha se disculpó con la pelirroja ya que tenía que presentarle unos amigos a su esposa, así que sólo pudo ver al joven matrimonio retirarse. _

_-Está noche serás mío Inuyasha – se prometía así misma en seducirlo y llevárselo a los rincones del jardín donde pudieran disfrutar de un momento apasionado _

_Poco más tarde Kagome se encontraba platicando con unas damas conocidas, el francés había hecho su aparición poco tiempo después que ellos pero aun no tenían la fortuna de presentárselos tanto a ella como a Inuyasha ya que estaba ocupado saludando y siendo presentado a otros invitados, mientras él aprovecho para ir por una copa de brandy y fue ahí donde Brigitte se le acercó y le susurró en su oído. _

_-¿Por qué tan sólo? – Preguntó seductoramente - ¿No te gustaría pasar un momento agradable conmigo?_

_-Brigitte, ten cuidado – comentó el ojidorado – Aquí hay mucha gente_

_-Eso el fácil de arreglar, podemos escaparnos e irnos al jardín – le guiñó un ojo - ¿O tienes miedo?_

_De hecho al verla con ese vestido color verde sus sentidos se elevaron a un grado de hacerla suya, pero no era el lugar adecuado. _

_-No tengo miedo – negó con la cabeza – Te espero en cinco minutos en el jardín_

_-Estaré ahí – esbozó una media sonrisa y se retiró_

_Inuyasha permaneció en el mismo lugar y observó a Kagome, al parecer su joven esposa estaba disfrutando de la velada platicando con esas damas por lo cual no notaria su ausencia, así que después pasados los cinco minutos dejó la copa en una bandeja que llevaba un mesero y se dio una escapada hacia los jardines en donde esa pelirroja lo estaría esperando. _

_**XXX**_

_Las damas con quien Kagome platicaba tuvieron que dejarla sola por unos momentos ya que sus maridos las habían sacado a bailar, la joven buscaba por todos los rincones a su marido por no lo encontraba._

_-¿Quién es esa señorita? – preguntó un hombre con su acento francés mientras señalaba con la mirada a Kagome_

_-Su nombre es Kagome Taisho – explicó el señor Johnson _

_-Es hermosa – comentó el joven_

_-Damián te aconsejo que no pongas tus ojos en esa joven – sugirió el hombre – Es mujer casada _

_-Pues al parecer el marido no esta al pendiente de su esposa – el francés lo miró - Disculpa, pero debo presentarme ante ella _

_El francés se apartó del señor Johnson y fue directo hacía la joven de ojos chocolates._

_-Disculpe señorita – hizo una reverencia – Pero creo que no nos han presentado, soy Damián Dupont – tomó con cuidado la mano de Kagome y la besó _

_-Encantada señor Dupont, Kagome Taisho – respondió _

_En ese momento se iniciaba otro baile, Damián miró a la joven y…_

_-¿Me concede este baile señorita? _

_-Lo siento – Kagome negó – Estoy buscando a mi…_

_-Vamos – insistió – Solo un baile y no acepto un no por respuesta _

_Kagome lo miró y después observó todo el salón y algunos los observaban, si aceptaba estaría segura que andaría en boca de todos pero si no aceptaba ese hombre no se iba a dar por vencido, así que asintió y el joven la llevó hasta la pista de baile. _

_**XXX**_

_Estaba a punto de hacerla llegar al orgasmo cuando escucharon unos pasos, Inuyasha le cubrió la boca a Brigitte para que no los escucharan._

_-¿Ya viste a la esposa de Inuyasha bailando con el francés? – comentó una joven_

_-Por supuesto, eso le pasa por dejar a su esposa sola, quien sabe en donde este – respondió su joven acompañante _

_-Si no se pone listo le saldrán unos cuernos en la frente _

_Ambos estallaron en una risa, a lo cual a Inuyasha le hizo arder de coraje ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera engañándolo de esa manera? Sus ojos se transformaron en dos llamaradas de fuego, se retiró de la joven y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa. _

_-No… - rogó Brigitte – Déjala que siga con ese francés_

_-¿Y que hablen de mi? No _

_Estaba a punto de irse pero la pelirroja lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo. _

_-Si me dejas aquí, te prometo que lo nuestro termina _

_-Espero que cumplas tu palabra_

_Y dicho esto la dejo sola, salió de entre las hiervas y los jóvenes que habían hablado de él se quedaron mudos al verlo, pero el ojidorado no les dijo nada, así que apresuró su paso hacía el salón y ahí todos los invitados formaban un circulo mientras observaban a una pareja bailar, Inuyasha se coló entre las personas y algunos al verlo se hacían a un lado, cuando llegó al centro su ira aumento al ver a su esposa bailar con un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello negro, ese era el francés del cual había escuchado hablar. _

_Sin importarle nada se acercó a ellos y tomó a su esposa del brazo interrumpiendo el baile._

_-Disculpen que interrumpa – dijo Inuyasha_

_-Inuyasha – Kagome al sentir su brazo se sobresalto _

_-Es tarde amor, debemos irnos – pero esto lo hacia viendo al francés y no a su esposa_

_Inuyasha atrajo hacia si a su esposa y la cubrió con su espalda mientras observaba al francés._

_-En cuanto a usted, no quiero que se acerque a mi esposa – sus palabras eran más que una advertencia _

_-Señor, no es mi culpa que no le preste atención a su esposa – comentó el francés – Si yo tuviera una mujer tan bella como ella, créame que no me le despegaría ni un segundo _

_-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta desde ahora _

_Y así Inuyasha y Kagome abandonaron el salón dejando atrás los murmullos de los invitados, les entregaron sus abrigos en la recepción, subieron a su carruaje y en el trayecto permanecieron callados sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro._

_Al llegar a casa, Inuyasha le ayudó a bajar del coche, entraron a la casa y él la siguió hasta su habitación, el ojidorado cerró la puerta de golpe tras de él y ahí se desato la guerra._

_-Te dejo sola unos momentos y mira lo que pasa – dijo con ira y furia – Te encuentro bailando con ese francés_

_-No digas nada, que el culpable de esto eres tú – contraataco la joven – Si no me hubieras dejado sola él no se hubiera acercado a mi para pedirme un baile_

_-Ese no es el punto, el punto aquí es que debiste negártele _

_-Lo hice, pero insistió _

_-Y tú aceptaste encantada_

_De pronto él se acercó a ella, la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él y comenzó a besarla posesivamente._

_-Inuyasha…- Kagome trato de apartarse de él – ¿Qué haces? _

_-¿Qué hago? – Susurró besando su cuello – Te haré el amor para que te olvides de él_

_-Estás equivocado si piensas eso – forcejaba entre sus brazos para soltarse – ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no soy una de esas mujeres que sueles frecuentar!_

_Logró zafarse de él y se apartó lo mas lejos posible, lo miró y era como si recapacitara sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. _

_-Este matrimonio fue un error – gritó con furia – No sé por que acepte casarme contigo, nunca podría estar casado con una mujer que no amo. Desde ahora dormiremos en habitaciones separadas _

_Salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, el corazón de la joven latía con fuerza no de miedo si no por las palabras tan frías que había utilizado, se dejó caer en la cama y sus lagrimas no dejaban de parar, era verdad, ella también no podía estar casada con un hombre al que no amaba y no amaría nunca._

_Continuara…_

_**Hola**_

_**Bueno, estaban bien al inicio y ahora están peor ¿Qué pasara entre estos dos tortolos? ¿Habrá algo que los una? Y sobre todo ¿El francés se interpondrá en la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome?**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

"_Este matrimonio fue un error, no sé por que acepte casarme contigo, nunca podría estar casado con una mujer que no amó"._

_Media noche y no podía dormir, su habitación estaba en penumbras, solo podía escuchar en su mente las frías palabras que le había gritado a su esposa y se sintió desgraciado pero no supo por que reaccionó de esa manera, era como si algo se apoderara de su mente y no lo dejara ver más allá._

_Además él no estaba exento en su comportamiento, si no la hubiera dejado sola para satisfacer su estúpido deseo, ese francés nunca se hubiera acercado a su esposa y sobre todo no hubieran bailado, ese lugar le correspondía a él y nada mas que a él y a ninguno otro más, pero en el fondo no quería admitir que se estaba enamorando de su esposa que de hecho ya estaba enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, que incluso esa dama enmascarada que buscaba podía quedarse en el olvido, entonces si amaba a Kagome ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí solo en esa habitación? Sin su compañía, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, no solo la estaba extrañando con el pensamiento y el corazón, sino también en deseo._

_Así que se levantó de la cama y entró al pequeño cuarto de baño, ya que esa habitación compartía el pequeño cuarto en donde estaba Kagome, abrió un poco la puerta y echó un vistazo, la habitación estaba en penumbras, miró mas adentro hacia la cama y hay estaba la figura de su esposa, al parecer no podía dormir ya que se movía de un lado a otro, cerró con cuidado la puerta del baño y avanzó con paso ligero hacía la cama._

_Aun llevaba puesto su traje, pero ella se había cambiado el vestido por un camión, permaneció ahí, inmóvil observándola dormir, los rayos plateados de la luna acariciaban la suave piel de su esposa y la hacían verla radiante y hermosa._

_Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, sus manos acariciaron uno de los mechones que estaban recargados en su frente y como por arte de magia Kagome abrió los ojos al sentirlo, se reincorporó en la cabecera de la cama temerosa de lo pudiera pasar._

_Vio sus ojos chocolates rojos, seguramente eran a causa de las lágrimas, lagrimas que fueron derramadas a causa de sus palabras y se sintió un completo idiota por haberla hecho sufrir._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Kagome cubriéndose con una sabana su cuerpo - ¿Se te olvido algo?_

_Kagome al verlo le latía el corazón, era verdad que las palabras de Inuyasha le dolían en el alma pero no podía ocultar que en el fondo de ella estaba naciendo un sentimiento fuerte hacia su esposo._

_-Yo – vaciló un poco, no sabía como disculparse, jamás en su vida se había disculpado con una mujer ya que le resultaba difícil pedir una disculpa _

_-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – Interrumpió - ¿Se te olvido algo que decirme? Si es así vete por favor_

_El ojidorado se llevó una mano a la nunca, no sabía como comenzar tenía un discurso preparado pero al ver a Kagome se le olvido en un segundo. _

_-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que te dije _

_Al escucharlo, Kagome estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente, nunca llegó a pensar que él le pidiera una disculpa, agachó la cabeza pero Inuyasha tomó su mandíbula y fue levantando poco a poco su mirada._

_-Me comporte como un estúpido en esa fiesta y sobre todo al llegar a casa, no era yo en ese momento Kagome, era mi ira, el coraje que hablaba por mi, cuando te vi bailando con ese hombre…- contuvo sus palabras para no soltar una grosería delante de ella – Lo siento, jamás quise decir que este matrimonio sería un error _

_Cada palabra estaba llena de sinceridad, Kagome no pudo reprimir mas el impulso de llorar y sus lagrimas salieron una tras de otra. Inuyasha al verla en ese estado, se acercó mas a ella, la sentó en sus piernas y recargó la cabeza de la joven en su pecho._

_-No quiero verte así – rogó recargando su cabeza en la de Kagome_

_-Tus palabras dolieron Inuyasha – Kagome alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos – Y más por que yo no tuve nada que ver_

_-Lo sé – Inuyasha asintió y retiró unas pequeñas lagrimas de su mejilla – Fui un completo estúpido al comportarme de esa manera y más contigo, por eso estoy aquí, pidiéndote perdón _

_Kagome lo miraba y en sus ojos dorados pudo ver sinceridad y algo de dolor en ellos, bueno si admitía que tuvo la culpa y que su comportamiento estaba fuera de lugar lo más conveniente era perdonarlo, total en el matrimonio siempre iban a ver altas y bajas._

_La joven asintió y lo abrazó, pero Inuyasha no se conformo con un abrazó si no con un beso, buscó los labios de su esposa y los besó con ternura pero sin querer llegar a algo más._

_-Vamos a dormir – dijo el ojidorado después de interrumpir beso y recargó su frente en la de Kagome_

_Ambos se acostaron en la cama, Inuyasha con su mano la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el una vez mas, recargó su cabeza en ese cabello ondulado color azabache, no cerró los ojos hasta que su bella esposa hubiese quedado completamente dormida, escuchaba su respiración calmada y esbozó una sonrisa, acarició su frente, sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios, el calor de Kagome era intenso y lo inundaba a él también, sentía ese impulso de protegerla de todo y sobre todo ser el único hombre en su vida y ella la única mujer en su vida._

_-Me perteneces – susurró en su oído – Solo a mi me perteneces _

_Después, cerró sus ojos y la acompaño en sus sueños._

_**XXX**_

_Esa madrugada, el señor Higurashi se preparaba para hacer un viaje con destino a Cornwall, ya tenía todo lo que iba a llevar incluso el poco equipaje que llevaba ya estaba en el coche, sus dos hijos mayores lo acompañaron hacía la salida, pero Koga no quería dejarlo ir, tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar._

_-¿No quieres que te acompañe, padre? – preguntó Koga _

_-No hijo – negó Alexander Higurashi – Me eres más útil en esta casa, ya que el inútil de Bankotsu no podría _

_-¿Y por que Sesshomaru no fue contigo?- Preguntó su hijo menos Bankotsu, ya que al igual que Koga experimentaba en mismo presentimiento _

_-Iba hacerlo, pero le surgió un compromiso, bueno hijo cuida la hacienda hasta mi regreso_

_El señor Higurashi se subió al carruaje con destino a Cornwall ya que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, el hermano mayor de los Higurashi observaba a su padre irse._

_-Cuídate padre _

_Y así sus dos hijos permanecieron ahí, observando como el carruaje de su padre desaparecía en la oscuridad de la media noche._

_El señor Higurashi iba revisando unos documentos cuando de pronto el cochero freno de golpe los caballos, se golpeo fuerte contra la pared del carruaje, comenzaron a escuchar risas de hombres, era probable que estaban siendo atacados por bandidos y no se quedo adentro para averiguarlo si no que salió del carruaje y fue testigo de como un hombre le daba muerte a su cochero, iba salir huyendo de ahí, pero un hombre de ojos color purpura se le adelanto y lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó contra la puerta del carruaje._

_-¿Se va tan rápido señor?_

_-¿Qué hacemos con este, Naraku? – preguntó un hombre que se acercaba en ese instante _

_-No queremos testigos – Naraku lo soltó y dejó al padre de Kagome a merced del otro hombre - ¡Mátalo! – ordenó _

_**XXX**_

_El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de esa habitación, el ojidorado abrió poco a poco sus ojos, miró a la joven que dormía a su lado y esbozó una sonrisa al verla, ella aun permanecia dormida, mantenía su cabeza recargada su ancho pecho, si, no había duda era la mujer mas bella y dulce que jamás haya visto, y por ella cambiaria, ya no vería a otras mujeres e incluso esa enmascarada podía quedarse en el olvido ya que estaba seguro que ella había sido una completa ilusión, cambiaria su estilo de vida con tal de permanecer los días y las noches a lado de Kagome, ya que estaba seguro que serían las mas hermosas de su vida._

_Pero en sus sueños los mismos pensamientos tenía Kagome, que tonta había sido en pensar en querer huir o elegir la opción del internado en lugar de casarse, al principio no había confiado mucho en Inuyasha pero ahora podía decir que lo hacia, ya que se había enamorado por completo de él, no solo por la forma tan tierna que le hacia el amor, si no por los detalles que tenia con ella y el modo tan dulce de tratarla._

_Inuyasha se levantó con mucho cuidado de la cama para no despertarla, se dio un baño y bajó hacia su despacho, mientras que Kagome aun permanecía en la habitación descansando, en ese momento entró Totosai informándole que Bankotsu Higurashi quería hablar con él y con la señora, de inmediato Inuyasha dijo que lo dejara pasar._

_Una vez dentro Inuyasha pudo notar que había algo raro en la expresión de Bankotsu._

_-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Bankotsu? – preguntó _

_-¿Esta mi hermana?_

_-Si, pero ella aun duerme ¿Qué pasa?_

_Bankotsu no sabía como comenzar, de hecho la primera vez que su hermano Koga le había dado la noticia de que su padre fue asaltado y asesinado no quiso creerlo pero sin duda a él le tocó la pero parte, comunicárselo a Kagome, sabía que era una mujer sensible y en cualquier momento ella se rompería. _

_-Inuyasha…- pronunció el nombre del esposo de su hermana – Tengo que hablar con ella _

_-Puedes hacerlo conmigo, total somos familia ¿Te pasa algo? _

_Bankotsu asintió – Así es, mi padre tuvo que salir de viaje la madrugada de hoy, pero resulta que en el camino unos bandidos lo asaltaron y…- no pudo concluir con el relato _

_No hizo falta que Bankotsu terminara la frase ya que Inuyasha sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, esto sin duda iba a ser un golpe terrible para Kagome, pero ahí estaría él apoyándola en todo momento. _

_-Tengo que verla y decirle lo que paso – dijo Bankotsu _

_-No te preocupes, ve con Koga y ayúdalo estoy seguro que necesita de tu ayuda, yo me encargo de decirle a Kagome_

_El joven asintió – De acuerdo, pero por favor, se delicado, Kagome es muy sensible _

_-No te preocupes, buscare la forma de decírselo _

_Bankotsu salió del despacho y fue a ayudar a su hermano con los preparativos del funeral, poco después Inuyasha también lo hizo pero en ese momento Kagome iba bajando de las escaleras, se veía tan hermosa con esa sonrisa que por un momento no quiso decirle lo que había pasado pero tenía que hacerlo._

_-Escuche a mi hermano – dijo la joven bajando el ultimo escalón _

_-Así es, él estuvo aquí – asintió Inuyasha _

_-¿Qué quería? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a su esposo_

_-Kagome tenemos que hablar – contestó Inuyasha, ya que estaba listo para darle la desafortunada notica a su esposa_

_-Me estas asustando Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la joven preocupada aseándose más a él y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha_

_-Esta madrugada, tu padre salió de viaje…- se le cortaron por un momento las palabras – Pero en el camino unos bandidos lo asaltaron tanto a él como a su cochero y…_

_-¿Esta bien verdad? – su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar _

_Inuyasha agachó la cabeza y negó – Lo siento Kagome_

_-No…no….mi padre…no_

_Y lo único que supo Kagome es que todo se volvió negro para ella._

_Continuara…._

**_Hola _**

**_Bueno aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, lo bueno es que esa noche las cosas mejoraron un poco ya que la tragedia vuelve a invadir una vez mas y todo por culpa de Naraku….veamos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Antes de que me maten y me digan "perla eres una maldita por matar al padre de Kagome", quiero que sepan que eso ya estaba en mis planes, incluso planeaba que Sesshomaru lo acompañara en su viaje y ambos resultaran muertos, pero estoy segura que ahí si me hubieran matado jejeje ya que ¿O eran los dos o solo uno?._**

**_Bien, me despido y nos vemos en otra actualización._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

_Inuyasha la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que Kagome cayera al suelo, la llevó a la sala en donde la recargó en uno de los sillones, poco después entró Tsubaki con un frasco y lo paso por la nariz de la joven._

_El peliplateado estaba preocupado al ver que no despertaba, debía haber sido mas cuidadoso en sus palabras, pero de todos modos no sabría como iba a reaccionar su esposa, se relajó al ver como su esposa comenzaba a reaccionar hasta abrir sus bellos ojos._

_-Dime que no es cierto – dijo la joven al verlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas_

_-Quisiera decirte que es mentira – Inuyasha retiró las lagrimas de las mejillas de Kagome – Pero es verdad amor _

_-No- Kagome negó y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. _

_-Desahógate – le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba la espalda de la joven –Es lo mejor que puedes hacer _

_Y así lo hizo, se desahogó en los brazos de Inuyasha, aquellos brazos que le daban fuerza y la hacían sentirse segura y protegida. _

_**XXX**_

_-¿Qué vamos hacer, Kaede? – preguntó Ayame triste _

_-A seguir adelante hijas – le respondió Kaede abrazando a Ayame y a Eri – En estos momentos tanto Koga como Bankotsu nos necesitan mucho_

_-¿Ya le avisaron a Kagome? – preguntó Eri recargando su cabeza en los hombros de la anciana _

_-Bankotsu fue esta mañana a darle la notica – Kaede miraba mas allá hacía el vacio – Solo espero que mi niña lo tome bien, es muy sensible_

_En ese momento apareció Koga, llevaba puesto un traje en color negro y sus ojos azules reflejaban su mirada, deshecha y desencajada, ahora tenía que hacerse cargo él solo de su familia y de los negocios de su padre, jamás pensó que ese momento llegaría tan pronto y la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría, ya que fue él quien reconoció el cuerpo de su padre y del cochero. _

_-Kaede – pronunció el nombre de la anciana – Necesito que todo este listo, en unos momentos traerán en cuerpo de mi padre y…- suspiró – No tardara en llegar mi hermana y su esposo _

_-Si señor – asintió la anciana_

_Koga miró a Ayame, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, quería sentirlo cerca de ella para hacerse mas fuerte pero solo giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina, tanto Kaede como Eri observaron a la pelirroja y ellas al verla arqueó una ceja confundida._

_-¿Qué? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros _

_-Ve con él – dijo Eri – Te necesita en estos momentos_

_-Si – la pelirroja asintió pero antes de salir de la cocina observó también a Eri – Creo que también Bankotsu te necesita en estos momentos_

_-Yo creo que ambos las necesitan hijas – interrumpió Kaede – Vayan con ellos_

_Ambas salieron de la cocina, Ayame fue a buscar a Koga en el despacho con la esperanza de encontrarlo y así, así estaba, su corazón latió con fuerza al ver su cabeza recargada en el escritorio de su padre y sus brazos rodeaban su frente, se acercó con cuidado hacia él, acarició su cabello y él pareció sentirla cuando se reincorporó._

_-¿Pasa algo? – dijo secándose las lagrimas _

_-Sólo quería si estas bien, como te sientes _

_Koga inhaló profundamente y exhaló por la boca – Siento lo mismo cuando perdí a mi madre_

_De pronto Koga la miró, tomó sus manos y la sentó entre sus piernas, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven pelirroja. _

_Ayame recargó su cabeza en la de Koga mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros._

_-No me dejes Ayame_

_La joven al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba._

_-No me dejes – volvió a pronunciar esas palabras mientras sus lagrimas caían una tras otra –Aparte de Kagome eres lo segundo mas valioso que tengo _

_-No te voy a dejar nunca Koga –esbozó una débil sonrisa y acarició el rostro del joven _

_-Te amo, mi ojistos verdes_

_Aun y a pesar del dolor que lo embargaba no pudo contener el impulso de besar a esa joven, la amaba más que a su propia vida y si algo o alguien se atrevía hacerle daño a su amada lo pagaría caro. _

_Bankotsu se encontraba recostado en su cama, tenia un brazo sobre su frente y un sinfín de pensamientos venían a su mente, ¿Cómo estaría su hermana? Seguramente a estas alturas Inuyasha le había informado a su pequeña hermana la trágica noticia, y agradeció a su cuñado por haberle hecho ese favor, ya que él no podría hacerlo, en ese sentido Koga era más fuerte que él._

_La puerta de su habitación y miró para ver quien era y ahí estaba la mujer de su vida, llevaba un ligero vestido en color negro y un listón en su cabeza del mismo color._

_-Aquí estas – dijo la joven acercándose un poco a él_

_-¿Ya llegó mi hermana? – preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama _

_-No – la joven negó – Te estaba buscando _

_-¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar acerándose a ella_

_-Quiero saber como te sientes – Eri también avanzó un poco hacia él – Me duele todo lo que esta pasando y más por que él era tu padre _

_Bankotsu la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él, en donde unieron sus frentes._

_-Mal – respondió al final – Por que él era…_

_-Ya – Eri puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Bankotsu, ya que las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en la garganta del joven – No hace falta que me lo digas, se como te sientes, pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy_

_Bankotsu alzó la mirada hasta perderse en los bellos ojos de Eri._

_-Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar Eri – dijo Bankotsu aferrándola más a él – Prométemelo, por que si me dejas, esta vida no tiene sentido _

_-Jamás te voy a dejar – La joven tocó las mejillas de Bankotsu con ambas manos – Siempre estaré contigo _

_Bankotsu la estrechó entre sus brazos, recargó su cabeza en los hombros de Eri y respiró el dulce aroma de la joven._

_Minutos después ya se encontraban velando el cuerpo del señor Higurashi, el ataúd fue adornado con flores blancas y cuatro velas a los lados, Kagome se acercó para ver por ultima vez el rostro de su padre, no pudo contener las lagrimas al verlo, era increíble que de un momento a otro él ya no estaba más a su lado, sentía como si otra luz dentro de ella se hubiera extinguido para nunca más volver a encenderse. _

_Inuyasha, quien permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta de sala observaba a su esposa, quería acercarse a ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerle saber que estaría a su lado siempre, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo se acercó a él Brigitte._

_-¿Es una lastima no? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, pero Inuyasha sólo movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo, pero luego un brillo se cruzó por los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirroja, se acercó más a él y le susurró al oído – He oído, que la hacienda de los Higurashi tiene rincones ocultos donde uno pode pasar un momento romántico ¿No te gustaría averiguarlo? _

_Indignado la miró a los ojos de una manera tan fría ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en eso cuando estaban velando al padre de su esposa? _

_-Creí que habías dicho que lo nuestro terminó – fue su única respuesta hacía el comentario que hizo la joven_

_-No fue mi intención decirlo – dijo la joven – Nada me complacería mas que estar en estos momentos entre tus brazos_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – inquirió Inuyasha aun mas molesto – Por favor, por lo menos compórtate decentemente, ¿Se te olvida que estamos en el velorio de mi suegro? – Suspiró y por ultimo dijo – Disculpa, pero en estos momentos mi esposa me necesita a su lado _

_Se alejó de ella y avanzó hacia el féretro, donde se encontraba aun Kagome, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él._

_-Ven, necesitas descansar un poco – le susurró al oído al sentir como ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho_

_-No quiero – ella negó_

_-Aunque no quieras_

_E ignorando las protestas de su esposa la apartó del féretro y la llevó a un rincón de la sala, Kaede les ofreció un poco de té pero la joven no quiso, así que solo permaneció abrazada a su esposo, en esos momentos necesitaba sentirlo, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse en mil pedacitos. _

_Quienes habían ido al velorio los observaban sorprendidos por las muestras de cariño para con su esposa, incluso entre algunos hombres apostaron que ese matrimonio no duraría en un mes, pero la que sin duda se moría de celos era Brigitte, cuanto mataría por estar en el lugar de ella, pero si bien no podía tenerlo, mínimo podría aparentar, ya que, con la muerte del señor Higurashi a Koga le respondía la herencia y sin duda era un buen partido que no podía dejarlo escapar, ya una vez lo había rechazado pero esta vez no. _

_Lo buscó por todos lados de la sala, y ahí estaba, conversando con algunos hombres, así que espero el momento indicado para acercarse a él, y así lo hizo. _

_-Hola Koga – dijo dulcemente pero con cierto tono de seducción en sus labios _

_-Hola Brie – saludó indiferente al mismo tiempo que bebía una copa de coñac _

_-No deberías de tomar, te hará daño – intentó apartarle la copa pero Koga se opuso _

_-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me pase? _

_-Me importa mucho lo que te pase_

_-Ay por favor – hizo una mueca de disgusto – Deja de fingir. Si me disculpas tengo que atender a unas personas – inclinó su cabeza y giró sobre sus talones para retirarse pero Brigitte lo tomó de un brazo haciéndolo volver - ¿SI?_

_-Tu indiferencia me duele Koga – fingió haber estado herida _

_-Lo siento_

_En ese momento se acercó Ayame, y Koga la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía si._

_-Brigitte, te presento a mi prometida, Ayame _

_Ayame se sonrojo de pies a cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Koga y se puso nerviosa al instante._

_-¿Tu prometida? – la pelirroja arqueó una ceja, quiso reír pero sabía que no era el lugar indicado Y ¿Desde cuando estas interesado por….- la miró de arriba hacía abajo con profundo desagrado se notaba a simple vista que era una sirvienta, era igual que ella, si, pero no más hermosa –…la servidumbre? – concluyó su pregunta _

_Un coraje invadió a Koga y sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron – Mas respeto hacia la mujer que va ser mi esposa – miró a Ayame y le dijo – Vamos amor, tenemos que saludar a unas personas _

_Sintiéndose indignada se fue a tomar asiento a un lado de su madre, estaba furiosa, el fuego ardía en sus ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera a dos hombres? ¿Cómo? Su antiguo amante casado y dando señales de estar enamorado, y el otro hombre que la pretendió hace mucho tiempo ahora estaba comprometido, sólo esperaba que este maldito día terminara pronto para irse a su casa y nunca más salir. _

_Horas después la carroza llegó para trasladar los restos del señor Higurashi hacía el panteón donde descansaría eternamente, el cochero avanzaba lentamente, mientras los demás lo seguían a pie, Inuyasha no se separó ni un instante de Kagome, así como Ayame con Koga y Bankotsu son Eri. _

_Al llegar al panteón los restos del padre de Kagome fueron enterrados junto a su esposa ya que eso era lo que siempre les había dicho a sus hijos "el día que parta al otro mundo, quiero que me entierren a lado de mudare"._

_Cada uno pasaba y le lanzaba una flor blanca, y por ultimo fue el turno de Kagome, besó la flor y la lanzó por los aires hasta caer en el ataúd. _

_Estaba agotada y eso no pudo ver Inuyasha, así que se despidieron de todos lo que habían asistido y por ultimo de sus hermanos, subieron a un carruaje, en el trayecto Kagome cerraba los ojos y se recargaba en una base del carruaje pero por los movimientos no podía conciliar un poco el seño, Inuyasha al verla esbozó una sonrisa, pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, la joven suspiro, se recargó en su hombro y cerró los ojos._

_El cochero se detuvo justo en la entrada de la casa._

_-Kagome – le susurró al oído – Hemos llegado _

_Kagome abrió y asintió, Inuyasha abrió la puerta del carruaje, bajó y tendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar, pero antes de que bajara el último escalón su esposo la tomó entre sus brazos._

_-Puedo caminar – dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro_

_-Lo sé – asintió – Pero en estos momentos estas muy cansada _

_Así que si decir nada mas, avanzó con Kagome en sus brazos, Totosai les abrió la puerta e Inuyasha subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de ambos, entró y recargó a Kagome en la cama, la cubrió con una sabana, permaneció unos momentos observándola, esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación._

_Bajó nuevamente con dirección hacía su despacho pero en el camino vio a Tsubaki quien llevaba una taza de té en una pequeña bandeja, Inuyasha le preguntó para quien era y ella le respondió que era para la señora, así que el ojidorado negó y le ordenó que no se le molestara en todo el día, ya que la joven necesitaba descansar. _

_Continuara…_

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado…. Jaja ame a Inuyasha y a Koga, bien chicos desprecien a esa Brigitte._**

**_Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, tal vez se de un lemon _****_ xD_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	15. Chapter 15

"_**Y al sentir que me quema esta ansiedad febril, con el alma en los labios te vuelvo a decir, si tu me quisieras como yo te quiero, por toda la vida no habría de quedar amor, para nadie en el mundo entero, ni sobre la tierra ni abajo del mar". **_

_**Enrique Bunbury – Con el alma en los labios**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

_El cielo estaba completamente nublado, las nubes estaban completamente grises y la luz de los relámpagos las iluminaban un poco mas, así que las primeras gotas no tardaron en llegar, Kagome se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba en penumbras y no supo en que momento se había puesto su camisón, seguramente Tsubaki se lo puso mientras ella dormía, pero un dolor le atravesó el corazón al ver que Inuyasha no se encontraba a su lado, seguramente estaba abajo en su despacho._

_Así que tomó una pequeña manta y se la pasó por los hombros ya que comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio, salió de la habitación, caminó por el pequeño pasillo que la conducía hacía las escaleras, bajo los escalones uno por uno y en ese momento se encontró con el mayordomo y lo retuvo unos segundos solo para preguntarle donde estaba Inuyasha, a lo que Totasi le respondió de inmediato que el señor se encontraba en el despacho._

_El anciano inclinó la cabeza y se retiró, la joven avanzó hacía la puerta del despacho, pero los nervios se apoderaron de ella, quería verlo pero también quería estar entre sus brazos, sentirse protegida en su ancho pecho, cerró los ojos un momento mientras recargaba su cabeza en la puerta, pero pocos segundos después se armó de valor, giró la perilla y entró al despacho. _

_Pero no se encontraba sentado en la silla que estaba en el escritorio, observó el fuego que había en la chimenea y el sillón que estaba en frente de un brazo apareció y se recargó en el borde del sillón, después Inuyasha se levantó y la miró a los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa tierna pero a la vez sensual, se veía radiante y la luz del fuego hacían que su piel brillara a un más, y en ese momento el deseo por volverá a tener entre sus brazos, besar cada rincón de su piel, deslizar sus dedos en esa hermosa melena se hizo presente. _

_Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada de eso, no sería justo ya que aun estaban a flor de piel las emociones de su esposa debido a la perdida de su padre, así que tuvo que reprimir ese deseo. _

_Se levantó y avanzó hacía._

_-¿Se puede saber que haces levantada? – su pregunta era más que un regaño_

_Kagome se mordió el labio inferior debido a los nervios que comenzaban a apoderarse de su mente por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca de él – No podía dormir _

_Había sido un error por parte de él acercarse a ella, ya que esto provoco un dolor intenso en su entrepierna ¡Con sólo verla!_

_-Mal día ¿No crees? – mejor mantuvo la conversación ya que estaba seguro que la tomaría entre sus brazos y le haría el amor _

_-Si – ella asintió mirando a través de las cortinas los rayaos que iluminaban la habitación - ¿Qué se puede hacer en un día como este? _

_-Veamos – Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la barbilla – Se podría jugar cartas, ajedrez_

_Kagome soltó una pequeña risa – Mucho me temo que no se jugar ajedrez y de cartas….- roló los ojos – Sólo se jugar Black Jack_

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa al verla - ¿Tus hermanos no te enseñaron?_

_-No – ella negó – Según Koga, dice que si aprendo a jugar cartas dejare en la ruina a todo Londres ya que siempre ganó en Black Jack _

_-¿Siempre, eh? – Preguntó divertido - ¿Y si jugamos?_

_-No quiero ganarte _

_Esas palabras para Inuyasha fueron un reto, él también era bueno en todos los juegos de cartas incluyendo el Black Jack, no había nadie que le ganara y al parecer esa chiquilla que tenía en frente suyo se veía muy confiada de su suerte. _

_-Muy bien – asintió - ¿Qué quieres apostar? _

_-¿Apostar? – Kagome arqueó una ceja confundida – No tengo nada que apostar_

_Una sonrisa burlona dibujó el rostro de Inuyasha, la miró de arriba a bajo y se le acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído. _

_-A mi me parece que si – dijo divertido - ¿Qué tal si el que vaya perdiendo se despoja de una prenda? _

_Esto hizo que la joven se sonrojara y el corazón le latiera mucho más fuerte que de costumbre, pero si buscaba provocarla lo había conseguido y aceptaría el reto._

_-¿O tienes miedo perder? – la retó aun mas divertido y se alejándose de ella para verla a los ojos _

_-Acepto el reto – ella también lo miró a los ojos – Espero que no pierdas rápido _

_-Lo mismo te digo yo a ti – esbozó una sonrisa_

_Y así si giró sobre sus talones para ir al escritorio y de un cajón sacó un paquete de cartas, mientras le decía que tomara asiento en el sillón, poco después él se acercó con una mesita y la acomodo en frente de Kagome, barajeo muy bien las cartas y luego las repartió en dos en dos, tomó asiento en el piso miró a su esposa._

_-¿Lista para perder, esposa? – preguntó al ver sus cartas _

_-Por supuesto,esposo_

_El Black Jack o Veintiuno es un juego de cartas en la que cada jugador deberá sumar 21 con las cartas que tenga a la mano, los ases equivalen a 1 u 11, las figuras como 10 y las demás cartas su valor numérico. _

_Inuyasha miraba sus cartas, tenía un as y el número siete, que al sumarse seria 8 o 17, mientras que por el otro lado, Kagome tenía una figura y un 5, formando únicamente 15, si se arriesgaba y tomaba una carta podría arriesgarse a que está le saliera baja o alta pero no podía darse el lujo de perder, así que tomó una carta._

_-¿Tan rápido estas perdiendo, amor? – preguntó divertido Inuyasha _

_-Eso quisieras – respondió con una sonrisa y al ver su carta un alivio le recorrió el cuerpo ya que le había salido el 6 y formaba el Black Jack _

_Inuyasha tomó una carta y también se alegró ya que con ella formaba un 20 y por un instante se confió en que su adorada esposa no tendría un 21._

_-Muy bien, la hora de la verdad – dijo Inuyasha enseñando sus cartas – Tengo 20 amor, y dudo que tú tengas un 21_

_-¿Estas seguro? – Preguntó Kagome– Me parce quien se va a despojar primero de una prenda eres tú -y le mostró sus cartas esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo – Black Jack _

_-¡Bruja!_

_Inuyasha se quitó el saco y así continuaron jugando, no cabía duda, Kagome era buena jugando ya que en todas las rondas o sumaba 21 o tenía un numero mas arriba que él, obligándolo a quitarse ya varias prendas y solo se quedó con sus pantalones._

_-Black Jack – volvió a decirle su esposa _

_Pero en lugar de quitarse los pantalones hizo a un lado la mesita y le quitó las cartas que tenía Kagome entre sus manos y las tiró al suelo, la miró a los ojos y un brilló de deseo cruzó por esos hermosos ojos dorados, a la joven se le fue el aliento, al ver su pecho desnudo frente a ella, su respiración se aceleró y su corazón latía a una velocidad intensa._

_De pronto él se acercó más a ella y se inclinó un poco mas para capturar esos labios que tanto había ansiado probar, pero a medida que fue durando se hizo más intenso, mas apasionado lleno de deseo por parte de los dos._

_-Te deseo – el ojidorado susurró en su oído _

_Pasó una mano por la cintura de su esposa para atraerla hacía él y ponerla de pie, sus manos recorrían cada delicada cuerva de sus caderas, Kagome con sus brazos lo rodeó mientras lo atraía mas a ella, también lo deseaba, deseaba que la hiciera suya, ahí, en ese momento._

_-Hazme tuya Inuyasha…- susurró la joven con la voz agitada – Hazme el amor _

_Eso fue lo que quería escuchar todo el día._

_Así que deslizó un poco más sus manos hasta llegar al borde del camisón y comenzó a subirlo poco a poco hasta llegar por sus muslos, después un poco más arriba deteniéndose por un momento en sus pechos y por último se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza. _

_Pero antes de hacer algo más, el ojidorado tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y la miró no con una mirada de deseo, si no con una llena de amor, si, ahora se daba cuenta que amaba a esa mujer y que sin ella estaría seguro que él no podría vivir, pero aun no estaba seguro de hacerle una confesión de ese tipo a Kagome ya que seguramente ella pensaría que sería mentira por la mala fama que cargaba en sus hombros, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, le demostraría cuanto la amaba._

_Kagome lo miraba a los ojos pero por más que trataba de adivinar la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha no podía. Si tan sólo él también adivinara su mirada, se metiera en su interior y se diera cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, por que lo amaba._

_Se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó dulcemente, esos labios carnosos y deseables que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en ellos, en probarlos, deslizó una mano hacia la cintura de la joven y la atrajo aun más a su cuerpo, la deseaba más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. _

_Kagome se estremeció al sentir la perturbación en la entre pierna de Inuyasha, con sus manos temblorosas desabrochó los pantalones de su esposo._

_-¿Tienes idea de cuanto de deseo? – Inuyasha le susurró al oído al mismo tiempo que besaba el lóbulo _

_Una vez desnudos, el joven tomó a su bella esposa entre sus brazos y la tendió sobre la alfombra, así a la luz del fuego hicieron el amor en donde cada beso, cada entrega iban enredando sus corazones en los brazos de cada uno._

_Exhaustos y con sus cuerpos sudados se durmieron a la luz del fuego que había en la chimenea, Inuyasha pasó un brazo por la cintura de Kagome y la atrajo hacia él y recargó su cabeza en la de Kagome, el aroma de su cabello y cuerpo lo embriagó al punto de hacerle sentir una inmensa paz. _

_Minutos después la respiración de Inuyasha se fue acompasando poco a poco, pero Kagome aun no podía conciliar el sueño, acariciaba delicadamente el brazo de Inuyasha, el cual rodeaba su cintura._

_Giró lentamente sobre si hasta estar frente a frente de él, lo miraba dormir, el fuego arrebataba destellos dorados en los cabellos de su esposo, una profunda curiosidad curso por su mente, ese rostro lo había visto en alguna parte, sólo que no se acordaba en donde, o más bien lo había visto pero…con un antifaz. _

_Así que, temblorosamente cubrió con sus manos el rostro de Inuyasha sólo dejando al descubierto sus ojos, pero Inuyasha al sentirla abrió los ojos, y el corazón de Kagome dio un pequeño salto al darse cuenta de quien era en realidad su esposo, ¡era él! ¡Siempre fue él! _

_Aun mantenía fresco el recuerdo de esa noche en donde ella, sofocada por el ruido y el calor de las velas había salido a tomar aire fresco al jardín encontrándose con Inuyasha, tenía en frente de él no sólo al hombre que la había besado en aquella velada sino que también le robó el corazón y además ¡Era su esposo! _

_-¿Qué haces? – preguntó curioso Inuyasha_

_-N-nada – Kagome retiró las manos del rostro de Inuyasha y una lagrima resbaló por sus mejillas, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha_

_El ojidorado tomó la bravilla de Kagome y la alzó delicadamente, al encuentro de sus ojos él esbozó una sonrisa y la besó una vez más._

_La tomó de los brazos para tendera sobre él, sus senos quedaron justo en frente de su rostro y no pudo resistirse a probarlos, besó un pezón mientras que con una mano masajeaba dulcemente el otro, Kagome se arqueó contra su cuerpo al sentir esa oleada de calor que corría por todo su cuerpo. Inuyasha la penetró con cuidado y de nuevo hicieron el amor, pero esta vez Kagome se entregó aun más a él, se entregó con más amor, con más pasión._

_Agotada por el clímax, Kagome recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, y esté la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo hacia él, mientras acariciaba su espalda, la joven alzó la vista e Inuyasha al verla se preocupó, ya que sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lagrimas. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó dulcemente secando las mejillas de su esposa - ¿Te hice daño?_

_-No – Kagome negó con la cabeza, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha y una vez mas se recargó en su hombro – Te amo – le susurró al oído mientras otra lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas_

_Continuara _

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, al menos Kagome ya se dio cuenta quien es en realidad Inuyasha, ahora falta que el ojidorado se de cuenta de quien es ella y sólo les tengo que decir que me tengan paciencia, se que muchas ya queremos que se den cuenta de sus identidades y he pensado como se dará…y créanme que cuando lo pienso se me rompe el corazón, cuando lo vean sabrán por que digo "se me rompe el corazón".**_

_**Espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo.**_

_**Feliz fin de semana y que tengan un hermoso día **_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r la**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

_Un escuchaba el "te amo" y en sus dulces labios se escuchaba hermoso, ninguna mujer le había dicho algo así ¿Pero él que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle? ¿Lo que sentía era o no era amor? Por eso esa noche aturdido por sus pensamientos salió a caminar por las calles oscuras de Londres, ya no salía como antes, ya no veía a sus antiguos amigos, así que un poco de distracción le vendría bien siempre para pensar un poco las cosas._

_Pero esa noche, mientras jugaba pokar no le resultó nada fácil, así que tuvo que retirarse del juego y marcharse a casa, seguramente Kagome estaría preocupada por él o pensaría que seguramente la estaría engañando con alguna mujer, pero incluso por más que veía a una mujer bella no le atraía lo suficiente como para hacerle el amor, además no había vuelto a ver a Brigitte y esperaba que así siguieran las cosas._

_Salió del club donde se citaba con sus amigos, pero al salir tropezó con alguien, se volvió para ofrecerle una disculpa, pero cuando vio esos ojos negros como la noche, esa piel tan blanca y tersa, se quedo boquiabierto, esa mujer, tenía la sensación de haberla visto en alguna parte más no sabía en donde. _

_-Disculpe my lady – hizo una reverencia a la joven – Por mi distracción _

_-No se preocupe – ella se encogió de hombros y le regaló una tímida sonrisa _

_La joven giró sobre sus talones y se marchó dejando a un Inuyasha anonadado y deslumbrado por su belleza._

_El ojidorado seguía el trayecto de la misteriosa dama, un hombre se le acercó y le entregó su abrigo._

_-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa dama? – le preguntó al caballero mientras se pasaba el abrigo por los hombros_

_-Su nombre es Kikyo Clairy – informó el caballero _

_-¿Sabes de casualidad de dónde es? – parecía como un niño haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, pero en el momento en que vio a esa mujer, un impulso de curiosidad por saber quien era lo atravesaba _

_-Creo que de Cornwall – comentó el hombre – Vino de visita hace como un mes _

_-Un mes eh…- se llevó una mano a su barbilla, después se volvió a quitar el abrigo y se lo entregó al caballero – Tome, creo que me quedare unos minutos más _

_El hombre hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía Inuyasha ya que sabía perfectamente quien era ya que en sus ojos dorados se reflejaba el deseo y la curiosidad, así que solo le dedicó una sonrisa y se apartó de él._

_Lo vio entrar una vez más al club, se encogió de hombros y otro hombre se le acercó a él._

_-Te apuesto a que sale con ella _

_-No hace falta apostar – el hombre se encogió de hombros – Todos sabemos cómo es Inuyasha Taisho_

_-Si – asintió su compañero – Pobre de su esposa, y mira que tiene una mujer hermosa a su lado _

_-Pues en ese caso esta ciego – comentó el otro hombre – Por que Kagome Higurashi es la mujer mas bella que he visto en todo Londres, incluso mucho mas que Brigitte Wells _

_Kikyo tomó asiento en una silla, lo había visto entrar una vez mas al club y solo tenía una oportunidad para actuar y metérsele por los ojos a ese hombre, aunque le había prometido a Naraku no ir más lejos, resultaba un poco difícil, ya que ese hombre tenía una finta de ser muy bueno en todos los aspectos, era muy guapo y no podía evitar dejarlo de ver, su cuerpo era muy atlético, tenía un ancho pecho y con unos brazos muy musculosos. _

_Él tomó asiento a un lado de ella y sus ojos dorados la observaron. _

_-Nos vemos de nuevo – comentó con una sonrisa – Pensé que se retiraba _

_-Bueno, decidí quedarme otros minutos mal – respondió con una sonrisa –Siempre y cuando a usted no le moleste mi presencia _

_-Oh para nada – la joven negó sutilmente – Creo que su compañía me hará bien, además la mayoría de los que están presentes no me agradan mucho _

_-La comprendo – Inuyasha extendió una mano a la joven y se presentó ante ella – Soy Inuyasha Taisho _

_Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa seductora y extendió su mano hacía Inuyasha – Kikyo Clairy _

_**XXX**_

_Kagome se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, se asomaba a cada momento por la ventana para ver si su esposo llegaba, pero no, no había ninguna señal de él ¿Le había pasado algo? Se llevó una mano al corazón y negó para si misma, no, a él no le podía pasar nada, por que era un hombre muy valiente, así que probablemente estaba con sus amigos ¿Y si había ido a ver a una mujer?_

_Ese pensamiento le atravesó el corazón como si fueran filosas dagas que se encajaban aun más en él, era probable que así fuera, pero en el mes que llevaban casados él no había vuelto salir por las noches, tal vez era mejor que despojara esos pensamientos de su cabeza, seguramente estaba con sus amigos y tal vez necesitaba un poco de distracción._

_Esbozó una sonrisa ante sus últimos pensamientos, era mejor que se fuera dormir no había nada de que preocuparse._

_-No hay nada de que preocuparse Kagome – se dijo así misma _

_**XXX**_

_-Es muy buena en el pokar , señorita – comentó Inuyasha_

_-Lo mismo digo de usted, señor Taisho – dijo Kikyo mientras bebía un poco de vino tinto _

_-Inuyasha – corrigió el ojidorado – Me puede llamarme por mi nombre, siempre y cuando usted me permita hacer lo mismo _

_-Por supuesto – Kikyo guió un ojos – En ese caso, puede llamarme por mi nombre _

_El ojidorado asintió y lanzo una mirada hacía los dedos de la joven, no había ningún anillo y un alivio lo atravesó, o aun era soltera o probablemente era viuda. _

_-Su prometido debe estar preocupada por usted – comentó el joven observando sus cartas _

_-No tengo prometido – explicó la pelinegra – NI mucho menos viuda _

_Esa era la respuesta que él quería escuchar, estaba sola y no era viuda ¡Que bien! Eso sin duda era una casualidad ya que comenzaba a sentir un deseo por esa mujer, deseo de marcarla como de su propiedad, deseo de hacerla suya y de nadie mas. _

_-Me imagino que su esposa debe estar preocupada por usted –comentó la joven _

_-No soy casado – mintió, pero si no lo hacía no podía tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos_

_Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa, si, efectivamente Naraku tenía razón, ese hombre era un desgraciado y tenía que pagar, sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha estaba casado, tenía que conseguir que la deseara para poder hacerlo sufrir y destruir por completo con su vida, así como el le arrebató la vida a Hakudoshi ._

_Así que decidió seguirle el juego. _

_-Bueno Inuyasha – la joven dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y se puso de pie – Fue una hermosa velada. Lo veo después_

_Cuando Kikyo estaba a punto de irse, Inuyasha se levantó y la tomó del brazo. _

_-¿Te veré otro día? – le preguntó _

_-Por supuesto – ella asintió y esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Tal vez mañana?_

_-Mañana es perfecto _

_-Bien – ella sintió – Hasta mañana – y retomó su camino _

_-Hasta mañana – Inuyasha sólo contemplaba a la mujer que se retiraba del lugar – Serás mía _

_Inuyasha llegó a casa en la madrugada, subió las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pasó por el corredor que lo llevaba a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta encontró a su bella esposa dormida en un sofá._

_Negó con la cabeza, se acercó a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la tendió con cuidado en la cama, luego se desvistió y se acostó a un lado de ella, la miró e hizo una mueca al verla, se movió para darle la espalda, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban hacía la mujer a quien había conocido, sin lugar a duda los misteriosos ojos negros de esa mujer relejaban una pasión salvaje que se ocultaba en ellos, y estaba decidió a descubrir que tan apasionada era._

_**XXX**_

_Kikyo llegó a la posada en dónde se hospedaba, subió a su habitación y al entrar se encontró con ese hombre de ojos purpura. _

_-¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó mientras contemplaba su vaso de coñac _

_-Bien – ella esbozó una sonrisa – Está noche tuve suerte. Lo vi, platicamos y nos quedamos de ver mañana _

_-Recuerda nuestros planes – Naraku dejó el vaso en una mesita, avanzó hacia ella y con sus brazos rodeo su cintura para atraerla más a él – Enamorarlo y hazlo sufrir _

_-Eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer – ella esbozó una sonrisa picara, mientras un destello de deseo cruzó por sus ojos negros _

_**XXX**_

_A la mañana siguiente, Kagome e Inuyasha desayunaban en el comedor, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, ella lo sentía tan frio, tan distante era como si no fuera el mismo Inuyasha de hace algunos días y tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle como le fue anoche._

_-¿Cómo te fue anoche? – le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios _

_-Bien – pero él le respondió de una manera tan fría y seca _

_-¿Viste a tus amigos? – volvió a preguntar alegre _

_-Kagome – Inuyasha hizo a un lado su plato – Lo que pasó ayer no tengo por que decírtelo. Las platicas de hombres no son para mujeres – se levantó del comedor – Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego – y se marchó dejándola sola_

_Se sentía como si algo se había roto entre ellos, si, había cambiado y ya no era el mismo ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Una lagrima quiso salir de sus mejillas pero se obligó a no llorar, tal vez había tenido alguna discusión con alguno de sus amigos y por eso no quería hablar del tema, bien, no tocaría mas ese tema con él. _

_En ese momento entró Tsubaki informándole que su hermano Koga quería verla, ella al escuchar su nombre esbozó una sonrisa, se levantó del comedor y fue directo a la sala de estar donde efectivamente él y Ayame lo esperaba. _

_-Koga – avanzó hacía él y lo abrazó – Que gusto verlos – luego miró a Ayame y la abrazó también - ¿A que se debe su visita? _

_-Kagome – dijo Koga – Vengo a invitarte a nuestra boda. Hoy nos casaremos Bankotsu, Eri, Ayame y yo _

_-¡¿Qué? – Estaba sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras - ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué no me avisaste con anticipación? _

_-Bueno – su hermano se encogió de hombros – Queríamos que fuera sorpresa. Así que te esperamos hoy, la ceremonia solo será familiar, ninguna de nuestras amistades quiso asistir. Supongo que eso no importa _

_-Ten por seguro que iremos Inuyasha y yo _

_-Muy bien – Koga le dio un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos esta noche Kagome_

_-Si_

_Los acompaño hacía la puerta, fue al estudio a ver si aun se encontraba su esposo y si, aun estaba allí._

_Ella entró alegre y tomó asiento en una silla que estaba en frente del escritorio._

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un poco molestó al ver la manera en que su esposa había entrado _

_-Lo siento – dijo la joven – Koga estuvo aquí, y vino a invitarnos a su boda_

_-¿Se casa? – preguntó y su esposa asintió - ¿Cuándo? _

_-Está noche – comentó Kagome_

_No, eso no podía pasar, por un lado tenía que ver a Kikyo y por otro lado no podía faltar a la boda de su cuñado, pero su deseo fue más fuerte que su obligación._

_-No puedo – explicó _

_-¿Por qué? – un nudo se le formó en la garganta a Kagome_

_-Por que… – Inuyasha roló los ojos y suspiró –Tengo una reunión con Sesshomaru y no sé a que hora estaré disponible – mintió – Pero dejaré a tu disposición el carruaje _

_-¿Qué te pasa? – Kagome se levantó de su asiento – Te estás comportando diferente conmigo _

_-Kagome no es nada – comentó el ojidorado _

_-¿Seguro que no es nada? ¿O ese nada tiene que ver con una mujer?_

_-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA! –Explotó ante las constantes preguntas de su esposa - ¡Y POR FAVOR DÉJAME, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!_

_Kagome asintió – Lo siento, no volveré a molestarte – giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho._

_Se sentía un completo desgraciado, pero estaba mas impaciente por que callera la noche y ver una vez mas a esa mujer. _

_-Lo siento Kagome, pero este deseo es más fuerte que yo_

_Continuara…_

_**Hola!**_

_**Lo que no queríamos que pasara, llegó por fin, ay pobre Kagome mira lo que estas haciendo con ella Inuyasha, eres muy ciego como para no darte cuenta que tienes en frente a la mujer que amas y a la enmascarada.**_

_**Bueno creo que la participación de Kikyo durará poco, prometo que sólo serán tres capítulos ya que he hecho mis cuentas y creo que a está historia ya le falta poquito para el final, pero yo les diré cuantos capítulos le faltaran.**_

_**Nos vemos en otro capítulo**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Advertencia: El final de este capítulo puede causar un trauma emocional a la lectora, se les recomienda que se alejen de la PC después de terminar de leerlo, con el fin de tranquilizarse (lo digo para que no se desquiten con la PC). Si desean matar a la escritora lo podrán hacer mandando sus Reviews.**_

_**Gracias por su atención **_

_**Capítulo 17**_

_Esa tarde Kagome no habló más del tema con Inuyasha de hecho trataba de evadirlo a toda costa y cuando se llegaban a encontrar por casualidad ella simplemente se daba la vuelta y se iba._

_Se había arreglado para la sencilla ceremonia de sus hermanos, aun no podía creer que tomaran tan repentinamente la decisión de casarse sin habérselo dicho a ella primero, ese par le debían muchas explicaciones, pero sería después de la boda, ya que ese día era el mas importante de sus vidas y no podía echárselos a perder, Koga y Bankotsu amaban tanto a Ayame y Eri y por fin su sueño de tenerlas en sus vidas se estaba por hacer realidad._

_Si tan sólo Inuyasha demostrara el mismo amor como lo demostraban sus hermanos otra cosa sería, otra cosa sería si él tan sólo se diera cuenta que ella es la mujer a la cual besó, miró por un momento el closet, se acercó a el para abrirlo y lo primero que quiso ver era el vestido color turquesa que llevaba ese día que conoció a Inuyasha._

_Y por un momento hizo reflexionó, entonces si él fue quien la besó seguramente tenía el medallón de su madre, pero era obvio que no podía decirle así por que si "oye, me regresas el medallón que encontraste en la casa de los Wells" no, sería muy tonto, además una idea se cruzaba por su mente, dejaría que él se diera cuenta quien era ella en realidad y después que le entregara el medallón, total, estaba en buenas manos._

_Cerró el closet y salió de la habitación pues ya era hora de que partiera hacía la casa de sus hermanos para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia. _

_Esbozó una sonrisa mientras bajaba por las escaleras, se encontró al mayordomo Totosai y antes de irse le preguntó por Inuyasha._

_-Lo siento señora, pero el señor salió hace unas horas_

_Kagome suspiró ¿Tan temprano tenía que ver a Sesshomaru? – Gracias Totosai – la joven asintió –Si pregunta por mi…- hizo una pausa, sabía que él no preguntaría por ella – No le digas nada_

_-Cómo usted ordene señora _

_Kagome salió de la casa, subió al carruaje y partió hacía su destino. _

_Cuando llegó a la casa de los Higurashi, esa casa que la vio nacer, que vivió grandes momentos cuando era niña, ella y sus hermanos jugando alrededor del jardín mientras eran vigilados celosamente por su padre, su padre, si tan sólo él estuviera a su lado, seguramente la tomaría entre sus brazos y le diría "no te preocupes corazón, todo estará bien. Además, yo estoy contigo"._

_Tocó la puerta y Kaede fue quien la recibió. _

_-Mi niña – la abrazó – Que bueno que has llegado. Te estábamos esperando a ti_

_-¿Dónde están mis hermanos? – preguntó _

_-Están en la sala de estar, con Ayame, Eri – comentó la anciana – Además el joven Sesshomaru ha venido para estar presente y trajo con él a un hombre muy guapo, creo que se llama Damián Dupont _

_-¿Sesshomaru Taisho, está aquí? – se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, no cabía duda, algo estaba distrayendo a Inuyasha y ese algo tenía cuerpo pero no nombre….una mujer_

_-Si – la anciana se apresuró en responder – Koga lo invitó a última hora y trajo con él a ese francés. Hay Kagome, si te hubieras esperado unas semanas, seguramente te habrías casado con él. Es muy guapo _

_-Kaede, esos no son comentarios para una mujer casada como yo – tocó el hombro de la anciana – Además, soy feliz con Inuyasha y le debo respeto y fidelidad _

_-¿Pero y él a ti?_

_-Sabes, no quiero hablar del tema – prefirió cambiar de tema antes de salir en discusión con la anciana – Iré a ver a mis hermanos _

_Kagome avanzó hacia la sala de estar, ahí se encontraba efectivamente a todos, esbozó una sonrisa al entrar y fue directo a abrazar a sus hermanos, después saludar a sus futuras cuñadas y por último a Sesshomaru y a Damián._

_-¡Has venido sola! – dijo Sesshomaru sorprendió al no ver a Inuyasha acompañando a Kagome - ¿Dónde está el infeliz de mi hermano?_

_-Dijo que tenía unas cosas que resolver con unos amigos – mintió para salvar a su esposo para evitar que Sesshomaru le llamará la atención _

_-Independientemente Kagome. Él es ahora tu esposo, y debe acompañarte en cualquier momento, tendré que hablar con él mañana mismo_

_-Por favor, no lo hagas – la joven le regó_

_-Pero Kagome…- Insistió el mayor de los Taisho _

_-Te prometo que yo hablare con él_

_-Está bien, se hará como tú quieras – asintió y volvió la vista a Damián ya que se había olvidado por completo de él – Te presentó a Damián Dupont _

_El francés tomó delicadamente la mano de Kagome y la besó, después sus profundos ojos azules se posaron en los de ella, sin duda era la mujer mas bella que había visto en toda su vida, era una lastima que una flor tan delicada se marchitara en los fríos brazos de Inuyasha. _

_-¿Ya se conocían? – preguntó Sesshomaru al ver la sonrisa de su amigo _

_-Por supuesto – comentó el joven, con ese romántico acento francés – Tuve el placer de conocer a tan hermosa mujer_

_Ante ese comentario Kagome se sonrojó un poco, Damián era tan diferente a Inuyasha, bueno no es que sacara conclusiones, sólo lo había visto dos veces y eso le vasto para llevarse una buena impresión de él, el joven era cortes, atento, y tenía una arrebatadora sonrisa. Kagome tuvo que parpadear durante unos segundos, ya que no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, estaba casada y amaba a su esposo. _

_Un par de minutos más llego el sacerdote y dio comienzo la ceremonia, Kagome tomó lugar en medio de Sesshomaru y Damián, sus miradas se encontraban por casualidad y el francés siempre terminaba por ofrecerle una sonrisa. La ceremonia terminó y se quedaron un rato celebrando, pero Sesshomaru tenía que irse temprano ya que mañana tenía unos asuntos pendientes, como habían llegado él y Damián juntos, el francés le dijo que se quedaría otros minutos mas, esto no le pareció muy bien a Sesshomaru, sabía que a ese hombre le había interesado la mujer de su hermano así que lo mas correcto era llevarse a Kagome._

_-Vamos Kagome. Te llevare a casa – se ofreció el ojidorado _

_-Lo siento Sesshomaru – Kagome se encogió de hombros – Me quedare otros minutos mas con mis hermanos. Además, dudo que Inuyasha ya esté en casa_

_-Bien, en ese caso – Sesshomaru se inclinó – Buenas noches – y se marchó _

_Los hermanos de Kagome tanto como Ayame y Eri se habían retirado dejando solos a Kagome y al francés, la joven salió al jardín acompañada de ese hombre._

_-¿Así que su esposo la volvió a dejar sola? – preguntó al verla tan pensativa _

_-No – ella negó tristemente, al recordad sus actitudes de esa mañana – Tuvo un asunto de negocios _

_-Ay chérie, __chérie__ – suspiró el francés – Esas son las típicas escusas que utilizan los hombres_

_-¿Utilizan? – Kagome arqueó una ceja - ¿Usted las utilizas? _

_El francés esbozó una media sonrisa – No, no soy de esos hombres que juegan con los sentimientos dulces de una mujer – explicó – No le miento que he estado con algunas mujeres, pero ninguna ofrece el sentimiento y el cariño que una esposa puede dar _

_-Habla como si estuviera casado – comentó la joven _

_-No Chérie, no estoy casado – miró a Kagome de arriba a bajo, se aceró un poco a ella y le susurró – Y si lo estuviera, sería para mi un honor de tener una mujer tan bella como tú a mi lado_

_-Señor Dupont, ese tipo de comentarios no son correctos para una mujer casada como yo _

_-Lo siento, Chérie – se disculpó – No puedo evitarlo. Él día en que la vi en esa fiesta, me impresionó tanto que estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio esa noche, pero me lleve una decepción a saber que era casada. Dígame ¿Su esposo es cariñoso con usted? _

_-Si – respondió segura de si misma – Y mucho_

_-¿Le ha dicho lo hermosa que es? – Volvió a preguntar y ella le respondió lo mismo – ¿Le ha dicho que la ama?_

_Ante tal pregunta Kagome bajó agachó la mirada, por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que si, que se lo decía mil veces al oído, pero no era cierto, es solo la trataba cariñosamente cuando hacían el amor, no la abrazaba o la besaba por que naciera de él, la besaba, si, pero cuando había intimidad, la abrazaba, si, pero cuando hacían el amor. _

_Kagome suspiró y el francés esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. _

_-Por lo que veo, no ha sido capaz de decirle un "te amo" – comentó el francés - ¿O me equivoco? _

_-¿Y a usted que le importa? – Preguntó furiosa – Hágame un favor, no se meta en mi vida_

_Giró sobre sus talones, entró a la casa y se despidió de Kaede, seguramente sus hermanos estaban ya en su noche de bodas y era mejor irse cuanto antes, salió de la casa y de tras de ella la seguía Damián._

_-My Lady aguarde – rogó Damián_

_Pero cuando Kagome estaba apunto de subir el primer escalón del carruaje, Damián la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar. _

_-Le ruego que me disculpe – se disculpó educadamente – Le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder _

_-Eso espero – ella asintió y se subió al carruaje – Que tenga buenas noches _

_-Lo mismo le deseo – le hizo una reverencia y el cochero comenzó a mover el carruaje _

_El francés se quedó en medio de la calle, miró su carruaje pero la verdad aun no quería llegar a casa. así que mejor fue en busca de diversión, fue a un club de apuestas, entró y le entregó a un caballero su abrigo, después abrió una puerta y el salón estaba repleto de humo, mujeres sentadas en las piernas de los hombres, sus ojos azules se desviaron en un hombre ya conocido para él, ahí, en una mesa no muy alejado de él, se encontraba Inuyasha Taisho, conversando muy cariñosamente con una mujer, apretó los nudillos de sus manos para controlar su furia ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera haciendo esto a una mujer tan dulce? Si fuera él, estaría todo el día pegado a ella mientras estaba al pendiente de su bienestar. _

_Furioso se obligó a dejar el salón de apuestas y mejor regresaría a casa, era mejor que se fuera a descansar y no armara un pleito. _

_Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Kikyo conversaban, la plática se había vuelto más candente e Inuyasha había descubierto que era verdad, esos ojos, guardaban a una mujer salvaje. _

_-Creo que me retirare – dijo Kikyo _

_-Yo también _

_-¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – Preguntó Kikyo con una seductora sonrisa – Digo, si es que puedes_

_-Para mi sería un honor acompañarla, señorita _

_Ambos salieron del club y fueron directo hacía la posada en donde se hospedaba Kikyo, subieron por las escaleras y la joven introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, miró a Inuyasha._

_-¿Quieres pasar? – preguntó Kikyo_

_-Si paso, me quedaría toda la noche a tu lado_

_Kikyo abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal a Inuyasha de que entrara – Y yo estaría encantada_

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y entró a la habitación, el cuarto era amplio, se encontraba una cama matrimonial y al fondo estaba el closet y una pequeña ventana._

_Kikyo entró de tras de él y cerró la puerta con llave, para su fortuna Naraku había salido de viaje por lo que le daría rienda suelta a sus deseos. _

_-¿Se te ofrece algo? – le susurró la joven en su oído _

_-Si – Inuyasha asintió y giró sobre sus talones, tomó a la joven entre sus brazos – A ti – y la besó apasionadamente _

_**XXX**_

_Esa noche era como la anterior, estaba sentada al borde de la cama mientras observaba el viento que alzaba las cortinas blancas de la ventana, la joven se estremeció del frio y se cubrió con una sabana, suspiró al sentir el otro lado vacío de la cama ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era verdad que tenía que ver a unos amigos o estaba con otra mujer?_

_No quería pensar en eso, seguramente su reunión se había extendido un poco más, pero las palabras de Damián estaban presentes en su mente "Esas son las típicas escusas que utiliza los hombres"_

_No se resignaba a creer en eso y hasta no verlo por si misma jamás creería que Inuyasha estaba con otra mujer._

_Apagó la vela que estaba en la mesita de noche, se acotó y cerró sus ojos para caer en un sueño profundo. _

_**XXX**_

_-¿Tienes idea de cuanto te había deseado? – le susurró al oído mientras llegaba junto con ella al orgasmo – Me vuelves loco Kikyo _

_-A mi más Inuyasha_

_Se tumbó a un lado de ella, y está era la oportunidad de dar el siguiente pasó a su plan, el de hacerle creer que era la enmascarada que él tanto había buscado._

_-Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien – dijo recargándose en su ancho pecho _

_-¿A quien? – Inuyasha le preguntó mientras acariciaba el hombro de la pelinegra _

_-Dirás que estoy loca pero…- roló los ojos y comenzó con su segunda etapa – Hace tiempo fue aun baile de disfraces, pero el ruido y la gente me alteró los nervios y salí a tomar aire fresco, y en ese momento me encontré con un enmascarado que me robó un beso_

_Inuyasha dejó de acariciarle el hombro, ese relato lo conocía muy bien, pues él en la fiesta de los Wells había conocido a una enmascarada robándole un beso, pero ella le dejó como recuerdo de esa noche un medallón. _

_-Dirás que estoy loca…pero me recuerdas a él – alzó la mirada hacía él y por lo que veía en sus ojos supo que había mordido el anzuelo - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones serio? _

_-Esa fiesta a la que fuiste ¿De casualidad fue la de los Wells?_

_-Por supuesto ¿A caso ha habido otra? _

_-Te encontré – él se recargó en la cama junto con Kikyo, la tomó de las mejillas y la miró a los ojos – Después de tanto tiempo por fin te encuentro, mi dulce enmascarada – acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó_

_En su interior Kikyo esbozaba una sonrisa amplia ya que él había caído en una trampa perfectamente tejida. _

_Continuara…_

_**Hola?**_

_**Bueno, me he quedado sin comentario alguno, espero no haberles causado ningún trauma emocional, decirles "espero que les haya gustado el capítulo" no viene al caso, ya que a muchas seguramente no nos agrado (soy una de ellas). Si desean matarnos a Inuyasha y a mi lo podrán hacer…. A uno por mujeriego, ciego y estúpido y a otra por escribirlo xD.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't tear me down, for all I need, ****Make my heart a better place, ****Give me something I can believe, ****Don't tear me down**  
**You've opened the door now, don't let it close**

**Can you still see the heart of me?, ****All my agony fades away, ****when you hold me in your embrace**

**Within Temptation - All I Need**

**Advertencia: Solo dire que es la misma del capítulo anterior.**

_**Capítulo 18**_

_Semanas después. _

_La relación de Inuyasha y Kagome fue empeorando con el paso de los días, a veces discutían por cosas insignificantes al grado de dormir en habitaciones separadas, la joven no sabía por que tenía esa actitud con ella ¿Por qué la trataba tan mal? Si ella lo único que hacia era amarlo._

_Esa mañana salió muy temprano, su destino era visitar a la anciana Kaede, ya que últimamente se había sentido mal, incluso siempre se cansaba por todo y había veces en que sentía unos ligeros mareos que le provocaban nauseas, no quería molestar a Tsubaki, de hecho no le tenía mucha confianza a ella, así que salió de la casa sin decirle nada a Totosai ni despertar a Inuyasha, ya que había llegado tarde._

_Subió al carruaje y esté partió hacia su destino _

_Inuyasha se levantó, entró al pequeño cuarto del baño y no escuchó ningún ruido en la habitación de Kagome, abrió la puerta para inspeccionar si ella se encontraba ahí, pero no, se le hizo extraño ya que era muy temprano, se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia. _

_Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Totosai, le preguntó por Kagome él solo pudo decirle que había salido muy temprano._

_En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta e Inuyasha se ofreció abrirla, pero cuando la abrió se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba en su puerta._

_-K-kikyo ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido _

_-¿Te sorprendí? – ella preguntó _

_-Mucho – Inuyasha asintió _

_-¿No me invitas a pasar? – dijo con una voz seductora _

_-Yo…_

_-Vamos –lo animó – Me gustaría tener un encuentro mas...intimo _

_Inuyasha analizó la posibilidad de dejar entrar a esa mujer, si no lo hacia era probable que se enfadaría con él al grado de no querer verlo, pero si lo hacia y terminaban por hacer el amor era también probable que Kagome los encontrara en esa escena, pero analizándolo mas detenidamente, Kagome tenía poco de que salió y esto le daba mucho mayor ventaja y sobre todo tiempo, así que le permitió el pase a la mujer._

_Totosai al verla, hizo una mueca y mejor se fue a la cocina, se encontró con su Tsubaki quien llevaba una bandeja de comida._

_-Será mejor que te quedes aquí Tsubaki – comentó el anciano – El amo tiene visita _

_-¿Quién es?_

_El hombre no respondió pero por su mirada Tsubaki supo que se trataba de una mujer._

_Subieron a las escaleras y avanzaron por el pasillo que consocia hacia las habitaciones, y en lugar de llevarla a la habitación que hace poco compartía con Kagome, la llevó a la de él. _

_Entraron e Inuyasha cerró la puerta con llave, corrió hacia Kikyo, la tomó entre sus brazos mientras la besaba tan salvaje y apasionadamente que no hubo lugar para las palabras, solo para las acciones. _

_Se despojaron de sus ropas y se tumbaron juntos en la cama e Inuyasha le hizo el amor._

_**XXX**_

_-¿Qué tengo, Kaede? – preguntó preocupada Kagome, mientras estaba recostada en el sofá _

_-Hija eso es normal en una mujer – respondió la anciana _

_-¿Normal? –Kagome arqueó una ceja y volteo a ver a Ayame y Eri quienes esbozaban una sonrisa, ya que ellas sabían lo que ella tenía -¿Por qué se ríen? Créanme, si estuvieran en mi lugar no se reirían – la joven recargó un brazo en su frente – Hay días en que no quiero hacer nada, lo único que pienso es en comida y luego me vienen unas nauseas _

_-Kagome – Kaede tomó las manos de Kagome y la hizo incorporarse en el sofá – Hija, no tienes nada, sólo que estas embarazada… es lo único que tienes _

_-¿E-embarazada? – la noticia le había caído de golpe _

_-Si – asintió Kaede – Embarazada, de hecho, Ayame y Eri también lo están _

_-Embarazada – volvió a pronunciar esa palabra, iba a tener un hijo de Inuyasha, esbozó una sonrisa de alegría pero a la vez llena de tristeza, ya que su relación con él estaba cada vez más peor, peor tal vez la llegada de un hijo mejoraría un poco las cosas – Si me disculpan, debo ir a casa a decírselo a mi esposo _

_Kagome se despidió de Kaede y por último de sus dos cuñadas a quienes felicitó por su estado, subió al carruaje y le dijo al cochero que la llevara a casa. _

_El trayecto para ella fue demasiado largo, ya que quería llegar canto antes, ver a Inuyasha, abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba aun y cuando él se comportara de esa manera tan fría con ella, pero eso no importaba le daría la noticia de que serían padres._

_Al bajar del coche, abrió la puerta y entró a la casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras Tsubaki la detuvo haciéndole una pregunta a la cual ella respondió, nuevamente iba a subir cuando de nuevo la anciana la detuvo._

_-Tsubaki, hablamos luego tengo que ver a mi esposo_

_Kagome subió las escaleras y Tsubaki solo negó con la cabeza, la quería distraer con cualquier cosa, con tal de que no subiera y fuera testigo de lo que ocurría en esa habitación._

_La joven antes de abrir la puerta escucho unos jadeos tanto de hombre como de mujer, intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha, pero está tenía cerrojo, así que se le ocurrió entrar por la puerta del baño._

_Así que entró a su habitación, abrió la puerta del baño y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de Inuyasha, escuchó un grito de una mujer._

_-Vamos Inuyasha…hazme tuya, hazme llegar_

_-Kikyo te deseo_

_Kagome se llevó la mano al corazón, esa era lo voz de una mujer y la de Inuyasha, se armó de valor y abrió un poco la puerta, su corazón se le cayó a pedazos cuando vio a Inuyasha haciendo el amor con otra mujer, ambos desnudos, él sobre ella y ella rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, fue tan desgarradora que sintió que le faltaba el aliento, cerró con cuidado la puerta para no interrumpirlos._

_Se quedo un rato sentada al borde de la cama, las lagrimas no se habían hecho esperar y no sentía su corazón latir y sólo escuchaba del otro lado de la habitación, sus risas. Kagome se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal la anciana Tsubaki la detuvo._

_-No te vayas – le dijo – Sube arriba y enfréntalos _

_-Lo siento Tsubaki – Kagome negó y sus mejillas estaban ya muy empapadas – Pero no puedo hacerlo – y salió de la casa_

_La noche era fría, pero ella no lo sentía ya que estaba realmente dolida y desecha por dentro, era como si algo hubiera pasado por su interior y lo dejará volteado al revés, corría lo mas rápido que podía, su vista estaba borrosa debido a sus lagrimas, no prestaba atención a quienes pasaban en frente o a un lado de ella, hasta que chocó con una de esas personas. _

_-Los siento – se disculpó sin ver a la persona con quien se había tropezado _

_-No te preocupes Chérie – dijo Damián serio al ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas _

_-Damián…- ella susurró el nombre del joven de ojos azules_

_-¿Qué sucede, My Lady? – Sacó un pañuelo y lo paso por sus mejillas - ¿Por qué esos encantadores ojos están llenos de lágrimas? _

_-Es una larga historia... – dijo Kagome tomando el pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas _

_-Tenemos todo el tiempo, Chérie_

_Damián y Kagome caminaban por una hermosa plaza, llena de arboles en donde los pajarillos cantaban, tomaron asiento en una banca que estaba en un quiosco para resguardarse de la tormenta que se avecinaba, mientras que el francés escuchaba detenidamente cada detalle del relato de la joven mujer._

_-Así que eso pasó. Infeliz – dijo serio y Kagome asintió - ¿Y que vas hacer? _

_-Alejarme de él. Quiero anular nuestro matrimonio, pero sé que será imposible ya que nuestro matrimonio fue consumado y sin olvidar que…_

_-Escucha Chérie – el joven tomó las delicadas manos de Kagome entre las suyas – Yo podría ayudarte en eso_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Mi tío es sacerdote y podría ayudarte – explicó el joven – Si le digo que el matrimonio entre tú y ese salvaje no ha sido consumado, él me creerá, al igual que la santa iglesia le creerá a él_

_-Pero eso es mentir. Además, no quisiera meterlos en problemas_

_-No te preocupes por eso Chérie, aquí la pregunta es ¿Quieres anular tu matrimonio?_

_-Yo…_

_Kagome miró por un segundo ese par de ojos azules, él era muy amable con ella y no sabía por que lo hacia, sentía una especie de paz estando a lado de ese joven._

_-¿Interrumpo algo?_

_Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo sólo para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Inuyasha, Kagome soltó instintivamente las manos de Damián y se apartó un poco de él._

_-Creo que te dije "No quiero que te acerques a mi esposa"  
_

_-¡Cállate! – Dijo Damián – En estos momentos no te queda el papel de esposo celoso_

_El francés soltó las manos de Kagome, se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a frente de Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha estaba que ardía de coraje al ver a ese hombre tomandole las manos a su esposa, eso le correspondía a él, de no haber sido por que Tsubaki interrumpió el encuentro clandestino que tuvo con Kikyo estaría mas tiempo con ella, pero sabía que en cualquier momento Kagome regresaría y cuando Tsubaki le informó que ella había regresado pero que volvió a salir de enfureció tanto que fue a buscarla, ¿Y cual había sido su sorpresa? Encontrarla con ese francés tan desagradable como su propio nombre. _

_Ambos apretaron sus puños y estaban a un pasado de agarrarse a golpes pero de no ser por Kagome quien se interpuso en medio de los dos otra cosa hubiera sido. _

_Volteo a ver a Damián y gentilmente le dijo _

_-Gracias Damián por tu ayuda – esbozó una sonrisa – Me las arreglare sola _

_-¿Estas segura? – Damián arqueó una ceja disgustado - No quiero dejarte sola con ese tipo_

_-Si- Kagome asintió segura de si misma – Completamente segura_

_Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada llena de odio hacia el francés, tomó a Kagome del brazo y la llevó hacia el carruaje, en el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló, el silencio fue el que gobernó en todo el camino, Kagome tenía el impulso de darle una cachetada, de decirle cuanto lo despreciaba pero en realidad lo amaba._

_Bajaron del carruaje, subieron las escaleras y al momento de entrar a la habitación fue ahí donde explotó Inuyasha._

_-¿Me puedes decir que hacías con ese tipo? – Preguntó furioso tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola - ¿Acaso planeas engañarme con él?_

_-¡Suéltame! – Kagome logró zafarse del amarre de Inuyasha – En primer lugar a mi no me tratas así y en segundo yo jamás trataría de engañarte con él. Damián y yo sólo somos amigos_

_-Eso no lo parece – contradijo el ojidorado _

_-¿Ah no? – dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos - ¿Y lo tuyo con esa mujer, que es?_

_-¿Ha que te refieres? – el semblante de Inuyasha cambió por completo _

_-No te hagas Inuyasha – la voz de Kagome se quebró al instante que pronunció el nombre de su marido – Hoy te vi con una mujer en la cama _

_-No sé de que hablas – Inuyasha negó con la cabeza dándole la espalda a Kagome_

_-Vamos, deja de fingir. Se que tienes algo que ver con ella – oprimió el impulso de llorar – Solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando? _

_-¿Quieres saber lo que me esta pasando? – Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con la mirada de su esposa- Te lo diré, hace tiempo en un baile de mascaras, conocí a una dulce mujer, a la cual le robe un beso y me enamore de ella, trate de buscarla pero nunca la encontré y fue ahí cuando me case contigo, poco después ella apreció en mi vida – se llevó las manos a su bolsillo y sacó el medallón de Kagome – Esté fue el único recuerdo que ella me dejo y esta noche pienso regresárselo _

_Kagome al ver el medallón de su madre quiso arrebatárselo decirle que ese era su medallón, pero esa obvio que estaba tan ciego como para darse cuenta que la verdadera enmascarada era ella. _

_-¿Y que piensas hacer? _

_-Primero pienso en anular esté matrimonio, siempre supe que fue un error – esas palabras le oprimieron fuerte el corazón ya destrozado de Kagome- Y en segundo lugar, una vez que se lo haya regresado y que nuestro matrimonio este anulado le pediré que se case conmigo_

_Kagome se llevó una mano a su vientre como si tratara de evitar que su pequeño hijo escuchara las palabras de su padre, no había más que decir y lo sabía Kagome, Inuyasha estaba completamente ciego, era como si hubieran utilizado un hechizo con él. _

_-Bien – ella asintió – Acepto la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, pero antes…- ella avanzó hacia él y lo miró a los ojos -¿Estás segura que ella es? ¿No te habrá preparado alguna trampa?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Curiosidad – se encogió de hombros – Yo que tú, la haría caer en una trampa solo para asegurarme que en realidad es la persona a quien buscas _

_-Creo que ya no hay más que decir entre tú y yo – Inuyasha avanzó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir su mirada había cambiado, sin duda las palabras de Kagome lo habían hecho dudar, era verdad no conocía nada de Kikyo, lo único que sabía era lo que quería saber, que siempre fue la enmascarada, aunque pensándolo bien, Kagome tenía razón, le tendería una trampa antes de darle el medallón._

_Kagome lo observó salir desde la ventana de la habitación, tenía poco tiempo, así que sacó una pequeña maleta y comenzó a empacar todas sus cosas pero se le quedó mirando a su vestido color turquesa, lo tomó entre sus manos solo para dejarlo sobre la cama, busco su antifaz y lo dejo a un lado, camino hacia la mesita de noche y escribió una nota y la dejó a lado del antifaz y del vestido._

_Salió de la habitación, subió al carruaje ya que Inuyasha no se lo había llevado, y le pidió al cochero que la llevara a la casa de los Higurashi, mientras paseaba por las oscuras calles de Londres la joven se decía así misma que lo olvidaría._

_-Te olvidare Inuyasha, lograre hacerlo _

_Continuara…_

_**Hola**_

_**=( pobre de Kagome, eso no se hace y tan feliz que estaba, te odio mucho Inuyasha y espero que ardas en el inferno por lo que le estas haciendo a la mujer que te ama.**_

_**Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente, que por cierto, se pondrá bueno ya que Inuyasha se entera quien es en realidad la enmascarada xD y ahora siii comenzará su sufrimiento por recuperar a Kagome... jajaja la venganza es buena.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos **_

_**P e r l a**_


	19. Descubriendo quien eres

_**Rompe cabezas sin piezas, los planes, los sueños que apenas comienzan**_

_**Esto es un error, nadie más, va poner en tu boca su amor**_

_**No como yo**_

_**Te amo dormida, te amo en silencio**_

_**Te amo mi vida, te amo lo siento**_

_**Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer**_

_**En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder**_

_**Alejandro Fernández- Te Voy A Perder**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 19**_

_Inuyasha llegó a la pasado donde se hospedaba Kikyo, no tuvo que pedirle al encargado que lo anunciara ya que sabía perfectamente cual era su habitación y prefirió buscarla por si mismo._

_Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba una y mil veces las palabras de Kagome, ella lo había hecho dudar con respecto a la identidad de Kikyo y esa noche, antes de entregarle el medallón tenía que tenderle una trampa y si ella afirmaba a cada una de sus preguntas, entonces mentía. _

_Tocó la puerta y espero varios segundos a que ella abriera y cuando lo hizo Kikyo lo recibió con un abrazo._

_-Haz venido mi amor – dijo dulcemente _

_-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa _

_-Claro – Kikyo lo dejo de abrazar y se hizo a un lado para que Inuyasha entrara a la habitación_

_Inuyasha entró a la habitación y sus ojos observaban casa rincón de está, era como si la viera por primera vez, Kikyo lo abrazó por la espalda y le preguntó._

_-¿Qué haremos hoy?_

_-Quiero darte algo – dijo Inuyasha girando sobre si para tenerla frente a frente _

_-¿Y que es? – preguntó alegre _

_-Pero antes… ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos en ese baile de mascaras? – y aquí daba inicio su trampa _

_-Por supuesto – la joven asintió – Jamás olvidare ese día – Kikyo se acercó a él lo abrazó pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha_

_-¿Y también te acuerdas…cuando bailamos? – el ojidorado la abrazó por la cintura esbozando una media sonrisa _

_-Claro amor- Kikyo asintió - Nunca olvide la primera vez que baile contigo, es un recuerdo muy bello_

_Error, se dijo Inuyasha para si mismo, por que jamás bailó una pieza con esa enmascarada de vestido turquesa que le había robado no sólo el sueño, sino el corazón, si acaso en una contradanza cursaron miradas y unas cuentas palabras, pero nunca…bailaron juntos, ahora estaba mas consiente de que esa mujer le estaba mintiendo ¿Pero por qué? Y estaba seguro de que esa noche encontraría una respuesta._

_-Lo mismo digo – le siguió el juego, ya que lo importante era hacerla caer en su trampa – y dime ¿Recuerdas cuando te tome del brazo y te lleve al jardín en donde te hice mía? _

_El rostro de Kikyo cambió por completo ¿Qué pretendía con esas preguntas? ¿No se conformaba con saber que ella era la supuesta mujer que buscaba? Estaba entre la espada y la pared, podría ser una trampa, pero no, en los ojos de Inuyasha no se reflejaba ningún tipo de duda._

_-Si…- su respuesta fue más que en susurró – Recuerdo cuando me besaste y me hiciste el amor _

_Inuyasha asintió y esbozó otra media sonrisa, pero esta era fría y sus ojos eran un tempano de hielo, esto a Kikyo le daba tranquilidad, pero no debía de estarlo ya que los ojos dorados comenzaron a tornarse rojos y en ellos había una chispa intensa de fuego. _

_La apartó bruscamente de él y le dijo en tono seco._

_-Error cariño – negó con la cabeza – Yo jamás "te hice el amor" yo nunca "baile contigo" – se acercó a ella y la tomó de las muñecas – Por que yo solo cruce unas palabras con una enmascarada, yo bese a esa mujer pero salió huyendo sin importarle que le digiera que me esperara– Kikyo sentía pánico al ver la expresión dura de Inuyasha – Y ahora que lo recuerdo, sus labios eran inocente, de una mujer pura que no había sido besado nunca y en cambio los tuyos son salvajes, de una mujer experimentada. Ahora dime ¿Por qué me mentiste? _

_-Yo…- estaba nerviosa y trataba de apartarse de él_

_-¿Tú que? – La miraba con desprecio, con odio, y sentía como un impulso se apoderaba de él y le decía que matará a esa mujer - ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa manera? – la zarandeó muy fuerte - ¡¿Por qué?_

_-No tengo por que darte explicaciones – Kikyo logró apartarse de él y dio varios pasos hacia atrás _

_-Claro que me las debes – Inuyasha avanzó hacia ella y Kikyo siguió dando pasaos hacia atrás hasta que Inuyasha la arrincono en la pared – Pero eso será después- le susurró al oído – Por que tengo una esposa que ver y a la cual pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento estúpido _

_-Inuyasha..- Kikyo lo agarró del brazo para evitar que se fuera – Perdóname_

_No le dio importancia y salió de la habitación para luego salir corriendo de la posada e ir a su casa en busca de Kagome._

_Que estúpido había sido, ahora que lo recordaba con la única que se sentía completo era con ella, con su esposa, mientras corría por las calles un sinfín de imágenes llegaron a su mente, ella y él haciendo el amor, el día de su boda, aquella partida de Black Jack en donde terminaron haciendo el amor._

_Ella sonriéndole de vez en cuando, ella platicando con ese francés que tantos celos le provocaban, ella desecha por su confesión errónea de amar a otra mujer, por que lo cierto era que amaba a una mujer y esa no era Kikyo ni la enmascarada, sino Kagome, esa mujer que siempre estaba con él, si, la amaba intensamente ya que se había enamorado la primera vez que la vio, sólo le rogaba al cielo que ella perdonara las estupideces que cometió en el pasado y si hacía eso le juraría amor eterno._

_Entró a la casa y subió las escaleras en dos en dos, no le daba importancia a su respiración ya que lo importante era llegar a ella, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, entró sin prestarle atención a lo que se encontraba en la cama, estaba vacía y lo primero que le vino a su mente fue el baño, tal vez estaba ahí, pero no, se llevó una despacio a verlo solitario, cerró la puerta del baño y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, alzó su vista hacía la cama y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que yacía ahí._

_Avanzó con pasos lentos, ahí, al borde de la cama se encontraba el mismo vestido color turquesa que uso esa misteriosa enmascarada, a un lado de él se encontraba el antifaz y sobre el vestido una pequeña carta._

_La tomó y comenzó a leerla._

"_Este vestido lo use un día, en un baile de disfraces, en donde conocí al amor de mi vida._

_Att: Kagome_

_PD: El med_allón le pertenecía a mi madre"

_Inuyasha dejó caer la pequeña nota que Kagome le había dejado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras los recuerdos de esa noche venían a él._

_Flash Back_

_Cuando se encontraron por primera vez_

_-Discúlpeme – dijo Kagome un poco nerviosa – No lo vi _

_-No se preocupe – él esbozó una sonrisa – Yo iba distraído y tampoco la vi venir _

_Cuando se volvieron a encontrar pero en una contradanza _

_-Creo que el destino se aferra en unirnos señorita – le dijo con voz dulce _

_-Eso parece – respondió Kagome algo sonrojada _

_Y sobre todo cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de besarla _

_-Lo siento por lo que voy hacer my Lady. Pero me he pasado la velada completa pensando en besarla _

_Y sin previo aviso le dio un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, pero los labios de la joven no eran expertos._

_-Necesito saber quien eres – Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a quitarle el antifaz pero la joven se apartó de él_

_-No lo haga – le rogó Kagome – Esto no debió pasar, ni siquiera lo conozco y usted a mi no – y con esto ella se retiraba lo más rápido de ese lugar_

_-¡Espera, no te vayas! _

_Fin Flash Back_

_Con profundo pesar se dejo caer en la cama, todo este tiempo tenía frente a sus ojos la mujer que no solo le robó corazón sino el alma también, tantas veces que se dedicó en buscarla y resulta que al final del día ella siempre estuvo a su lado, bajo su techo, bajo sus narices, en su cama y a su lado por el resto de su vida._

_Kagome era esa mujer que siempre buscó ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta? Si le había dado señas de quien era ella._

_Una de ellas fue cuando le dijo que asistió a ese baile y la mas evidente de todas, fue cuando al terminar de hacer el amor, él despertó al sentir sus delicadas manos sobre su rostro, seguramente había sentido curiosidad por averiguar si era él ¿Se había dado cuenta ella primero de quien era él? Y si era así ¿Por qué se quedó callada? Lo más probable era que ella deseaba que él se diera cuenta también, pero como siempre, echó a perder las cosas por su libertinaje. _

_-Que estúpido fui – se dijo así mismo –Un ciego, un tonto… ella me había dado pruebas de que era esa enmascarada ¿Y que hice yo? – cerró los ojos al recordad como había caído el el juego de Kikyo_

_Sabía que se había marchado pues sus cosas no estaban ahí, seguramente se había ido a casa de sus hermanos y a primera hora del día él ira a recuperar el amor de esa mujer, no solo el amor sino su confianza. _

_Suspiró y tomó el vestido entre sus manos, se lo llevó a la nariz y aun tenía el dulce perfume de aquella noche, lo atrajo más hacía él._

_-Te voy a recuperar, juro que lo haré– esa era una promesa que se hacia a él mismo, se recargó a un más en la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido con el vestido entre sus brazos. _

_Kagome miraba el cielo estrellado desde su balcón el viento jugaba con sus hermosos cabellos, la luna se veía hermosa desde lo alto y esa noche en particular le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que comenzaría a borrar poco a poco._

_Koga se había sorprendió al verla al grado de pedirle una explicación, cuando ella se la dio él estaba a punto de ir a buscar a ese mal nacido de Inuyasha, pero Kagome se lo impidió diciéndole que no tenía importancia ya._

_Esa noche Bankotsu y Eri se fueron a quedar también, ya que al día siguiente en la noche tenían un viaje de negocios y su hermano menor no quería dejar sola a su esposa, se sentiría mas seguro dejándola con Ayame y Kaede y más con su pequeña hermana, cuando Koga le comentó los motivos por los cuales Kagome había dejado a Inuyasha él también estuvo a punto de ir en su búsqueda para romperle la cara, pero sabían que su pequeña hermana se enfadaría tanto con ellos. _

_-¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? – Se preguntaba así misma - ¿Estarás con ella? ¿Me estarás olvidando?_

_Harta de pensar en eso, mejor se fue a la cama, se cubrió con las sabanas y cerró los ojos para dormir._

_Al día siguiente…_

_Ayame y Koga estaban en el despacho_

_-¿Ya tienes todo listo? – le preguntaba Ayame a su esposo_

_-Si – asintió Koga con una sonrisa – Tengo todo listo – abrazó a su esposa de la cintura y la atrajo hacía si – Lo único que me preocupa es dejarlas a ustedes solas _

_-No te preocupes – Ayame esbozó una sonrisa – Estaremos bien las tres. Además estará Myoga por si se nos ofrece algo _

_Koga hizo una mueca y negó – No sé, pero no le tengo mucha confianza a ese anciano _

_Cuando Ayame y Koga se iban a dar un beso, alguien tocó la puerta del despacho y era Kaede quien entraba. _

_-¿Qué pasó, Kaede? – preguntó un poco molesto Koga, ahora el señor de la casa_

_-Disculpe señor, pero en la sala está el señor Inuyasha Taisho….quiere ver a Kagome_

_Los ojos azules de Koga se transformaron en blancos, aunque le había prometido a Kagome no golpear a su esposo, sus impulsos eran más fuertes que él, y si quería salir vivo sería mejor que se largara de está casa._

_Ayame pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Koga._

_-Recuerda que le prometiste a Kagome no hacerle nada_

_-Lo sé y pienso cumplirlo – volteó a ver a Kaede y le dijo – Dile que en seguida voy_

_La anciana asintió y salió del despacho. _

_Inuyasha estaba de pie a la espera de Kagome, pero ver a Koga no era lo que esperaba. _

_-Esperaba ver a Kagome – dijo Inuyasha _

_-Mi hermana no está – Informó Koga – Salió con Eri_

_-En ese caso, la esperare _

_-No, no creo que debas hacer eso – el ojiazul negó – No después de lo que le hiciste _

_-Koga, por eso estoy aquí. Quiero pedirle una disculpa_

_-¿Y crees que es tan sencillo? – Koga apretó sus nudillos, se estaba controlando para no golpearlo y sobre todo decirle que su hermana estaba embarazada - ¿Pedir una disculpa y ya? ¿Acaso no sabes cuanto daño le hiciste? Mejor vete Inuyasha, no eres bienvenido _

_En esos momentos se escuchaban las risas de dos mujeres en la recepción, eran Kagome y Eri._

_Cuando ambas pasaron por la sala de estar, Kagome giró la cabeza al sentir dos sombras y cuando vio a Inuyasha la sonrisa de sus labios se borró._

_-Inuyasha…_

_**Continuara **_

_**Hola**_

_**Jajajaja y así inicia el sufrimiento de Inuyasha Taisho ;)… como dice el dicho "La venganza es un platillo que se come frio" , veamos que hace este joven para recuperar el amor de Kagome, aunque de una vez le advierto que no será nada sencillo, Kagome no se lo dejará fácil (ni yo).**_

_**Por cierto gracias por sus lindos comentarios xD, ya hemos llegado a 217! Esto significa que esta historia les esta gustando… sé que muchas queremos matar a Inuyasha, o que queremos que sienta celos con el francés, otros apoyan a Inuyasha (no diré quien, pero sabes que me refiero a ti….si a ti ).**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos en otro capítulo mas, que tengan un hermoso viernes y un fin de semana divertido, recuerden que hay que divertirse sanamente =).**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

_-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la joven_

_-Nada, él ya se iba – se adelantó a responder su hermano mayor - ¿No es así, Inuyasha?_

_-No – negó el joven y observó a su linda esposa – Vengo hablar contigo _

_-Pero si no quieres se puede ir – interrumpió una vez más Koga _

_-¿Puedes dejar de interrumpir? – dijo Inuyasha molestó mirando a Koga – Esto es entre ella y yo. No tienes por que intervenir _

_-Te equivocas – asintió Koga- Ella es mi hermana y sus problemas me afectan – se puso al par de Inuyasha – No dejare que un maldito bastardo como tú la haga sufrir – ambos apretaron los nudillos de las manos y estaban a punto de golpearse _

_-¡Basta! – interrumpió Kagome poniéndose en medio de los dos, Kagome observó a su hermano, le regaló una sonrisa y por último de dijo – Por favor, déjame hablar con él_

_-Kagome…_

_-Tranquilo – le tocó el hombro dulcemente – Estaré bien _

_-Si te hace algo sólo grita ¿De acuerdo? _

_-¿Me crees capas de hacerle daño? – preguntó Inuyasha por encima de la cabeza de Kagome_

_-No sé – Koga negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? Tal vez ella tenga una respuesta_

_-Koga – rogó la joven a su hermano mayor–Por favor_

_Koga miró a su hermana y asintió, pero antes de salir observó a Inuyasha y por último salió de la sala de estar cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y se fue a su despacho muy enfadado, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de su hermana en estos momentos estaría rompiéndole la cara._

_Kagome le dio la espalda a Inuyasha, inhalaba y exhalaba para calmar sus nervios, pero tenerlo cerca de ella no hacia más que aumentar el dolor que existía en su corazón ya que aun no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de él con otra mujer haciendo el amor. _

_-Kagome…_

_La dulce voz de Inuyasha la sacó de todos sus pensamientos, él le tocó un hombro pero hizo un movimiento brusco, se apartó de él y ambos quedaron frente a frente._

_-¿A que has venido? – la joven preguntó con indiferencia, su semblante había cambiado por completo, ya no era el rostro de una mujer dulce, sino de una mujer fría _

_-Vengo hablar contigo…yo_

_-¿Tú que Inuyasha? – Lo interrumpió - ¿Quieres la anulación de nuestro matrimonio? No te preocupes, eso ya lo estoy arreglando, Damián se ofreció a ayudarme _

_-¿De modo que lo sigues viendo? – Preguntó celoso – Eres mi esposa_

_-¿Esposa? – Kagome arqueó una ceja – Por favor, esas escenas de celos ya no vienen al caso, así que será mejor que seas breve con tu comentario_

_Él se acercó lentamente y Kagome al advertir lo que iba hacer, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero ojidorado fue más rápido que ella y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. _

_Kagome recargó sus manos contra el pecho de Inuyasha y trataba de zafarse, pero él era más fuerte que ella._

_-¿Te vas a tranquilizar? – preguntó el ojidorado al sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos _

_-¡Suéltame!- ordenó mientras golpeaba su pecho con sus frágiles nudillos -¡Suéltame maldito! _

_-No hasta que me escuches – dijo severamente _

_-Muy bien – Kagome alzó la voz y asintió, aunque las lagrimas no se habían hecho esperar por parte de ella – Acabemos con esto de una vez ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de ella y Kagome se encogió de hombros, cerró sus hermosos ojos chocolates, sentía su aliento en su frente, mejillas, en el lóbulo de una oreja, en la cuerva de su cuello, en sus labios…_

_Su corazón – aun destrozado – latía con fuerza ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Acaso sería una trampa? ¿Así era cómo él jugaba con el corazón de una mujer?_

_-¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha? – estaba a punto de rendirse con solo sentirlo tan cerca de ella, sus lagrimas resbalaban por todas sus mejillas _

_-Te quiero a ti Kagome – dijo Inuyasha acercándola más a él y abrazándola con fuerza para que no se escapara de sus brazos – He sido un tonto, un ciego y un maldito que solo te hizo daño, pero si me perdonas te juro que eso cambiara por que me dicaré por completo a ti…por que…por que… te amo, te amo mi dulce Kagome _

_Se lo dijo y se sorprendió de lo fácil que era decir esas palabras, si la amaba y mucho, ese amor le daba una esperanza de que ella lo perdonara y esperaba que así fuera ya que no sabría como iba a tomarlo si ella lo rechazaba. _

_-¿Y crees que me voy a creer eso? – dijo Kagome y al instante Inuyasha la soltó al escucharla y se apartó de ella unos centímetros - ¿Qué ganas con esas mentiras?_

_-¡No son mentiras! Es verdad Kagome ¡Te amo! _

_-Pues yo a ti no – la joven negó limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su vestido _

_-Una vez me dijiste que me amabas – la hizo recordar aquella vez en que ambos hicieron el amor y después ella le confesó su amor - ¿No te acuerdas?_

_-Ah esa noche – Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa - ¿De verdad lo creíste? – Se mordió el labio por lo que había dicho – Estaba probándote Inuyasha, eso era todo. Así que dime de una vez que quieres _

_-Kagome – Inuyasha se puso de rodillas ante ella, ya que mas le daba, era una de sus cartas – Perdóname, se que te hice daño pero te juro que si lo haces, todo cambiara_

_Por un segundo Kagome estuvo a punto de correr hacía él y abrazarlo, decirle que lo perdonaba y que lo amaba, pero su orgullo y un corazón herido eran mas fuertes que sus emociones. _

_-Vete Inuyasha - Kagome avanzó hacia la puerta de la sala y la abrió – No tiene caso seguir con está conversación _

_Inuyasha se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia ella – Por favor_

_-Lo siento pero no puedo. No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero verte ni escucharte ¿Qué parte de esas tres cosas no entiendes?_

_-Muy bien – asintió el ojidorado, se acercó a ella y le susurró al odio – Pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente, no te dejare ir de mi lado _

_-Ya lo haz hecho _

_-Aun no_

_Y se fue, la joven salió de la sala y subió las escaleras con dirección hacia su habitación._

_Koga al verla subir, miró la puerta de la entrada y negó con la cabeza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_-Esto va en contra de mis principios _

_Salió de la casa y siguió a Inuyasha, vio que entraba a una taberna así que él hizo lo mismo, él había tomado asiento y ordenó que le llevaran una botella de coñac, Koga tomó asiento a un lado de él y lo miró._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó indiferente el hombre _

_-Si mi hermana no quiso escucharte, aquí estoy yo – el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos y una mujer llegó con una botella y dos copas _

_-¿Qué quieres escuchar? – Inuyasha abrió la botella y sirvió el vino en dos copas y una se la llevó a la boca_

_-Tu versión, algo me dice que podría confiar y creer en ti. Así que no me decepciones _

_Inuyasha analizó las palabras de su cuñado y asintió – Bien, comenzare por el principio – dijo ya que sabía que era la mejor forma de iniciar y que él llegara a entenderlo, se servía otro trago - ¿Recuerdas baile que organizaron los Wells, con motivo del cumpleaños de la madre de Brigitte Wells?_

_-Si – asintió Koga y bebió un sorbo del coñac – Lo recuerdo _

_-Bueno, esa noche me quede embelesado al ver a una enmascarada de vestido color turquesa – esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a su bella esposa con ese hermoso vestido – Quería saber quien era, intente por todos los medios tratar de acercarme a ella pero no fue posible, hasta que se me presentó la oportunidad cuando ella salió al jardín, la tome entre mis brazos y la bese – aun sentía el sabor de los labios de Kagome en los suyos – Quise quitarle el antifaz para saber quien era pero ella huyo de mi lado sin decirme tan siquiera un nombre _

_Ahora que lo recordaba, Koga había visto a su hermana agitada y nerviosa esa noche, pero antes de decir una palabra decidió escuchar la versión de Inuyasha, de principio a fin. _

_-Lo único que me dejo fue esto – sacó el medallón de Kagome y Koga al verlo abrió los ojos de par en par ya que conocía bien esa joya – Lo se – dijo Inuyasha al adivinar sus pensamientos – Pero me di cuenta muy tarde de que Kagome era la mujer que estaba buscando, por que justo cuando estaba a punto de olvidar a esa enmascarada y dedicarme a Kagome, apareció otra mujer que…- y de pronto se le cortaron las palabras y ya no puedo seguir._

_-Y pensaste que esa mujer era mi hermana – Koga terminó la frase por Inuyasha _

_-No – él negó – Ella me hizo creer que era Kagome, aun no sé por que lo hizo… pero Kagome sembró en mi la duda, así que le tendí una trampa la cual cayó, quise matarla en ese momento, por su culpa le había hecho daño a la mujer que amo – suspiró – Pero lo mejor que hice fue dejarla ahí, ya que lo único que me importaba era hablar con Kagome, pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento, cuando llegué a casa ella no estaba y lo único que me había dejado era una nota aclarándome que ella era la misteriosa enmascarada _

_Koga escuchaba atentamente a cada una de sus palabras, bueno la verdad había sido un estúpido al dejarse engañar tan fácilmente, pero no había tratado de herir a Kagome intencionalmente, en sus ojos dorados se reflejaba el amor que sentía por su hermana, y si ella no le deba una oportunidad, tal vez él lo haría. _

_-¿Cuánto la amas? – preguntó Koga _

_-Es un sentimiento que no se puede explicar….pero se, que si no estoy a su lado moriría lentamente, la amo más que a mi miserable vida, sólo quiero que me perdone y que me deje amarla _

_El ojiazul lo miraba y sentía una gran pena al verlo así, nunca había visto a un libertino desecho como él, sin duda la pérdida de Kagome lo había dejado completamente destrozado cambiando su mundo por completo. _

_-Mira, está noche Bankotsu y yo saldremos de viaje a Cornwall – explicó – Nuestras esposas y Kagome estarán solas y no quiero dejarlas con un anciano…así que ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de ellas por dos semanas?_

_-¿Por qué me lo pides a mi? – preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha _

_-Por que es una forma para que te puedas acercar a Kagome – Koga le guió un ojo – Puedes quedarte en la casa y así tratar de recuperarla _

_-¿Me estas ayudando a pesar del daño que le hice a tu hermana? _

_-Inuyasha, en tus ojos veo sinceridad y si realmente quieres recuperarla será mejor que aceptes mi propuesta o de lo contrario te pediré que no la vuelvas a ver más _

_-Si, acepto – Inuyasha asintió _

_-De acuerdo – Koga se levantó de la silla y le dijo por último – Te espero a las nueve _

_-Estaré puntual _

_-Nos vemos – y Koga salió de la taberna dejando a Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha bebió su ultimo trago, pagó la cuenta y se marchó a casa a preparar sus cosas para irse a vivir por dos semanas en la casa de los Higurashi, Koga le había dado una oportunidad de recuperar a Kagome que ella misma no le había dado y sin duda no la iba a dejar pasar. _

_Koga llegó a casa y le explicó todo a Bankotsu, al principio estaba a punto de matar a su hermano por la estupidez que había cometido, pero sabía que él era un hombre maduro así que tenía que confiar él y si Koga decía que Inuyasha fue sincero con él y que le había creído, Bankotsu no tenía mas remedio que aceptarlo. _

_Aunque no sabían como lo iba a tomar Kagome, seguramente terminaría por matarlos a los dos por haberle pedido el favor de cuidarlas a Inuyasha. _

_-Te va a matar – dijo Bankotsu saliendo del despacho y avanzaron a la sala donde ya los esperaban Ayame, Eri y Kagome _

_-No digas nada, esto déjamelo a mi – Koga le guió un ojo a su hermano_

_Se acercaron a ellas y los dos hermanos abrazaron a sus esposas. _

_-Bien señoras, la hora de irnos a llegado – dijo Koga besando una mejilla de Ayame – Pero no se van a quedar solas ya que le pedí a alguien muy especial que se hiciera cargo de ustedes _

_-No tenias que hacer eso – dijo Kagome – Podemos cuidarnos _

_-Lo sé, pero me iré tranquilo al verlas a las tres protegidas por alguien – Explicó Koga _

_-¿Y a quien le pediste el favor? – preguntó Kagome_

_Pero antes de que pudiera contestar la pregunta de su hermana, apareció Kaede en la entrada y dijo…_

_-Señor Koga, el señor Inuyasha está aquí _

_Kagome al escuchar el nombre de su esposo un coraje le invadió todo el cuerpo._

_-¿Se lo pediste a él? – Estaba sorprendida - ¿Por qué? Si sabes lo que me hizo _

_-Kagome, Inuyasha no es tan desgraciado como tú lo piensas _

_En ese momento apareció Inuyasha y Koga avanzó hacía él saludándolo como si nada hubiera pasado, esto le sorprendió a la joven Kagome, pero dio, al verlo ahí en la entrada, con ese porte elegante que tenía, se derretía por completo._

_-Inuyasha se encargara de ustedes – explicó Koga- Ya dispuse una habitación para él y…_

_-¿O sea que se va a quedar en está casa? – lo interrumpió Kagome_

_-Si Kagome – Koga asintió – Se va a quedar _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo a su esposa, realmente se veía hermosa y más lo era cuando fruncía las cejas o se enfadaba. _

_-Creo que la hora ya llegado ¿Nos acompañan a la salida, señoras? – Les preguntó Koga a Ayame y a Eri y las dos asintieron, pero antes de salir de la sala Koga miró a Inuyasha y le dijo – Cuídalas y…suerte – le susurró al oído para que Kagome no lo escuchara _

_-Ve tranquilo, las cuidare muy bien _

_Los cuatro salieron de la habitación dejando a Kagome e Inuyasha solos, ambos se veían frente a frente pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, ya que el silencio era lo que gobernaba en esa sala._

_-¿Otra vez aquí? – Kagome rompió el silencio - ¿Qué no te quedó claro que no quiero verte?_

_-Koga me pidió que le hiciera el favor de cuidarlas, y no pude decirle que no _

_-¿Pero por qué tú?_

_Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa – Le simpatizo _

_-Y tú muy encantado aceptaste– Kagome caminó hacia la salida pero Inuyasha la tomó de un brazo obligándola a girar hacía él y estamparse contra su pecho _

_-Será mejor que te rindas – dijo Inuyasha – Sabes que no me podrás ganar y tarde o temprano estarás entre mis brazos _

_-Puedes quedarte esperando toda la vida – respondió la joven acercando un poco sus labios al rostro de Inuyasha – Por que jamás será así – y se soltó de él y se encamino a la salida de nuevo_

_Pero la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo un vez obligándose a girar sobre sus talones para verlo. _

_-Ríndete amor, esta guerra la tienes perdida – Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – Así que mejor ven a mis brazos, te he extrañado mucho – extendió sus brazos para recibir a Kagome_

_-¡Vete al infierno! – dijo Kagome _

_-Ya he estado allí – respondió divertido sin dejar de sonreír – Y me pareció placentero _

_-¡Imbécil!_

_-Si – asintió el ojidorado – Suelo comportarme así y más si estoy parado en frente de una mujer tratando de decirle que la amo y que regrese a mi lado _

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y le dijo – Es una lastima que no pueda hacer una broma a ese comentario, y es una pena ya que me gusta reír. Que tenga buenas noches señor Taisho – inclinó la cabeza y salió de la sala dejándolo completamente sólo _

_-Por supuesto que la tendré amor y te llevaras una sorpresa – esbozó una media sonrisa al imaginarse entrando a la habitación de Kagome y acorrucándose a su lado, mientras la besaba y le hacia el amor como lo había estado deseando _

_Continuara_

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, ya está comenzando a sufrir el muy maldito jajajaja, pero a ver cuanto duran así, Kagome no tiene que ceder tan fácil ;).**_

_**Por cierto, para quien tenga duda de cuantos caps faltan, yo diría que como unos 4 o 5**_

_**Nos vemos en otro Capítulo**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Perl a**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

_Kagome se quitó el vestido para ponerse un camisón, la sorpresa que se había llevado era demasiada y aun no podía creer que su hermano la haya traicionado con algo así ¿A que se debía ese cambio? Si habría sido el primero en querer matar a Inuyasha y ahora resultaba que se habían hecho grandes amigos al grado de darle la confianza de cuidar a su esposa, a Eri y a ella misma._

_No necesitaba a nadie que la protegiera ni mucho menos si se trataba de Inuyasha, pero de una cosa estaba claramente segura, nunca, jamás ni en los sueños mas perversos de Inuyasha ella sucumbiría a sus encantos, ya no, ya no más, no se le regalaría en bandeja de plata, lo haría pagar caro el desprecio y su engaño, lo humillaría hasta verlo destrozado tal y como él lo hizo con ella. _

_Apagó una vela, se metió a la cama y cerró sus ojos para dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo ya que tenía que convivir con ese hombre._

_Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos ya que no advirtió que la puerta se abría lentamente y se cerraba, sintió a alguien acostarse a su lado, se alarmó y abrió los ojos de un golpe y se reincorporó en la cama y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados que no deseaba ver nunca en su vida. _

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Kagome le preguntó mientras se cubría con una sabana _

_-Está es la habitación de mi esposa ¿no? – El ojidorado esbozó una sonrisa – Ya te dije que no me daré por vencido hasta lograr tenerte una vez mas a mi lado _

_-Estas perdiendo tu tiempo – Kagome se levantó de la cama – Haya afuera hay muchas mujeres que estarían dispuestas a compartir la cama contigo ¿Por qué no vas en busca de una de ellas? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no vas en busca de esa mujer?_

_Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y se levantó también de la cama, avanzó hacía Kagome la hizo cautiva de sus brazos. _

_-Por que la única mujer que deseo en estos momentos eres tú – y con sus labios comenzó a darle besos en cada una de sus mejillas – Y sólo tú _

_Kagome cerró los ojos, estar en sus brazos era algo reconfortante y por un momento se había dejado envolver en su encanto ya que ella también lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que podría mandar al diablo todo lo que le había hecho y comenzar de nuevo, con tal de estar una vez mas entre sus brazos, recibir esos besos que le llenaban por completo el alma, pero las imágenes de él con otra mujer la hicieron regresar a la realidad. _

_-¿Es verdad lo que dices? – Preguntó con voz dulce y él asintió – Que lastima, por que yo no te deseo y lo único que siento por ti es asco, repulsión y odio _

_Esas palabras lo hirieron en el fondo de su alma, sabía que Kagome iba a reaccionar de esa manera pero tenía que intentarlo y el que no arriesga nunca gana. _

_-Puedes decirme lo que quieras – respondió atrayéndola más hacía él – Ya que en el fondo sabes que es mentira, tus labios pueden decir mas que mil mentiras, pero tus ojos solo dirán una verdad y en ellos veo amor por mi _

_-Estas equi…_

_Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso de Inuyasha, y al sentir sus tibios labios con los de ella la hacían sentir frágil ante él, su cuerpo temblaba al sentirlo, estaba a punto de rodear su cuello con las manos pero una vez más regresó a la realidad._

_Se apartó de el y le dio una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda y otra mas en la derecha con la otra mano. _

_-¿Satisfecho? – Preguntó Kagome – Ahora puedes irte _

_-Lo siento si te moleste – se apartó un poco de ella – Descansa – y se marchó de la habitación _

_Kagome había querido detenerlo me simplemente lo dejo ir, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, se llevó las manos al corazón para controlar sus latidos y se dejó caer en la cama, lo amaba y esta situación le dolía mucho ¿Por qué su orgullo era mas fuerte que ella?_

_-Te amo maldito _

_Inuyasha se había quedado recargado en la puerta, sus ojos dorados estaban cristalizados debido a las lagrimas que brotaban, en lugar de irse a su habitación fue al despacho donde encontró una botella de coñac, la tomó y se fue con ella a la sala de estar. _

_Tomó asiento en un sofá, observó la botella y mejor la dejo en una mesita, no se sentía con deseos de beber, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era estar entre los brazos de Kagome, sentir su cálido cuerpo sobre de él, sentir esos labios dulces, la amaba más que a su propia vida y por culpa de sus errores estaba pagando caro, pero el desprecio de Kagome era algo difícil de soportar, ese era el castigo que merecía, después de todo que esperaba ¿Qué lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y lo perdonara así de fácil?_

_Estaba viviendo en carne propia las canalladas que le había hecho a su esposa, el reflejo de una luz que estaba en la entrada de la sala lo obligó a voltearse y se encontró con la anciana Kaede._

_-¿Qué haces aquí hijo? – preguntó la anciana tomando asiento a un lado de él_

_-Quería estar solo – mintió _

_-Te ha rechazado ¿Verdad? – Kaede era una mujer muy madura y conocía la vida más que él, así que Inuyasha sólo asintió _

_-No es capaz de perdonarme y tiene razón. Que me puedo esperar después del daño que le he hecho, merezco su desprecio y odio _

_-No digas eso – la anciana apoyo una mano en la de Inuyasha y el ojidorado la miró a los ojos – Desgraciadamente el padre de Kagome era un hombre muy orgulloso y ella es igual a él, pero una vez que logres abrir las puertas de su orgulloso corazón, encontraras a una Kagome amorosa, dulce y cariñosa _

_-¿Pero cómo lo hago, Kaede? – el hombre se encogió de brazos – Me he arrodillado ante ella, entre a su habitación para pedirle perdón y ella simplemente me rechaza _

_Kaede esbozó una sonrisa – Si quieres un consejo, el mío es que no le ruegues tanto, ella solita vendrá a ti, pero eso si, demuéstrale cuanto la amas– la anciana se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta – Descansa hijo_

_-Gracias Kaede_

_Antes de entrar a la habitación que le había sido asignada se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, tocó la perrilla de la puerta, pero antes de girarla pensó que tal vez no era lo correcto probablemente Kagome le había puesto seguro para evitar que él pudiera entrar pero se alegró de que ella no le hubiera puesto seguro ya que cuando la giró la puerta se abrió._

_Entró sin hacer el menor ruido, ya que no quería despertarla, se detuvo en medio de la cama y sólo se quedo observándola dormir, el viento que estaba un poco frio y la sabana muy apenas cubría su delicado cuerpo, así que recorrió más las sabanas hasta taparla._

_-Inuyasha…_

_Cuando escuchó su nombre en esos labios esbozó una sonrisa, seguramente estaba soñando con él y eso le daba una esperanza, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-Te amo – le susurró al oído y por ultimo salió de la habitación para dejarla dormir_

_Al día siguiente, Kagome, Ayame y Eri se encontraban desayunando en el comedor platicando animadamente hasta que apareció Inuyasha y las tres guardaron silencio._

_Ayame le hizo un gesto a Eri de dejarlos solos, pero la joven no quería dejar a su cuñado con él._

_-Eri ¿Vamos a ayudarle a Kaede? – preguntó Ayame animadamente _

_-De acuerdo – asintió la joven, pero cuando Kagome le susurró que no la dejara con él, ella esbozó una sonrisa y dijo un lo siento para salir con Ayame en busca de Kaede _

_Una vez solos, Kagome sólo miraba su plato de comida, no se atrevía a hacerle frente a su esposo, pero al verlo tan condenadamente atractivo se mordió la lengua, maldito, si no fuera tan guapo._

_-¿Qué tal dormiste? – preguntó Inuyasha _

_-Incomoda- comentó Kagome con aires de grandeza – Ya que pensé que podrías interrumpir de nuevo en mi habitación _

_Inuyasha recordó los consejos de Kaede._

"_-No le ruegues tanto, ella solita vendrá a ti"_

_-Bueno debo irme – Inuyasha se levantó del comedor y avanzó hacia la salida pero la voz de Kagome lo detuvo y esbozó una sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones para verla - ¿Si?_

_-¿Vas a salir tan temprano? – preguntó _

_-Así es – Inuyasha asintió – Sesshomaru quiere hablar conmigo y me citó temprano y para tu mayor tranquilidad estaré todo el día con él. Nos vemos luego señorita Higurashi _

_Y salió del comedor dejándola sola, un hueco se le hizo en el estomago ¿Por qué se comportaba ahora frio con ella si ayer era todo lo contrario? Buscaba en cualquier ocasión una disculpa por parte de ella y ahora estaba tan distante, al grado de irse con su hermano ¿Era verdad que Sesshomaru lo había citado o simplemente era una escusa para ir en busca de esa mujer?_

_Harta de esos pensamientos hizo a un lado el plato y mejor se fue a los establos, tal vez viendo a su caballo favorito la tranquilizaría. _

_Inuyasha entró al despachó de su hermano y se sorprendió al verlo feliz, la verdad nunca había visto a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¿A que se debe esa sonrisa en tu rostro? – preguntó mientras tomaba asiento _

_-Inuyasha…me caso _

_Inuyasha abrió aun más los ojos al escuchar esa notica, nunca se había esperado eso ya que su hermano era un poco frio con las mujeres pero nunca llegó a saber que una le interesaba como para llevarlo al altar. _

_-¿Y quien es la desafortunada? – preguntó divertido _

_-Rin Collins _

_-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo _

_-Gracias – asintió Sesshomaru – Pero quiero que tú y Kagome sean mis padrinos _

_-¿Kagome y yo? – Repitió el ojidorado y su hermano asintió – Por supuesto, así será _

_**XXX**_

_Kikyo caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras esperaba la llegada de Naraku y en ese momento él entraba a la habitación._

_-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó al verla nerviosa_

_-Me descubrió – respondió la joven – Me tendió una trampa y caí _

_Naraku lanzó un grito y del coraje tiró la bandeja de comida que estaba en una mesita. _

_-¡¿Cómo es posible? – Dijo furioso dejándose caer en una silla – ¡Estábamos tan cerca de destruirlo! _

_-¿Qué piensas hacer? _

_-En primer lugar a ti ya no te necesito – explicó mientras la miraba – Ahora me vengare por mi propia cuenta, la mejor forma de hacerle daño es golpearlo en donde más le duele…. _

_Kikyo no hizo más comentarios y se dejo caer al borde de la cama, la verdad lo que había pasado la dejo conmocionada y realmente Inuyasha había sido tierno con ella y ella simplemente le pagó con la traición. _

_Podía ir en su búsqueda y contarle todo de una vez, que lo hizo por órdenes de Naraku ya que quiere vengar la muerte de su hermano, pero ese hombre era muy peligroso y si se enteraba que lo había traicionado seguramente la mataría. _

_-¿En que piensas? – Naraku la sacó de sus pensamientos _

_-En como te vengarías_

_-No puedo decírtelo – Naraku negó con la cabeza – Seguramente podrías llegar a traicionarme _

_-Sabes que no haría eso_

_-Lo sé, pero es mejor prevenir cariño _

_Continuara_

**_Hola_**

**_Bueno chicas es oficial, con este capítulo entramos en la recta final del fic, son 25 caps más el epilogo... lamentablemente (para mi) ya termine de escribirla, así que solo ire actualizando cada 3er día._**

**_Y en cuanto al capi...jajaja Inuyasha se tiene bien merecido ese par de cachetadas, por otro lado se nos casa Sesshomaru con Rin, y del lado de los villanos ¿Qué planea Naraku? :s._**

**_Nos vemos en otro Capítulo._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r la_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22**_

_Kagome estaba en la cocina ayudándole a Kaede al igual que Ayame y Eri._

_En todo el día no se había aparecido Inuyasha y esto le daba razones para pensar que él estaba con esa mujer, seguramente tomó su consejo de buscar a otra que compartiera su lecho, sus ojos enardecieron al pensar que tal ves él ya estaría revolcándose con la primera que había visto._

_-Kagome estás cortando mal la zanahoria – dijo Kaede _

_La joven parpadeo al escuchar la voz de la anciana y la hizo salir de su trance -¿Perdón… decías algo? _

_-Que estás distraída – comentó la anciana - ¿Sucede algo hija?_

_-No – respondió mientras seguía con su trabajo _

_-Yo creo que mas bien estás pensando en donde podrá estar Inuyasha_

_Kagome al escuchar el comentario de Eri – ¿Y a quien le interesa lo que ese hombre haga? Puede arrojarse por un balcón para hacernos un gran favor _

_Ayame y Eri se miraron una a la otra y soltaron una risa al mismo tiempo. _

_-¿Dije algo divertido? – preguntó molesta _

_-Kagome ¿En cerio no te das cuenta? – Dijo Ayame esbozando una sonrisa – Ese hombre esta muerto de amor por ti _

_-Así es, cuando te ve hasta parece adorar el suelo que pisas – comentó Eri – No seas orgullosa y dale una oportunidad_

_-Ni en sus sueños mas pervertidos tendrá una disculpa de mi parte – la joven hizo a un lado el cuchillo y se limpió las manos con un trapo – Me iré a caminar, sin duda las tres parecen estar de su lado _

_Kagome avanzó hacia la salida y en ese momento se encontró con su peor pesadilla._

_-Hola – saludó gentil – Hoy estás más hermosa – y esbozó una sonrisa _

_La joven lo miró y sin decirle nada salió de la cocina, Inuyasha la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, suspiró y fue hacerles compañía a las tres mujeres. _

_-Lo ven, me evade – dijo resignado tomando asiento en una silla _

_Eri avanzó hacia Inuyasha y le tocó el hombro – En ese caso lo que yo te sugiero es que la secuestres y la lleves a un lugar en donde puedan estar solos los dos_

_-Sería estúpido – comentó Kaede – Solo aumentaría más su orgullo y coraje_

_-Además en su estado no es conveniente…- Ayame se mordió el labio al decir ese comentario_

_-¿Estado? – preguntó Inuyasha confundido - ¿De que hablas, Ayame?_

_-Nada hijo – comentó Kaede con una mirada asesina que iba directo a Ayame – Kagome no esta bien de salud en estos momentos y deberás ser paciente _

_-¿Qué tiene? Ustedes me ocultan algo y no me lo quieren decir – las acusó el ojidorado - ¿Esta embarazada, verdad?_

_-Si Inuyasha – intervino Eri al ver que ni Kaede ni Ayame decían nada – Esta esperando un hijo tuyo_

_-¿Y por que no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué?_

_-Por que el día en que se enteró que espera un hijo tuyo ese día te vio en la cama con otra mujer – respondió molesta la anciana Kaede_

_Inuyasha se dejó caer mas en su asiento, si, ahora se daba más motivos para odiarse así mismo, por su culpa no había perdido a Kagome si no la posibilidad de tener una familia como a veces solía imaginarse. _

_Se levantó se la silla y salió en busca de Kagome, para aclarar todo de un vez y exigirle que lo escuchara, que lo perdonara y regresara con él._

_-Bien hecho Ayame – dijo Kaede negando con la cabeza_

_-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros – Y tú también Eri por confirmárselo _

_-Al ver que ambas no respondía, tenía que hacerlo – replicó Eri_

_-¡Basta! Ya lo hecho ya esta, ahora le corresponde a Kagome aclarar todo con él _

_**XXX**_

_Kagome caminaba por el jardín, contemplaba los enormes rosales que habían allí, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a su padre decirle que su madre se había esmerado tanto en cuidarlos para que estuvieran hermosos y ella continúo cuidándolos hasta el día en que se caso con Inuyasha. _

_Una rosa roja apreció en frente de ella y giró la vista para ver quien era, se trataba de Damián._

_-Gracias– tomó la rosa y esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-Pasaba de casualidad por aquí y decidí visitarte – respondió alegre el joven – Estás igual de hermosa que esa rosa _

_-Eres muy amable con tus halagos, pero debo rechazarlos _

_-¿Por qué, Chérie? _

_-Aun soy una mujer casada _

_-Es cierto – asintió triste el francés – Pero bueno, mejor hablemos de cosas mas alegres. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme hoy a la opera? _

_-¿Opera? – la joven arqueó una ceja, no le gustaba mucho la opera, pero aceptaría con tal de no estar cerca de Inuyasha –Por supuesto _

_-Bien – el francés esbozó una linda sonrisa y por primer vez sus ilusiones comenzaron a florecer – Paso por ti a las siete_

_-¿Tú aquí?_

_Ambos al escuchar una tercera voz voltearon la vista y se encontraron con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha llenos de furia, el ojidorado se acercó a Kagome, la tomó de la cintura y la cubrió con su espalda. _

_-¿No te quedó claro que no quiero verte cerca de mi esposa?- Le preguntó al francés_

_-La dama es quien decide – respondió Damián – Además que yo sepa están pensando en anular su matrimonio _

_-Pues pensaste mal, por que nunca será así _

_Ambos hombres se miraron con odio y Kagome pudo advertir que si no hacia algo los dos terminarían por agarrarse a golpes en frente de ella._

_-Damián será mejor que te vayas – dijo la joven asomándose atrás de la espalda de Inuyasha _

_El francés asintió y le hizo una reverencia a Kagome, pero antes de irse le lanzó una mirada a Inuyasha llena de odio, maldito, tenía toda la suerte del mundo al estar casado con una hermosa mujer como Kagome y él simplemente lo había echado a perder. _

_Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó alejándose de la vista de Kagome e Inuyasha._

_-No me agrada ese tipo – comentó Inuyasha aun con la vista fija hacia el camino que tomó Damián _

_-Pues a mi tú no me agradas – Kagome giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar pero Inuyasha la tomó de cintura y la atrajo hacia si - ¿Serías tan amable se soltarme?_

_-No me apetece hacerlo – respondió con una amplia sonrisa _

_-Por… favor – su voz comenzó a flaquear al sentirse en los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha_

_-¿A que le tienes miedo Kagome? – Inuyasha le susurró en el odio – No te soltare hasta que me dejes explicarte todo_

_-Pero yo no quiero que me expliques nada – Kagome lo miró con la vista un poco nublada por las lagrimas que querían salir – No quiero escucharte _

_-Esta bien – Inuyasha la soltó para dejarla ir, pero antes de que ella se fuera – Pero solo por está vez, por que la siguiente lo harás _

_El resto de la tarde Kagome la pasó en su habitación esperando a que dieran las siete para que Damián viniera por ella. Se había puesto un lindo vestido en color lila y al verse al espejo supo que ya estaba lista, esbozó una sonrisa y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y al pasar por la recepción, escuchó la voz de Inuyasha obligando a que detuviera su andar. _

_-¿Ha donde vas a esta hora y tan hermosa? – preguntó _

_Kagome giró sobre sus talones, lo miró con indiferencia y respondió – Saldré con Damián, ya que me invitó a la opera y no pude rechazarlo _

_-¿De modo que ya son muy amigos como para salir juntos? – avanzó hacia ella y Kagome tuvo que retroceder un paso al tenerlo tan cerca – Aun eres mi esposa, recuérdalo y la gente podría hablar _

_-¿Te preocupa que piensen que podría engañarte? – Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa – No te preocupes, mi segundo nombre no es Inuyasha _

_Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera contestar alguien había llamado a la puerta, Kaede fue a abrirla y era precisamente el apuesto francés. _

_Al verla esbozó una sonrisa y por ultimo le hizo una reverencia a Kagome. _

_-Buenas noches – saludó educadamente a pesar de que se encontraba Inuyasha - ¿Está lista, My Lady?_

_Kagome giró la cabeza para ver a Inuyasha – Me retiro, no me esperes despierto – le giño un ojo y avanzó hacia Damián, recargó su brazo en el del joven – Hasta luego Inuyasha _

_Inuyasha estaba a punto de hacer valer sus derechos como esposo, pero era mejor dejarla ir y era lo que ella quería, esta bien, no haría nada que la enfureciera, después de todo eso le haría daño al bebé._

_-Que se diviertan – asintió, dio media vuelta y se fue _

_Esto a Kagome le dolió, esperaba que Inuyasha le armara un escándalo o que se la arrebatara del brazo a Damián con tal de prohibirle que se fuera pero en cambio solo le había dicho que se divirtiera y su indiferencia la había herido. _

_-¿Nos vamos? – dijo el francés al ver a Kagome pensativa _

_Y la joven asintió, ambos salieron de la casa y el francés la ayudo a subir al carruaje, pero no advirtieron que alguien los observaba desde una ventana. _

_-¿Se puede saber por que la dejaste ir? _

_Escuchó una voz atrás de él, esbozó una media sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con la anciana Kaede._

_-¿Qué querías que hiciera? – se cruzó de brazos _

_-Que hicieras vales tus derechos como esposo – dijo furiosa – Se la estas dejando a ese francés en bandeja de plata y si no haces algo la vas a perder definitivamente _

_-Yo se mi juego Kaede – el joven le giño un ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala _

_-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Kaede al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta principal _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – A la opera – le guiñó un ojo – Alguien estará muy complacida en acompañarme _

_Y sin decirle nada mas salió de la casa y se dirigió a la casa de los Wells a invitar a Brigitte a la opera._

_La joven pelirroja se había llevado una sorpresa al verlo en su casa y a esa hora, por un momento había pensado que tal vez se reanudaría lo suyo pero la mirada del ojidorado decía todo lo contrario, que quedar como amigos era mejor. _

_-¿A que se debe tu visita? – preguntó la joven _

_-¿Te gustaría ir a la opera? _

_-Sabes que me aburre ir – dijo la joven, pero notó algo en la mirada de Inuyasha - ¿Qué te pasa? _

_-Es una larga historia – respondió _

_-Bueno ¿Qué tal si en el camino me la relatas? – Esbozó una sonrisa y el ojidorado asintió –Estaré lista en unos minutos _

_En el transcurso del camino Inuyasha le contó todo lo que había pasado, desde el baile que organizaron sus padres, de cómo se fue enamorando de Kagome y como creyó que Kikyo era esa mujer que el estaba buscando y sobre todo como ha intentado pedirle perdón a su esposa. _

_-¿Y crees que te va a perdonar si me ve entrar a tu lado? – la pelirroja arqueó una ceja _

_-No, pero tú te encargaras de quitarme a ese francés del camino – Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – Y eres buena en eso _

_-Gracias por el alago cariño, aunque te confieso que sería un sacrificio muy grande apartarte al francés del camino – ella también le regaló una sonrisa _

_Kagome tomó asiento en una pequeña silla, mientras contemplaba el inmenso teatro, Damián había conseguido el mejor palco y tan cerca del escenario, pero en ese momento cuando volteo a ver al siguiente placo se encontró con Inuyasha acompañado de…Brigitte._

_¿Qué hacía con ella? ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto? ¡Dios! Se estaba muriendo de celos al verlo conversar animadamente con esa mujer y estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a ese palco y reclamarle que estaba haciendo allí y sobre todo por que estaba con esa mujer. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Chérie? – preguntó el francés al verla distraída _

_-Nada – Kagome se obligó a verlo y esbozó una sonrisa fingida _

_Mientras tanto en el otro palco…_

_-¿Y como pretendes que me acerque? – Dijo Brigitte confundida _

– _No sé, yo solo entraría en ese palco y ya _

_-Buena idea – comentó la joven – Todo con el pretexto de que quería saludar Damián _

_-Eres la mejor_

_Se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del palco, Kagome los miraba por el rabillo de su ojo y al ver que se iban se preocupo tanto, tal vez se irían a un lugar mas privado y eso la hicieron sentir mas celos, miró a Damián quien estaba muy animado viendo la opera y en cambio ella se estaba durmiendo._

_Alguien tocó la puerta del placo y se abrió al instante y entraba su peor pesadilla, Brigitte e Inuyasha. _

_Damián y Kagome se pusieron de pie y Brigitte saludó a la joven dándole un beso en al mejilla y lo mismo hizo con Damián. _

_-Lo siento por interrumpir – dijo la joven fingiendo estar apenada – Lo que pasa es que al ver al señor Dupont quise pasar a saludarlo _

_-¿Cómo está señorita? – Damián le hizo una reverencia _

_-Muy bien – la joven asintió y volteo a ver a Kagome – Kagome ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien – Kagome asintió mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Inuyasha _

_El se encontraba cruzado de brazos y en ningún momento habló, todo se lo dejo a Brigitte ya que era la experta. _

_-¿Les molestaría si vemos la opera juntos? – preguntó alegre _

_-No, claro que no – Damián negó con la cabeza_

_-Bien – la pelirroja asintió _

_Pero cuando estaban a punto de tomar asiento, Brigitte se le adelantó a Kagome y tomó asiento a un lado de Damián, así que tomó asiento a un lado de la pelirroja y se llevó una sorpresa al sentir a Inuyasha sentarse a su lado izquierdo. _

_Kagome se sentía incomoda, Damián parecía entretenido con la conversación de Brigitte y se había sentido alegre de que la joven haya entrado, ya que sinceramente no sabía por que había aceptado la invitación de Damián, miró de reojo a Inuyasha y este observaba el escenario, contemplando a la cantante y en ningún momento volteaba a verla, su indiferencia le estaba doliendo pero ella no era la que tenía que pedir una disculpa._

_Sofocada por el calor se levantó para salir del palco solo con el pretexto de ir al tocado, en realidad tenía intenciones de abandonar el teatro e irse a casa._

_Brigitte al verla retirarse le giñó un ojo a Inuyasha, casi diciéndole que aprovechara ese momento y fuera tras de ella, y así lo hizo, se levantó y salió en busca de su esposa. _

_Esbozó una sonrisa al verla recargada en la pared, se acercó a ella un poco preocupado al verla como batallaba para respirar. _

_-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó tocándole los hombros_

_-No – Kagome negó y sin querer se recargó en el pecho de Inuyasha – Me siento mal _

_-Te llevare a casa _

_Ante las protestas de su esposa, la cargó y la llevó directo hacia su carruaje y le ordenó al cochero que los llevara a casa de los Higurashi._

_En el camino Kagome se recargó en el hombro de Inuyasha y cerró los ojos, era como si nada hubiera pasado, había extrañado su aroma y esos brazos mientras la abrazaban cariñosamente._

_Llegaron a casa pero la joven todavía se sentía mareada así que Inuyasha tuvo que llevarla en brazos hacia su habitación, la dejó al borde de su cama y cuando él estuvo a punto de retirarse para dejarla descansar, la voz de la joven lo detuvo. _

_-¿Te vas? – preguntó dulce y terna a la vez_

_-Si- asintió – Me iré a mi habitación, te dejo descansar _

_Pero cuando abrió la puerta para salir una vez más Kagome lo detuvo. _

_-No te vayas…quédate _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama para acostarse a un lado de ella, Kagome se hizo a un lado, Inuyasha pasó un brazo por la espalda de su esposa y la abrazó, ella se recargó en su pecho, ambos no decían ni una palabra, simplemente se quedaron así, pero cada quien tenia pensamientos distintos pero que si se unían formaban uno solo. _

_Kagome escuchaba la respiración calmada y los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha, él acariciaba de espalda con sus delicados dedos._

_La joven alzó un poco la mirada y se encontró con ese par de ojos dorados mirándola tiernamente. _

_-¿En que piensas? – preguntó Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio _

_Ella pensaba en muchas cosas y una de ellas era por que estaba allí y que era lo que realmente quería de ella, pero tenía miedo de abrir una vez mas su corazón ante él, ya lo había hecho en el pasado y él se lo regreso destrozado…solo estaba a un paso de preguntarle, pero no sabía que hacer._

_Continuara…_

_**Hola!**_

_**Se que les había dicho que actualizaría cada tercer día, pero la verdad, la semana pasada me enfermé de gripe y me sentía débil y cansada, pero aquí ando de regreso, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_

_**.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

_-En que…-hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, no se atrevía a preguntarle, pero ya era tiempo de escucharlo – No entiendo que haces aquí _

_Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa y con su mano libre acarició las mejillas de Kagome._

_-Ya te lo dije – dijo pasando su pulgar por los labios de Kagome – Estoy aquí por que quiero pedirte perdón, no hay escusa alguna que exente el gran daño que te hice. En especial aquella vez que me encontraste con esa mujer….-se maldijo así mismo por lo estúpido que había sido al caer en la trampa de esa mujer, dejó de acariciarla y se llevó una mano al bolsillo para sacar el medallón de Kagome – Creo que esto te pertenece_

_Kagome al verlo lo tomó entre sus manos y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. _

_-Todo hubiera sido más fácil si ambos hubiéramos sabido quienes éramos desde un principio, si yo habría averiguado quien eras – acarició un mechón de su cabello ondulado –Quien era la enmascarada a la cual le robé un beso y ella me robó el corazón, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa Kagome, en estos día que no he estado a tu lado puedo decirte que la soledad es un vacío sin ti…Te amo _

_Kagome tenía ese impulso de llorar, quería decirle que ella también lo amaba, que lo extrañaba día a día, pero aun estaba su duda de que hacia con esa mujer – ¿Entonces que hacías con esa mujer? _

_-¿Esa mujer? –Inuyasha sabía a quien se refería, sus ojos parecían arder de coraje con solo recordar su engaño, por la culpa de esa mujerzuela estaba a paso de perder lo que más amaba en esta vida - Cuando estaba a punto de olvidarte a ti, como enmascarada y dedicarte a ti toda mi atención, apareció ella, me tendió una trampa haciéndome creer que era esa mujer a la que yo buscaba y la cual caí ciegamente – Inuyasha sabía que la explicación que le daba a Kagome le estaba doliendo, así que la abrazó aun mas fuerte y la atrajo hacia si – Hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de no haberte hecho daño, pero se que al final termine por lastimarte ¿Alguna vez podrás perdonarme? _

_Ella no fue capaz de responder esa pregunta, aun estaban frescas las memorias de él haciendo el amor con otra mujer, no podía explicarle el dolor que existía en su pecho._

_Ambos no quisieron comentar el embarazo de Kagome, Inuyasha no quiso decirle que ya lo sabía pues él pensaba que lo justo era que ella misma se lo dijera y en cambio Kagome se debatía entre decirle o no. _

_Al ver que ella no preguntaba nada, suspiró y dijo:_

_-Bien, debo irme – se levantó de la cama y miró a su esposa, le regaló una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente – Descansa y no olvides que te amo – le susurró al oído_

_Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación para que su esposa descansara, seguramente ese día había tenido mucho y más en la opera._

_Kagome miró el lado vacío de la cama, se sentía sola, ella esperaba que Inuyasha se quedará a su lado, pero tal parece que esa no era la idea que él tenía, tal vez aun pensaba que quería que estuviera alejada de ella._

_Se llevó una mano a una sien mientras repasaba por su mente las palabras de Inuyasha, él le había confesado una vez mas que la amaba y ella no pudo corresponderle de la misma manera, pero se entendía, aun estaba muy dolida por la traición de Inuyasha, pudiera ser que si dejara lo que paso en el pasado y comenzaran de nuevo todo sería diferente, tan distintos, ambos compartiendo toda una vida. _

_Se levantó de la cama y guardó el medallón de su madre en un alhajero, comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido y esté resbaló por su cuerpo hasta el suelo, luego tomó un camisón que estaba justo a un lado de la cama y se lo puso, antes de irse a dormir se cepilló el cabello y lo ató en una trenza, se volvió a meter a la cama, cerró sus ojos y quedo completamente dormida, tal vez eso la haría pensar bien las cosas. _

_En cambio, Inuyasha era el que no podía conciliar el sueño, trataba de imagina como se había sentido Kagome después de haberlo visto en la cama con esa mujerzuela y por un momento se imaginó que ella estaba en los brazos de ese francés que la estaba tratando de pretender, si, era el mismo sentimiento pero ella era una mujer pura y limpia, nunca se atrevería a engañarlo sólo por venganza. _

_Bebió un poco de coñac mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea, en esta noche fría era cuando mas extrañaba su calor, quería entrar a su habitación, acostarse a un lado de ella y sentir su calor, pero ya sabía como reaccionaria. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, aun sentía el dolor del golpe que ella misma le había dado solo cuando entró a su habitación y la obligó a besarlo. _

_Dejó el vaso en una mesita de noche y mejor se fue a la cama, mañana sería otro, otro día en el cual tendría que luchar por el cariño de Kagome y una cosa estaba realmente seguro, no le importaría cuanto tiempo le llevara, él le demostraría cuanto la amaba. _

_A la mañana siguiente Kagome se levantó temprano y decidió dar un paseo a caballo y fue a su lugar favorito, el viejo sauce estaba igual de costumbre, sus largas ramas daban una rica sombra, bajó del caballo, avanzó hacía el árbol y tomó asiento, respiro el dulce aire de la mañana y la brisa fresca corrió por sus pulmones, el pequeño lago no llevaba mucha corriente._

_¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que había estado aquí? Esbozó una amarga sonrisa al recordarlo, ese día se había escapado de casa con tal de tener un poco de privacidad, Bankotsu fue quien la descubrió y la llevó a casa, de hecho no había estado allí desde que su padre le había dado la condición de que si no se casaba se iría a convento._

_Ahora en estos momentos prefería un convento, pero en ese caso nunca se habría casado con Inuyasha y nunca estaría embarazada, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar al pequeño pedacito de cielo que se encontraba en su interior, se llevó las manos al vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo._

_-Me pregunto como serás _

_Inuyasha entró a la cocina y se encontró con Kaede, Ayame y Eri pero no con la mujer que él esperaba encontrar. _

_-¿Dónde está Kagome? – le preguntó a las tres mujeres_

_-Salió temprano está mañana – informó Kaede –Quiso montar_

_-¿En su estado? – Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, no era recomendable que una mujer embarazada montara _

_-No le pasará nada – dijo Eri _

_-¿No saben que rumbo tomo? _

_-Si quieres encontrarla, sube la colina que esta a lado de los establos, te vas todo derecho y llegaras a un viejo sauce junto a un lago – explicó Kaede_

_-Es el lugar favorito de Kagome – comentó Ayame _

_Inuyasha asintió, giró sobre sus talones para ir a los establos y ordenar que le ensillaran un caballo, pero Kaede lo detuvo para preguntarle si quería desayunar pero parecía que Inuyasha estaba impaciente por encontrar a su esposa que no le prestaba atención a su cuerpo. _

_Kagome estaba leyendo un libro, esto la hacia sentirse cada vez mas fuerte, era como si regresara el tiempo, era como si era otro día en que huía de casa para estar en ese lugar, lleno de paz y tranquilidad. _

_Frunció el cejo cuando escuchó los cascos de otro caballo, cerró su libro y giró la vista con dirección al animal y se encontró con Inuyasha. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kagome al verlo bajar y acercarse a ella _

_-Kaede me dijo dónde estabas – respondió una vez estando cerca de su esposa - ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan solitario? Es peligroso para una mujer como tú _

_Kagome dejo el libro en el césped y se puso de pie – Yo se cuidarme perfectamente, gracias por tu preocupación _

_-¿Volverás a comportarte así? _

_-¿A que te refieres? _

_-Si – asintió – Mostrándote a la defensiva conmigo _

_-No tengo por que darte explicaciones _

_Cuando Kagome iba a pasar a un lado de Inuyasha esté la detuvo tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él._

_-Deja de hacerlo ¿Qué no fue suficiente con ayer? Ya te explique todo y simplemente pareces no entenderlo – su mirada era autoritaria y su voz seria y severa - ¿Acaso no puedes entender que TE AMO?_

_-¡Suéltame por favor! – intentó soltarse, apartarse de él, sabía que estar cerca de Inuyasha podría ser peligroso para sus nervios_

_-No, hasta que me des una respuesta _

_-Esta bien, diré algo – Kagome asintió – Para mi no fue suficiente tu discurso de anoche, incluso se me hizo aburrido _

_-¡Pero si fuiste tú quien quiso que te explicara todo! – dijo ofendido – Incluso la que me pidió que no la dejara sola anoche_

_-Sólo quería probar que tan obediente eres – la joven le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Y veo que lo eres y mucho. Ahora ¿Me podrías soltar? _

_Inuyasha frunció sus cejas, esas palabras lo habían herido en el fondo de su alma, pero no se dejaría humillar por ella, ya no, así que sólo asintió y la soltó bruscamente, pero como estaban justo en la orilla del lago la joven fue a parar al agua._

_Kagome salió a la superficie para respirar un poco, el agua estaba fría y le había calado hasta los huesos. _

_-¡Idiota! ¡Que es lo que te pasa! – la joven tomó asiento en el lago, afortunadamente no estaba muy hondo _

_-Déjame ayudarte _

_El ojidorado se acercó para ayudarla a salir del agua, pero las intenciones de Kagome eran otras, cuando él le había tendido la mano, ella lo empujó y también dio a parar al agua. _

_-Tramposa – dijo Inuyasha pasando una mano por su cabello y le arrojó agua a la cara de la joven y ella no se quedo atrás, las risas por parte de los dos no se hicieron esperar, el ojidorado la miró, la tenía tan cerca y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, Kagome se incomodó un poco – Será mejor que regresemos a casa – sugirió Inuyasha –Está algo fresco el día y no quisiera que te enfermaras _

_Inuyasha la ayudó a salir de agua, pero Kagome se quedó inmóvil y se cubría el pecho con sus brazos, los labios se le pusieron algo morados, era mejor que fueran a casa cuanto antes y que ella tomara un baño de agua caliente._

_Sin importarle las protestas de su esposa, la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió a su caballo y el subió atrás de ella, el caballo de Kagome los siguió._

_Kagome se sentía segura en los brazos de Inuyasha y se recargó contra su pecho para sentir su calor, en el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló, sino hasta cuando llegaron a los establos de la familia Higurashi._

_-Señor – se acercó Myoga a ellos – Hay un niño que quiere hablar con usted _

_Inuyasha asintió y bajó del caballo, ayudó a su esposa y se quedo un momento observándola._

_-Será mejor que le digas a Kaede que te prepare un baño _

_-.._

_Pero antes de que Kagome pudiera responder, el niño interrumpió, tenia si a caso diez años, llevaba unos pantolones sucios y rotos, una camisa blanca opaca y unos zapatos llenos de tierra._

_El ojidorado arqueó una ceja al ver al humilde niño, se acercó a él y le pregunto._

_-¿Tú eres el que quiere hablar conmigo?_

_El niño asintió – Si señor, me dieron esto para usted_

_Extendió la mano y le entregó una nota, Inuyasha abrió el papel y el corazón se le oprimió._

_-¿Quién te lo dio? – preguntó enfurecido _

_-No sé señor, solo me dijeron que le entregara esa nota _

_-Muy bien – asintió Inuyasha y le dio un par de monedas – Puedes irte _

_Inuyasha arrugó el papel y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Kagome le tocó el hombro y le preguntó. _

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-Si, alguien intento asesinar a Sesshomaru _

_Kagome se llevó una mano al corazón, en un principio se preocupo por Sesshomaru pero se moriría si algo le pasaba a Inuyasha, tal vez pudiera ser una trampa para tener a los dos hermanos juntos y poder matarlos al mismo tiempo._

_-Tengo que verlo – dijo con una mirada ausente _

_-No vayas – Kagome lo abrazó fuerte, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello_

_El ojidorado abrió los ojos de par en par ante la reacción de Kagome y él también la abrazó - ¿Acaso esto es una rendición, amor? – preguntó Inuyasha_

_Kagome asintió al verlo a los ojos, sus lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas – Si, Inuyasha, tú ganas me rindo…. No puedo vivir sin ti, te amo_

_-Yo también te amo – se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente – Y no tienes idea cuanto _

_-Quédate – le rogó la joven –Puede ser peligroso _

_-No te preocupes – él esbozó una sonrisa – Regresare tan pronto como pueda, será mejor que tu vayas a tomar un baño no quiero que resfríes_

_La joven asintió y ambos se dieron un último beso, luego Inuyasha monto a su caballo y observó al anciano Myoga. _

_-Myoga te encargo mis más valiosos tesoros _

_Kagome arqueó un poco la ceja confundida e Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, dándole a entender que sabía perfectamente a que se refería. _

_-No se preocupe señor – el anciano asintió – Todos cuidaremos de la señora_

_-Bien – dijo Inuyasha – Te amo Kagome_

_-Y yo más_

_Inuyasha partió hacia la hacienda de su hermano, pero lo que ambos no sabían era que la trampa estaba perfectamente calculada por Naraku, ya que él estaba seguro de que si Inuyasha se enteraba que su hermano había sido atacado lo más probable era que iría para saber como estaba y dejaría sin protección alguna a su esposa._

_¿Lograría su cometido o alguien se interpondría en sus planes?_

_Continuara_

**Hola!**

**Ay no, esto se pone feo, espero que nada malo le pase _a Sesshomaru, aunque tenían que pasar esto para que el bloque de hielo que había entre Inuyasha y Kagome se derritiera. _**

**_Mis queridas lectoras, ya nos faltan varios caps para que este fic llegue a su final, pero hay algo que quiero consultar con ustedes ¿Quieren que el epilogo este junto al capitulo final? Si es asi solo nos quedarían dos capítulos, si no, en ese caso nos quedan tres, aunque lo mas acertado es que el epilogo vaya junto al capi final._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap_**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**

**_Pd: Por cierto, no se pierdan los fic de "Kagome, la princesa Guerrera" que ya esta casi en su recta final, y el de "Tu cita es hoy" escritos por mi socio y amigo Gold77 y yo_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

_Inuyasha llegó a la hacienda de su hermano, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver todo tranquilo, no había rastro de que alguien pudiera forzar la cerradura de la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta esta se abrió y se sorprendió mucho más al ver a Sesshomaru en perfectas condiciones incluso estaba a punto de salir. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó su hermano mayor_

_-Recibí una nota de que habías sido atacado por alguien – explicó su Inuyasha_

_-¿Yo? – Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja y negó – Cómo vez estoy en perfectas condiciones, seguramente alguien te jugó una mal broma _

_-Si ya lo creo – asintió, había cabalgado por nada incluso perdió tiempo con Kagome justo cuando recibió la noticia de su hermano ella lo había perdonado _

_-¿Te vas a quedar callado toda la mañana? – dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que su hermano reaccionara _

_-¿Y a donde vas? _

_-Tengo que ver a Rin, bueno nos vemos luego – le dio una palmadita en el hombro y cuando estuvo a punto de subir a su carruaje escuchó la voz de su hermano_

_-¿Seguro que estás bien?_

_-Por supuesto Inuyasha – Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa – Será mejor que me vaya, voy tarde_

_Inuyasha observó como su hermano subía al carruaje y se marchaba, algo no cuadraba aquí ¿Por qué lo habían engañado de esa manera? Que él supiera no tenía enemigos pero esto era muy extraño, así que decidió caminar por las calles a ver si de casualidad encontraba a ese niño y lo interrogaría hasta sacarle información._

_Y así fue, tomó las riendas de su caballo con decisión de encontrar a ese pequeño niño._

_Kagome se había dado un baño de agua caliente ya había pasado media hora e Inuyasha no llegaba aun, estaba impaciente, nerviosa, quería que regresara sano y rezaba por que también Sesshomaru estuviera bien, después de todo la idea de un padre ausente para su hijo la hacia palidecer._

_Así que mejor regresó a los establos, esta vez sólo para observar a los caballos, no había nadie, ni siquiera se encontraba Myoga cuidando o cepillando los caballos como siempre lo hacia, Kagome se acercó al caballo favorito de su padre, un semental de un intenso color negro como la noche, le acarició la frente y tal parecía que el caballo le correspondía su gesto dulce, pues movía la cabeza de arriba a bajo, de pronto el animal se sobresalto y relinchó, Kagome retrocedió un paso y no sabía por que había cambiado de humor tan rápido. _

_Y fue cuando todo pasó en un segundo, alguien le tapo la boca con un pañuelo blanco y la arrastraba hacia las colinas, Kagome trato de forcejear pero ese extraño era mas fuerte que ella, entonces ella tiro de una cadena que ese extraño llevaba al cuello y lo dejo en el suelo sin que él se diera cuenta, pero para ella en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro y no supo nada más. _

_Inuyasha no había tenido suerte con la búsqueda de ese niño y mejor regresó a casa de los Higurashi, le había prometido a Kagome que regresaría pronto, además no quería pasar mas tiempo lejos de ella, esta vez las cosas ya eran diferentes, ella se había rendido y le daba gracias a dios por que así hubiera sido ya que ni él mismo no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a soportar estar lejos de ella. _

_Cuando entró a la casa, caminó por la recepción hasta llegar a la sala de estar, ahí se encontraban Ayame, Eri y Kaede, esta última caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, tenía su semblante lleno de preocupación mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con los dedos de sus manos. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al entrar a la sala_

_-Inuyasha que bueno que llegas – dijo Kaede preocupada acercándose a él y agarrándolo de su saco – Ha pasado algo terrible – los ojos de la anciana estaban llenos de lágrimas _

_-¿Kagome? – Fue lo único que le vino a la mente y la anciana asintió - ¿Qué le pasó? – tomó los hombros de Kaede y la zarandeó un poco _

_-Alguien la secuestrado… – explicó la anciana y ya no puedo decir nada por que la misma tristeza había cerrado su garganta_

_-Al parecer alguien entró a los establos, golpearon al anciano Myoga y lo encerraron en una bodega y aprovecharon para llevarse a Kagome cuando ella salió a dar un paseo – explicó Ayame _

_-¿Dejaron una nota, algo? – preguntó preocupado _

_-No, nada – Eri negó con la cabeza – Pero encontramos esto _

_Eri le entregó un medallón, era extraño alguna vez lo había visto en alguna parte, en una persona que conocía perfectamente y que sólo lo había utilizado en un par de ocasiones cuando él iba a verla, sabía perfectamente que Kikyo le daría información. _

_Inuyasha apretó el medallón contra su mano, nadie se atrevía hacerle daño a Kagome, ahora si las piezas ya encajaban, alguien quería verlo fuera de la casa de los Higurashi para poder secuestrar a Kagome pero… ¿Con que propósito? Kagome no le había hecho nada malo a nadie, era una mujer dulce, buena y tierna, entonces recordó que en un principio había tenido un duelo con un hombre al cual mató, tal vez alguien buscaba venganza y lo quería hacer utilizando a Kagome. _

_-Quédense aquí y no salgan por nada del mundo – ordenó – Prometo que traeré a Kagome sana y con vida _

_Kagome parpadeó un poco y luego abrió los ojos, se encontraba sentada en una roca, con los brazos pies y manos amordazados, se encontró con una mirada purpura la cual la hizo sentir pánico, nunca había visto a ese hombre en toda su vida y su sola presencia le desagradaba, estaba reunido con un par de hombres y al verla despertar se le acercó a ella. _

_-Veo que ya despertó señora – comentó el hombre quitándole la mordaza de la boca_

_-¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Kagome nerviosa - ¿Qué quiere?_

_-¿Quién soy? – Repitió la pregunta el hombre – Me dicen Naraku ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Le aseguro que con usted nada, todo es una trampa para traer a su esposo_

_-¿Qué quiere con él?_

_-¿Nadie le ha dicho que hace muchas preguntas? – dijo en tono molesto Naraku – Pero en fin, lo único que quiero es acabar con la vida de Inuyasha Taisho, ese hombre asesino a mi hermano y debe pagar – acercó un dedo a las mejillas de Kagome y ella cerró los ojos debido al asco que sentía – Aunque si por mi fuera, me vengaría exactamente de la misma manera o mucho peor_

_Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la declaración de ese hombre._

_-Pero descuide, mi único interés es terminar con él. Pero tal vez después de enterrarlo tres metros bajo tierra, tú y yo podríamos celebrar de otra manera_

_-No se atreva a tocarme – dijo desafiante la joven _

_-Como usted ordene my Lady – asintió y volvió a cubrirle la boca con la mordaza _

_El corazón de Kagome se le oprimió, en estos momentos era cuando mas odiaba sentirse indefensa, pero en el fondo de su alama deseaba que el viniera a su rescate y acabara con ese hombre. _

_Inuyasha llegó a la posada donde Kikyo se hospedaba, aun no sabía si ella seguía allí o no pero nada perdía con intentarlo, no saludó a nadie y subió las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar cuanto antes a su habitación, cual fue su sorpresa que la encontró cepillándose el cabello._

_Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, Kikyo se había sobresaltado y dejo caer el cepillo al suelo mientras se levantaba de una silla y daba unos pasos hacia atrás al ver la cara de Inuyasha._

_-Ahora en estos momentos – la tomó del antebrazo derecho – Me vas a decir de quien es esto – sacó la medalla y la paso por los ojos de la joven_

_Kikyo reconoció al instante esa medalla ya que era de Naraku, de hecho ellos dos eran los únicos que tenían esa medalla parecida, pero lo que no se explicaba había dado a parar a las manos de Inuyasha. _

_-No se de que hablas – Kikyo trató de fingir demencia _

_-No caeré una vez mas en tus mentiras – dijo con voz severa y mirándola con unos ojos rojos – Ya es tiempo de que me expliques todo ¿Quién demonios eres? Y sobre todo ¿Quién se llevó a mi esposa? _

_-No puedo decírtelo _

_-Claro que me lo dirás – Inuyasha sacó una daga y la paso justo en la garganta de la mujer – Nunca me ha gustado maltratar a una mujer pero tú cariño, eres una excepción en mi lista. Así que si no me dices quien se llevó a mi esposa, juro que no veras la luz del día nunca más _

_Kikyo tragó saliva, estaba muerta de miedo, nunca había visto a un Inuyasha tan violento y tan amenazante, pensaba que tal vez estaba jugando, pero cuando acercó más la filosa daga a su garganta supo que no era juego, o traicionaba a Naraku o se despedía de su vida. _

_-Esa medalla le pertenece a un hombre llamado Naraku – prefirió traicionar a Naraku_

_-¿Y quien diablos es Naraku? – preguntó aun más molesto _

_-Probablemente a él no lo conozcas, pero tal vez a su hermano lo llegaste a conocer – Kikyo tragó saliva y prosiguió - ¿Te acuerdas de un hombre llamado Hakudoshi? _

_Inuyasha asintió – Como olvidar a ese perro infeliz, estuvo culpándome de tramposo así que nos retamos a duelo y lo maté como el cobarde que era_

_-Bueno – Kikyo asintió – Era el hermano de Naraku, cuando él se enteró que tú habías matado a su hermano ideo un plan para vengarse, pensó en asesinar a tu hermano mayor… entonces una noche escuchó a un amigo tuyo decir que habías conocido a una enmascarada en un baile y te habías enamorado de ella al instante, por los detalles que le dieron de esa desconocía Naraku pensó en mi y junto con él decidí pasarme por esa enmascarada, pero poco después te diste cuenta de la farsa así que el resto es historia _

_Inuyasha al ver que era un poco sincera le retiró la daga del cuello y la soltó, retrocedió un paso._

_-¿Sabes de casualidad donde la tiene?_

_-No – ella negó – Pero creo que tiene un campamento fuera de la ciudad_

_El ojidorado asintió y cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta, Kikyo lo detuvo._

_-Perdóname_

_El hombre la miró de arriba a bajo – Solo si mi esposa y mi hijo salen con vida_

_-¿Tu hijo? – dijo sorprendida _

_-Así es – asintió Inuyasha – Mi esposa está embarazada y un maldito lunático la tiene bajó su poder ¿Tienes idea de lo impotente que me siento el no saber a donde se la llevó? – Esbozó una media sonrisa – Pero que puedes saber tú_

_Sin decirle nada salió de la habitación y de la posada, se llevó las manos a las sienes mientras trataba de pensar que es lo que haría ahora, todas las piezas se habían unido. _

_-¿Ha si que ha dejado una vez mas a Lady Kagome?_

_Lo que le faltaba, se decía por sus adentros, en estos momentos tenia muchas cosas en que pensar como para detenerse y discutir con Damián Dupont._

_-¿Y nadie te ha dicho que meterte en los asuntos de las personas es de mala educación? _

_-Sólo me intereso por el bienestar de Lady Kagome – dijo Damián- Es una mujer que aprecio – pero el francés observó que en los ojos de Inuyasha había preocupación - ¿Le paso algo?_

_Inuyasha asintió y en ese momento sintió un golpe que lo obligo a caer al suelo, se llevó una mano a su labio inferior a sentir un liquido cálido correr por su mandíbula, se limpió la sangre con la manga de su chaleco, aun no podía creer que el francés se había tomado la libertad de golpearlo. _

_-Eso es por Lady Kagome_

_-Escucha – Inuyasha se levantó y no quiso pelear con él – En estos momentos estoy más preocupado por encontrarla que tener una riña contigo, tal vez cuando la encuentre ajustamos cuentas _

_Damián bajó los brazos y asintió, quiso saber lo que le había pasado a Kagome e Inuyasha le explicó todo, así que él decidió unirse a la búsqueda de la joven, esa misma noche ambos partieron en la búsqueda de Kagome, tal vez habían hecho mal en no darle parte a las autoridades o incluso a su hermano Sesshomaru, pero él estaba tan desesperado en llegar hacia a Kagome, que tuvo que aceptar a Damián en la búsqueda._

_Ambos iban en sus caballos justo hacia la dirección que le había dado Kikyo, una cosa pasaba por la mente de Inuyasha, encontraría a su esposa y acabaría con ese desgraciado de Naraku pero… ¿Qué tan peligroso era? ¿Acaso perdería ante él?_

_Continuara _

_**Hola!**_

_**Uyyy ahora si estoy enojada! Espero que Inuyasha y Damián encuentren a ese Naraku y acaben con él de una buena vez!**_

_**Chicas, ya se nos termina está historia, pues en la próxima actualización, expondré el capitulo 25 y el capitulo 26 que contiene el final, todo el mismo día!.**_

_**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, no sé ustedes pero yo me divertí cuando Inu amenazó a Kikyo, la verdad sentí bonito al escribir esa parte jajaja.**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos ahora si dentro de tres días.**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25**_

_Algunos hombres susurraban a las espaldas de Naraku, esto no les iba a dejar nada bueno así que lo más correcto era hacerse a un lado y dejarlo solo, cuando le informaron a Naraku que lo se retiraban en esta guerra que no les correspondía, el hombre los tachó de cobardes e incluso de traicioneros, pero eso no les importaba, con tal de conservar la vida, así que sólo uno de ellos se quedo a su lado._

_Esa noche estaban cocinando a un animal que habían casado, Naraku le llevó un plato de comida a Kagome pero ella se rehusó a probarlo, esto le molesto tanto al hombre quien le dijo que esperaba verla rogarle por un plato de comida, a lo que la joven le respondió que eso nunca llegaría a pasar._

_-Inuyasha ¿Dónde estás? – se preguntaba así misma, no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de su esposo en frente de ese hombre ya que no sabía cual sería su reacción. _

_Inuyasha y el francés cabalgaban el silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía hablar, los únicas palabras que se habían pronunciado en todo el camino era el de estar atentos a cualquier señal de campamento ya sea una luz de fogata o un olor a comida. _

_El francés lo miró por rabillo de sus ojos, ese hombre se veía realmente preocupado por Kagome ya que miraba de un lado a otro con la esperanza de dar con su amada esposa y por alguna extraña razón deseo experimentar el mismo sentimiento de preocupación, le tenía un profundo cariño a esa dama, era solo un cariño de amigo que no iba mas allá. _

_-¿Cuánto la amas? – preguntó Damián rompiendo el silencio entre los dos_

_-¿Perdón? – Inuyasha lo miró a los ojos y frunció el cejo pero no era de enfado si no de confusión, ya que esa pregunta lo había sorprendido _

_-Si – asintió el francés - ¿Cuándo amas a Lady Kagome? _

_Inuyasha suspiró y miró más allá de la noche, mientras las imágenes de su esposa pasaban en su mente, la amaba demasiado, mas que su propia vida, sólo esperaba encontrarla con vida y protegerá de todo, se había sentido culpable en los últimos días por haberle hecho tanto daño, él era el que debía estar sufriendo en estos momentos y no ella._

_-Más de lo que te imaginas – respondió el ojidorado – Ella es la mujer que tanto había deseado encontrar _

_-¿Entonces por que caíste en esa mentira? _

_-No sé – él negó con la cabeza – Tal vez me cegué, tenía miedo de entregarle mi corazón sin saber que ya lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo – Inuyasha miró al francés - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – ahora le tocaba a él hacer las preguntas _

_-Adelante- asintió el joven _

_-¿Qué sientes por ella?_

_-¿Por Lady Kagome? – Preguntó e Inuyasha asintió – Nada, debo confesar que al principio cuando la vi por primera vez me gustó, pero me lleve una decepción al saber que era mujer casada – dijo con desilusión- ,así que solo quise ser su amigo _

_-Eres sincero Damián – dijo Inuyasha – Y aunque no lo creas me alegra que ella tenga un amigo como tú _

_-Gracias Inuyasha – asintió alagado el francés – Tú también eres sincero y espero que Kagome pueda perdonarte ya que ella te ama _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa pues recordó que Kagome ya lo había perdonado ¡Maldita sea! Si no hubiera ido en busca de su hermano nada de esto estaría pasando, lo más porbable era que en estos momentos ella y él estarían disfrutando de su reconciliación, pero se había sentido tan preocupado por si algo le hubiera llegado pasar a su hermano mayor. _

_En ese momento Damián se puso serio al percibir un olor a carne de venado asada._

_-¿Hueles eso? – preguntó y con la mirada comenzó a buscar la dirección de dónde provenía ese olor _

_-Si – dijo Inuyasha _

_Ambos asintieron y se adentraron más al bosque, cuando el olor fue mas fuerte, bajaron de sus caballos y ataron las cuerdas a un árbol que estaba cerca, revisaron si sus armas estaban cargadas, pero antes de continuar Inuyasha detuvo a Damián._

_-Escucha, no conozco al hombre que tiene a Kagome, pero una cosa si te digo a mi me dejas al tal Naraku _

_Damián asintió y los dos comenzaron a seguir el aroma de esa comida, se ocultaron tras los arbustos y si, efectivamente se trataba de ellos y se alegró de que solo fueran dos hombreas, además a un lado estaba Kagome atada de pies, muñecas y boca, el francés miró a Inuyasha y éste le dijo que tendrían que esperar el momento adecuado para entrar en acción. _

_Uno de los dos hombres se levantó de la fogata y se fue a un rincón a orinar, Inuyasha le tocó el hombro a Damián y asintió, el momento había llegado, así que ambos salieron de los arbustos._

_-Bunas noches caballeros. Pero ¿Quién de ustedes dos es Naraku?– preguntó molesto Inuyasha_

_Kagome al escucharlo abrió sus ojos y se alegró de verlo pero no estaba solo ya que también a un lado de él estaba Damián, quien no perdía de vista al hombre que estaba en un rincón._

_Naraku al verlo se levantó y esbozó media sonrisa. _

_-Vaya pensé que no me ibas a encontrar – dijo sarcásticamente _

_-Pues pensaste mal- respondió Inuyasha –…Naraku _

_-Veo que no hacen falta las presentaciones – comentó Naraku – Sabes quien soy así como se quien eres tú, el maldito que asesinó cobardemente a mi hermano_

_-Te equivocas – el ojidorado negó con la cabeza mientras le apuntaba con la pistola – Tu hermano murió como el perro que fue, así que si no quieres morir igual que él, será mejor que sueltes a mi esposa y huyas de aquí _

_-¿Y si no lo hago?_

_-Atente a las consecuencias _

_Hubo un momento de tención en el ambiente, los cuatro hombres se miraban uno a los otros, Damián con el compañero de Naraku, Inuyasha con Naraku, era como si se estudiaran con la mirad._

_El corazón de Kagome latía con fuerza ya que no deseaba que nada malo les pasara a Inuyasha y a Damián. _

_Se escucho un disparo y Kagome cerro los ojos pero cuando los abrió, pudo ver a Inuyasha y a Naraku de pie, ambos sin una pisca de daño._

_Quien había detonado su pistola fue el mismo Naraku, pero lo había hecho al aire y después la dejó caer en la tierra. _

_Inuyasha no le perdía ni un solo instante la vista, temía que ese hombre fuera y tomara a Kagome para obligarlo a arrojar su pistola, en cuanto más rápido terminara con él más rápido sacaría a Kagome del peligro que la asechaba._

_-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el ojidorado - ¡Recoge tu arma! – ordenó _

_-No – Naraku negó y esbozó una sonrisa – Si voy a terminar contigo será limpiamente _

_El hombre de dio la vuelta, pero Inuyasha no lo dejaba de apuntar, se inclinó y de una cajita larga sacó dos espadas de una hoja filosa que se reflejaba a simple vista. _

_Damián no dejaba de ver al hombre que tenía en frente, el tipo estaba temblando de miedo al ver la altura y el ancho cuerpo del francés por que comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás y salir huyendo en la búsqueda del resto de sus compañeros. _

_Cuando éste lo vio lejos de su alcance bajó el arma y quiso encaminarse hacia Kagome, pero Naraku recargó la punta filosa de su espada en el pecho del francés. _

_-Ni se te ocurra ir hacia ella – lo amenazó – O te mato aquí mismo _

_El hermoso joven de ojos azules se vio obligado a retroceder un paso hacia atrás. _

_Inuyasha ya estaba harto de esa situación, así que tomó una decisión, si ese hombre lo quería solo a él, lo conveniente era hacer un intercambio él por su esposa y que Damián se la llevara lejos, ya después de que terminara con Naraku se reuniría con ellos. _

_-Deja que se la llave – comentó Inuyasha llamando la atención del hombre – Después de todo es a mi a quien quieres matar _

_-¿Y dejar que testigos? – dijo esbozando media sonrisa _

_-Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto – Inuyasha trato de hacerlo entrar en razón – Tienes mi palabra de que ellos no dirán nada de lo que paso está noche _

_Naraku parecía entrar en razón, miro a la joven que estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol y lo miraba con deseos de quererlo matar, entonces asintió._

_-Está bien – volvió la mirada hacia el francés – Llévatela, pero si me entero de que has dado partes a las autoridades, juro que te buscaré y te mataré _

_Damián asintió y avanzó hacia Kagome, le quitó la mordaza de la boca y por último le liberó las muñecas y las piernas. La joven hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie y corrió hacia Inuyasha. _

_-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – preguntó la joven aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposo _

_-Le salvo la vida a la mujer que amo y a mi hijo _

_Kagome lo miró y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla a lo que Inuyasha se la limpió con un dedo. _

_-Te amo – le dio un beso en la frente – No lo olvides _

_En ese momento le dijo a Damián que se llevará a Kagome, pero ella se aferró aun mas al cuerpo de Inuyasha, por lo que el ojidorado tuvo que apartarla de él y entregársela al joven, los gritos de Kagome le desgarraron el corazón, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, quería ir tras de ella, besarla, decirle que la amaba, que nada malo iba a pasar, pero primero tenía que acabar con el hombre que estaba en frente de él. _

_Al sentir que su esposa ya no estaba Inuyasha abrió los ojos y en ese momento Naraku le lanzaba una espada en dirección hacia él. _

_Él la tomó de la empuñadura y se puso en guardia. _

_-¡Por fin! – Dijo feliz Naraku – Mi venganza se cumplirá _

_Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa – No si yo lo permito _

_Y así, ambos chocaron sus espadas, el sonido era feroz, pero desde el primer contacto Inuyasha supo que Naraku no era muy experto en la esgrima pero no debía confiarse mucho, un hombre como él utilizaría todas las artimañas posibles para acabar con su rival. _

_Naraku dio otra estocada hacia el pecho de Inuyasha, pero solo se desgarró la camisa, pues el joven se había echado hacia atrás. _

_-¿Es todo lo que tienes? – preguntó en tono burlón el ojidorado _

_Damián llevaba casi arrastrando a Kagome, pues ella se aferraba con sus pies al piso._

_-Vamos Kagome – dijo el joven _

_-No – Kagome negó con la cabeza – Debo volver con Inuyasha – trató de soltarse _

_-Él no tardará en reunirse con nosotros, confía en él _

_-Aun así no puedo dejarlo solo _

_Y así lo hizo, se saltó de las manos de Damián y regresó en busca de su esposo._

_Esta vez Naraku había herido un brazo y la ceja izquierda de Inuyasha, pues el ojidorado ya tenía manchado el rostro con sangre, en un intento por querer herirlo Inuyasha se tropezó con algo y al suelo fue a dar dejando caer la espada en un lugar retirado a él, en ese momento Naraku se acercó a él._

_-Te he vencido – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y apuntando la punta de su espada en el pecho de Inuyasha - ¿Tus ultimas palabras antes de morir? _

_-¡Vete al infierno! –el tono de Inuyasha no sonaba del todo preocupante, pues sabía que si él moría tanto Kagome como su hijo estarían protegidos no sólo por su dinero si no por su hermano y los hermanos de Kagome_

_En eso la joven al llegar de nuevo a ese punto, observó horrorizada como Naraku levantaba su espada para clavarla en el pecho de Inuyasha, entonces miró hacia abajo y contemplo la pistola de Inuyasha se agachó hacia ella y…_

_-Entonces despídete de este mundo _

_Un disparo se escucho y Naraku cayó al suelo con un disparo justo en e corazón, Inuyasha recargó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba la pistola que Kagome le había arrojado. _

_Ella se acercó a él y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. _

_-¿Estás bien? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el ojidorado_

_Pero ella no dijo nada así que solo se limito en abrazarlo con fuerza, no quería que la soltara, era como si la vida dependiera de un solo abrazo._

_-No me has respondido- susurró Inuyasha justo en su oreja _

_-Si, estoy bien – ella asintió - ¿Y tú? ¿No te pasó nada malo?_

_-No – él asintió y esbozó una sonrisa – Aunque me habría ganado si tú no me hubieras arrojado la pistola. Pero tenia miedo por lo que te pudiera pasar- confesó recargando su frente en la de ella – Será mejor que regresemos a casa, Kaede está preocupada por ti_

_Kagome asintió, ambos se miraron el uno al otro y antes de que pudieran sellar su amor con un beso los interrumpió Damián. _

_-Chérie – dijo Damián con una voz entre cortada por la carrera a la que Kagome lo había sometido, pero al verla con Inuyasha solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa – Me alegra que estén bien _

_-Damián – Kagome se apartó de los brazos de Inuyasha y fue directo a abrazar a su amiga – Lo siento_

_Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos para ver el gran cariño que se tenían ellos dos, había comprendido que él Damián no quería otra cosa con Kagome, solo amistad, ambos se dedicaron una última sonrisa hasta que ella regresó a los brazos de Inuyasha._

_El ojidorado ayudó a Kagome a subir al caballo, pero antes de que él también lo hiciera, el francés lo detuvo. _

_-Fue un placer conocerte Inuyasha – extendió la mano hacia Inuyasha_

_-Lo mismo digo – asintió el ojidorado_

_-Bueno, yo me adelantaré – explicó Damián – Tengo un asunto pendiente que hacer – le guiñó un ojos a Inuyasha y miró a Kagome – Nos vemos pronto Chérie _

_-Cuídate Damián _

_Damián asintió, subió a su caballo y salió a todo galope dejándolos solos. Inuyasha subió al caballo justo atrás de Kagome y partieron de regreso a casa a paso lento._

_Kagome observó el cielo estrellado, esa noche era tan hermosa y por primera vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes ella estaba segura de eso, pero quería escuchar de la propia voz de Inuyasha cuanto la amaba._

_-Inuyasha…- rompió el silencio entre los dos_

_-Dime – respondió el ojidorado en su oído _

_-¿Me amas? – preguntó y se avergonzó un poco _

_-Te amo demasiado Kagome – pasó una mano por la cintura y la atrajo un poco hacia él, Kagome recargó su espalda en el pecho de su esposo – Mas de lo que llegue a pensar, eres la única mujer en mi vida a la que amaré por siempre _

_-¿Y que hay de tu etapa de libertino? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con un poco de broma _

_-Esa etapa ya paso – explicó Inuyasha – Justo cuando me casé con una mujer que sería mi vida _

_El ojidorado recargó su cabeza en la de Kagome y siguieron su camino, pero había algo más que aclarar y eso era la llegada de un nuevo ser a sus vidas. _

_-Inuyasha…- volvió a repetir el nombre de su esposo_

_-¿Si amor? – dijo Inuyasha_

_-Hay algo que no te he dicho- Kagome se puso sería al escuchar una risa de Inuyasha - ¿Ya lo sabías verdad?_

_-Así es – asintió Inuyasha – Un día Ayame se delató, Kaede trató de corregir su error pero Eri terminó por confesarlo, yo esperaba que fueras tú la que me lo diría _

_-Quise hacerlo, pero el día que me enteré yo te encontré….- Kagome hizo una pausa recordando aquella vez en que lo encontró en los brazos de otra mujer _

_-Se justo lo que quieres decir – continuó él por ella - ¿Pero aun estamos a tiempo de comenzar de nuevo, no crees? Tú, él y yo_

_Esa idea le pareció hermosa y por primera vez todas sus dudas se habían disipado, el le había confesado que la amaba y que sería la única mujer en su vida, así que sin miedo a nada creyó en sus palabras._

_Se sobresalto cuando Inuyasha paró el caballo y bajaba de él._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Kagome cuando Inuyasha la ayudó a bajar_

_-Bueno, la noche es hermosa ¿No te gustaría bailar? – dijo divertido _

_-¿Aquí? ¿En medio de la noche?_

_-¿Qué tiene de malo? – Él se acercó a ella – Besaste a un desconocido en un baile_

_-Eso era diferente_

_-Tienes razón – Inuyasha asintió, y sacó dos antifaces de su saco, eran justamente los que habían usado aquella noche, le entregó a Kagome el suyo y después él se cubrió el rostro, Kagome lo siguió y se puso el antifaz – Todo hubiera sido diferente si aquella noche yo me hubiera acercado a ti – se acercó un poco a Kagome – Me hubiera presentado ante ti –tomó la mano de la joven – Inuyasha Taisho a sus pies my Lady – y la besó _

_Y así, ambos cambiaron la historia de lo que pudo haber pasado ese día en el baile de mascaras en el cual ambos quedaron enamorados el uno del otro._

_-Kagome Higurashi, my Lord – Kagome hizo una pequeña reverencia _

_-¿Me complace está pieza, mi bella dama? – preguntó seductor _

_-No sé – ella negó – Mi padre y mis hermanos no lo permitirían _

_-Solo una – insistió aun más seductor _

_-De acuerdo- Kagome asintió – Solo una _

_Inuyasha pasó una mano por la cintura de Kagome y la atrajo hacia él, comenzaron a bailar una melodía imaginaria. _

_-Vez que tan sencillo hubiera sido todo – comentó Inuyasha – Nos habríamos ahorrado tanto dolor _

_-Lo mismo digo – Kagome asintió_

_-Quiero que nunca olvides que siempre te voy a amar, mi dulce enmascarada _

_Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó como si fuera la primera vez que los probaba y ella también hizo lo mismo, se amaban y no existía nada ni nadie que pudiera acabar con ese amor. _

_Semanas después Kagome regresó a lado de Inuyasha, su relación había mejorado mucho y como él le había prometido nunca más le volvió a ser infiel, para él solo existía ella y su hijo, ambos asistieron ese mes a la boda del Sesshomaru con Rin Collins , quien lucía hermosa y radiante._

_Los meses pasaron, la pancita de Kagome había crecido mucho, incluso mucho más que las de Ayame y Eri, pero Kaede simplemente le explicó a la joven que tal vez el niño estaba un poco grande, a lo que ella no le dio importancia. _

_Un día Inuyasha estaba en la sala tomando un café y leyendo una invitación que le había llegado, Kagome entró y tomó asiento en un sillón que estaba justo en frente de él._

_-¿Qué es? – preguntó sin leer la invitación _

_-Una invitación ¿A que no sabes quien se casa?- preguntó esbozando una sonrisa _

_-No tengo idea – ella se encogió de hombros mientras se daba unos masajes en el vientre _

_-Prepárate – dijo divertido Inuyasha – Se nos casa nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro querido amigo francés Damián Dupont, con la distinguida señorita Brigitte Wells – esto ultimo quiso reírse, sabía de sobra que ni distinguida tenía pero no era conveniente que hablara de su relación con ella, esa mujer estaba enterrada y ahora solo tenia respeto por ella _

_-¿Con ella? – Kagome arqueó una ceja _

_-Si, con ella – Inuyasha asintió _

_-Pues bueno, le deseo toda la felicidad a Damián _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, avanzó hacia Kagome solo para levantarla del sofá, sentarse él y sentarla en sus piernas. _

_-Pero apuesto que no serán tan felices como tú y yo – dijo acariciando las mejillas de Kagome y por ultimo su vientre, donde crecía el hijo de ambos _

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y asintió – Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Te amo_

_-No mas que yo mi cielo _

_Así cerraba una etapa más, en donde el amor siempre triunfa sobre todas las cosas, Kagome e Inuyasha siempre estarían juntos para superar cada obstáculo que se les avecinaba, siempre aconsejando a sus amigos que si algún día conocían a una enmascarada que les terminara por robar la razón, se acercaran a ella y le preguntaran su nombre, ya que no sabrían si correrían la misma suerte que él tuvo. _

_Continua en el Epilogo_

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno, como dije, cada tercer día, aquí estoy puntal (si, son las 12:0 am aquí en México, ya es otro día por lo tanto se cumple el plazo de los 3 días jaja) _**

**_Bien espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, no se pierdan el Epilogo ;)...nos vemos allí._**

**_Por cierto chicas, ando media triste ya que mi amigo y socio Gold77 se piensa retirar de FF, si alguien es fan de él les pido que lo traten de cambiar de opinión ya que no me quiere escuchar a mi :(_**

**_Besos y Abrazos _**

**_P e r l a_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Epilogo**_

_Inuyasha caminaba de un nado, estaba nervioso, impaciente con deseos de subir a la habitación en donde Kagome estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo, pero dios, ya había pasado mas de una hora y media y no tenía noticias, cuando salía Ayame no le respondía nada a lo que preguntaba, al igual que Eri, aunque esta ultima le decía que tuviera paciencia, ambas mujeres también estaban en su ultimo mes de embarazo, de hecho no habían podido asistir a la boda de Damián y Brigitte ya que Kagome se había sentido mal en el ultimo mes._

_-¡Ya relájate! – dijo Koga estresado al ver a ese hombre caminar de un lado a otro – Kaede es buena para esto, ayudó a nuestra madre a traernos a este mundo, además las malas noticias siempre llegan_

_-¡Claro! – Dijo desesperado el ojidorado – Cómo Ayame y Eri todavía no dan a luz estás muy tranquilo, cuando te vea en mi lugar te voy a decir lo mismo _

_-¿Por qué no mejor tomas una compa de Brandy? – Aconsejo Bankotsu – Estoy seguro que te relajara_

_-¡No quiero un trago! ¡Al diablo con el licor! - dijo desesperado - Al diablo con esa mujer que no sale para decirme como esta mi esposa y mi hijo – ya estaba mas alterado _

_Koga y Bankotsu suspiraron al mismo tiempo, deseaban que todo saliera bien, Kagome era una madre primeriza y podría correr riesgos, pero ella era una mujer sana así que confiaban en que todo saliera bien._

_Después de tanto caminar, Inuyasha se comenzó a resentir de las piernas, cuando tomó asiento y estaba a punto de hacerle caso a Bankotsu de tomar un poco de Brandy para los nervios aparecieron Ayame y Eri con una gran sonrisa. _

_-Ya puedes pasar a ver a Kagome, Inuyasha – informó Ayame con una sonrisa de par en par_

_-Ves te lo dije, Kaede es buena – dijo Koga _

_-Entonces le daré las gracias cuando la vea – Inuyasha se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala para subir las escaleras e ir a la habitación donde estaba su esposa. _

_Ayame y Eri intercambiaron una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaban a sus esposos y los abrazaban. _

_-¿Por qué esa sonrisa, Ayame? – preguntó curioso Koga _

_-Ustedes ocultan algo – las acusó Bankotsu _

_-Bueno – Ayame roló los ojos y esbozó otra sonrisa – Digamos que Inuyasha va a hacer padre por partida doble _

_-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó aun mas confundido _

_-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – le volvió a responderle su esposa _

_Cuando Inuyasha estuvo en frente de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Kagome, Kaede salió y le regaló una sonrisa. _

_-Puedes pasar – la anciana asintió, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella lo retuvo por unos segundos – Solo quiero pedirte una disculpa por haber esperado tanto, espero que cuando entres esa espera haya valido la pena _

_-Créeme que vale la pena – Inuyasha asintió – Ahora si me disculpas solo quiero ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo _

_-Bien – Kaede se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar – Felicidades_

_Inuyasha asintió y entró a la habitación, en la cama se encontraba Kagome con los ojos cerrados, seguramente estaba dormida, pero cuando sintió su presencia ella abrió los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa._

_-Hola – lo saludó en un susurró _

_-Hola – respondió él acercándose a su esposa y acariciando su frente - ¿Dónde está? _

_-Esta…- hizo una pausa, por un momento iba a arruinar la sorpresa – En la cuna – esbozó una sonrisa débil – Por que no vas a ver _

_Él asintió, y avanzó hacia el otro extremo de la cama en donde se encontraba una cuna de color blanca, Inuyasha retiró la tela transparente que cubría la cuna y miró al pequeño que dormía tranquilo, era hermoso, cabello negro, tenía el parecido de ambos, era tan pequeño y esbozó una sonrisa al verlo, pero de pronto algo se movió a lado de su pequeño, pensaba que eran sus pies, si eran unos piecitos pero de otro bebé, Inuyasha miró al otro lado de la cuna y ahí se encontraba una pequeña durmiendo, pensó que había visto doble, no era uno, sino dos, ¡Eran dos!, Inuyasha volvió a cubrirlos con la tela blanca y se acercó a su esposa._

_-¿Es mi imaginación o veo doble? – preguntó al borde de la felicidad _

_-No es tu imaginación – su esposa negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le sonreía – Son dos _

_Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazo – Kagome, mi Kagome, es el mayor regalo que me haz dado. Te amo – le susurró al odio _

_-No más que yo mi cielo – soltó una pequeña risa_

_Inuyasha buscó sus labios y los besó, se sentía completo y lleno estando a lado de esa mujer que amaba y sobre todo que no solo le había dado un hijo sino dos al mismo tiempo, un niño y una niña._

_-Sabes, después de todo ambos salimos ganando – comentó Kagome_

_-¿A que te refieres? – dijo Inuyasha abrazándola un poco mas _

_-En que tú querías un niño y yo una niña _

_-No – él negó con la cabeza – Eso no significa ganar Kagome. Lo que en realidad ganamos o mas bien gané, fueron dos hermosos hijos y una mujer de la cual estoy profundamente enamorado _

_-Tienes razón, eso es en lo que verdad ganamos – dijo Kagome apoyándose en el hombro de su esposo _

_La vida no les alcanzaría para decirse y demostrar los mucho que se amaban, pero la vida los había bendecido con dos hermosos hijos, después del sufrimiento que ambos habían pasado ese era el mejor regalo que pudieran tener en sus vidas._

_Fin_

_**Agradecimientos**_

_**Aquí concluyo una historia más, gracias a todas (os) los que siguieron este fic, y sobre todo que me hayan dado la oportunidad de haberlos hecho reír, llorar, hacerlos enfadar, o simplemente hacerlas(os) pasar un rato agradable, como siempre digo, lo que hago va con cariño para ustedes y deseo de todo corazón que esta historia les haya sido de su total agrado.**_

_**Me voy con un gran sabor de boca ya que esta historia me dejo cosas hermosas, en un principio me plantee a mi misma terminar este fic por como lo estaba llevando, quiero que sepan que seguiré actualizando los demás y no los dejare pendientes, eso si que no.**_

_**Gracias una vez mas todas aquellas personitas que dejan sus lindos comentarios, ustedes motivan a ésta loca a seguir escribiendo fics.**_

_**Creo que ya fue mucho rollo no quiero aburrirlas con un discurso largo, nos vemos en otro fic.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Perla Judith**_

_**Y como diría Gustavo Cerati**_

_**¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**_


End file.
